Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia
by Azayaka Freak
Summary: Episode Bonus! Apa jadinya kalau polipartner jadi bintang tamu acara bincang-bincang di TV? Chekidot aja! Sequel dari "Finding Indonesia" mengisahkan suka duka hubungan polipartner Nether-Indo-Malay setelah peristiwa 'penembakan' di rumahnya Aussie.
1. Chapter 1

Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia Eps.1

_Senangnya dalam hati_

_Kalau 'beristeri' dua_

_Seperti dunia_

_Kita yang punya…._

_(Madu 3-Ahmad Dhani)_

Fic ini lanjutan dari "Finding Indonesia" yang mengambil setting dimana Indonesia sudah menerima cinta Netherland dan Malaysia bersamaan. Semacam istilah poli-poli itulah. Sebenarnya author sendiri bingung mau menyebut hubungan mereka ini sebagai 'poligami' atau 'poliandri', jadi sebagai jalan tengahnya author akan menyebut hubungan mereka dengan istilah 'polipartner' saja.

Tiada maksud author untuk menyindir apalagi menghujat mereka yang berpoli-poli. Author orang yang demokratis, bebas merdeka, silakan pegang pendapat masing-masing dan bertanggungjawablah pada pilihan masing-masing. _We all are the freeman, we are free to decide_…*jadi pidato ala Hero gini sih?

Warning : yaoi, mengandung unsur kesintingan, kegilaaan, imajinasi liar, dll, semoga terbiasa dengan fic rated M saya yang seperti inilah adanya.

Hetalia punya om Hide

Indonesia yang ganteng OC punya saya jadi suka-suka saya 'mempermainkan' harga dirinya, hehe *author kejam

Enjoy!

Sehari setelah peristiwa bersejarah dalam dunia percintaan Hetalia yang penuh intrik dan warna warni-hari dimana akan menjadi hari yang paling dikenang oleh pasangan polipartner kita, Nether-Indo-Malay sebagai 'hari jadian' yang ditandai dengan diterimanya cinta Netherland dan Malaysia oleh Indonesia sekaligus, dilanjutkan dengan acara 'peletakan vital region pertama' di wilayah intim Indonesia yang berakhir dengan skor imbang 2 sama, mereka bertiga langsung terbang dari bumi koala menuju markas besar PBB untuk menghadiri rapat.

Sangking istimewanya hari itu bagi Nether dan Malay, mereka langsung mengungkapkan ekspresi kegembiraannya dengan bermacam cara. Biar kompak, mereka janjian memakai baju kembaran dengan tulisan "We love Indonesia" gede-gede, memakai ikat kepala berwarna merah putih dengan tulisan "merawanin Indonesia atau mati", dilanjutkan dengan duduk bertiga di pesawat dengan mesranya sambil merangkul sang yayang yang tampangnya udah malu setengah mati gara-gara dilihatin penumpang yang lain.

"Bego amat sih gue ikutin sarannya Australia…" Indonesia cuma bisa _facepalm_ dengan wajah merah menahan tengsin.

Setelah tiba di gedung PBB, dengan beriringan layaknya pengantin baru mereka masuk ke _conference hall_. Kedatangan mereka langsung disambut bak selebritis oleh wartawan infotainment dari Fujodanshi Weekly yang mewawancarai tentang hubungan mereka.

"Gosipnya kalian dah resmi jadian ya? Gimana perasaannya setelah jadian dengan dua orang sekaligus, Indonesia? Apa kamu ga kewalahan kalau mereka berdua 'minta jatah' bareng-bareng? Apa kamu kuat, Indonesia? Apa sih rahasianya?" Indonesia langsung dicecar dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ajaib.

"Oh, tentu saja kami bahagia, iya kan _my honey_…" Nether langsung menjawab mewakili Indonesia yang mukanya memerah mirip kepiting rebus akibat cecaran pertanyaan ajaib barusan.

"Tenang aja, Indonesia pasti kuat walaupun kami berdua sekaligus 'minta jatah', kan Indo rajin minum jamu 'sehat pria', ya kan, beib.." tambah Malay sok tahu.

Dan wartawan infotainment pun makin riuh rendah mendengar jawaban-jawaban yang sama ajaibnya dengan pertanyaan yang mereka lemparkan.

"Tenang, tenang, sebagai bentuk rasa syukur, aku akan membagi-bagikan bunga Tulip kesayanganku plus kondom ini pada semua orang di gedung ini!" sahut Netherland sambil menebar-nebar tangkai bunga tulip dan kondom beraneka rasa ke segala penjuru. Alhasil para wartawan dan semua orang yang ada di situ heboh layaknya orang rebutan duit saweran.

"Tebarkan cinta! Tebarkan cinta!" Netherland tertawa senang sambil terus tebar-tebar dua benda laknat itu.

Sementara itu di sebelahnya, Malaysia juga ikutan bagi-bagi miniatur menara Petronas nya dengan diselipi tulisan 'mohon doa restu' pada semua orang yang ada di situ.

Indonesia sendiri cuma bisa diam mematung, _speechless_ terhadap kelakuan dua 'suami'-coret-partnernya itu. Ingin rasanya ia segera menghilang dari dunia per-Hetalia-an dan ganti ke dunia fandom yang lain, demi dipermalukan seperti ini oleh author laknat bernama Azayaka Freak yang senang mengobrak-abrik harga dirinya di dunia per-fanfict-an.

"_Honey_, kamu ga apa-apa kan?' Tanya Nether yang mulai cari-cari perhatian

"Beib, kamu lapar? Kita _brunch_ dulu yuk di café" ajak Malay

"Aku disini aja deh, kalian aja yang ke café sana"

"Oh kalau kamu mau disini aja, berarti kta juga disini aja, ya kan Neth"

"Ya, kita mesra-mesraan disini saja"

Neter langsung merangkul bahu Indonesia dengan mesra yang kemudian diikuti oleh Malay

Indonesia _facepalm_ lagi.

"_Somebody please kill me now_…" batinnya

-00000-

TBC~

Ini baru chap 1, masih ada beberapa chap berikutnya

Hayo, siapa tuh yang rikues Nether-Indo-Malay lagi, dah saya bikinin

Semoga berkenan

Regards~


	2. Chapter 2

Eps. 2: Congratulation and Celebration

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir membaca dan mereview fict-fict saya

**Miu Faustus** : makasih yah dah fave fict-fict saya, baca n ripiu terus ya *ngarep

**Hirumamanda** : thanks ya dah confirm di FB…hehe

**Anze** : makasih ripiunya, saya senang banget bisa membahagiakan readers dengan fict saya…

**Buat teman-teman yang ripiu tapi ga log in** : makasih ya,,,baca terus fict-fict saya, I luv you, readers

Hetalia punya om Hide

Warrning : yaoi, rated M, penghinaan, pengrusakan harga diri, dll

Chap selanjutnya

Lebih sinting

Lebih liar

Lebih binal

Enjoy!

Setelah puas 'dipermalukan' oleh para wartawan dari Fujodanshi weekly, pasangan polipartner kita, Nether-Indo-Malay langsung menuju ke kursi kebesaran masing-masing yang sudah diberi _name tag_ nama nation yang bersangkutan. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan mesra layaknya pengantin baru. Tak lupa dengan lambaian tangan ala Miss Universe plus senyum sumringah merekah ke semua nations yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Oranda-san, selamat ya atas penyatuan 3 nations ini" Japan datang menghampiri dan memberikan ucapan selamat dengan _Japanese Style_ nya aka membungkuk.

"Terima kasih, Japan" Nether tersenyum pada sosok personifikasi yang dulu sempat 'memiliki' Indonesia walaupun hanya 3,5 tahun saja.

"Akhirnya cita-citamu untuk memiliki Indonesia lagi terwujud ya" Japan tersenyum.

Netherland tersenyum tersipu.

"Ini ada sekedar ucapan selamat dariku, semoga bermanfaat" Japan menyerahkan bingkisan kecil, membungkuk sebentar lalu berlalu.

"_Broer_…!" seorang gadis pirang memakai bando merah berlari menghampiri Netherland.

"Belgie..!" Netherland langsung menyambut tubuh mungil itu dan menggendongnya.

"Selamat ya! _Broer_ pasti senang banget ya!" seru gadis itu yang merupakan adik tersayangnya itu.

Di belakang Belgie nampak seorang gadis pirang yang rambutnya lebih panjang dari Belgie sedang tersenyum menatap Netherland dan Belgie. Dia juga adik perempuan Netherland bernama Luxembourg.

"Semoga berbahagia selalu ya, _Broer_! Berarti sekarang kami memanggil Indonesia dengan sebutan '_Broer_' juga ya" ia tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba sesosok bule albino datang menghampirinya

"Yo, Holland, boy, kau sangat awesome sekali! Ini yang disebut 'sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui', kau dapat kakaknya, dapat pula adiknya, hehe!" cerocos Prussia sambil menonjok perut Netherland pelan.

"Selamat ya, _amigos_.." Spain angkat topi untuk keberhasilan Netherland. Ia paham betul Nether menginginkan Indonesia lebih dari apapun sudah sejak lama.

"Jangan lupa, kau harus 'hot' ketika memberinya service" bisik Spain yang sudah sangat ahli dalam hal-hal seperti itu.

"Tenang, _Broer_, aku sudah pelajari buku 'Kamasutera' pemberian dari si India" Nether mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oh, _you're a naughty boy_, Holland!" sambut Prussia

Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Selamat berbahagia, mon cher~ "

France tiba-tiba datang dan tanpa basa-basi mendaratkan ciuman perebut keperjakaan orang ciri khas nya ke pipi Nether. Sedetik kemudian Nether langsung membasuh pipinya dengan pasir sebayak 7x. Najis, batinnya.

Sementara di sisi lain, Malaysia sedang sibuk menerima ucapan selamat dari ASEAN Brotherhood.

"Asyik, kak Malay, akhirnya jadian juga! Berarti jatah duit jajan kita tambah banyak nih, Myanmar!" seru Laos yang hobi minta duit jajan dari kakak-kakaknya.

"Kak Malay jangan pelit-pelit dong kasih duit jajan ke kita" tambah Myanmar. Ia tahu banget kakaknya yang satu ini memang rada pelit kalau ngasih duit jajan, beda sama Indonesia yang agak royal pada adik-adiknya.

"Iya!" sergah Malay kesal gara-gara dipalak adiknya sendiri.

Dasar tuyul tukang jajan, batinnya.

"Horee!" Laos, Myanmar dan Cambodia langsung tebar-tebar bunga kesayangan Cambodia yaitu bunga kamboja ke arah kakaknya.

"Selamat berbahagia! Selamat berbahagia!" seru mereka kompak demi membayangkan kenaikan duit jajan yang akan mereka dapatkan baik dari Indonesia, Malaysia maupun dari donatur tetap yang sering menghibahkan duit jajan pada mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Netherland.

"Kak Malay selamat ya" Singapore langsung cipika cipiki bahagia

"Makasih, Singapore" Malay tersenyum tulus

"Jangan KDRT lagi ya sama kak Indo!" ancam Singapore

"Sip!" Malay mengedipkan matanya

Tak lama Brunei mendatangi Malaysia, menyalaminya sambil menyelipkan sesuatu ke genggaman tangan Malay.

"Hmm? Apa ini Brun? Minyak?" Tanya Malay bingung

Brunei mendekati telinga Malay dan berbisik pelan.

"Buat jaga-jaga kalau lub gel habis dan males beli ke apotek terdekat…"

BLUSH. Malay tersipu.

"Brun, lu tahu aja kesukaan gue!" Malay menepuk pundak Brunei keras-keras, wajahnya memerah.

Brunei terkekeh.

Ow, ternyata, selain untuk menggoreng tempe, minyak dari Brunei bermanfaat pula sebagai pengganti lub gel.

Di sisi sebelahnya lagi, Indonesia sedang menerima ucapan selamat dari nations latin, mantan anak buahnya Spain dan kakaknya Portugal.

"Eh apa ini?" Tanya Indonesia heran. Alisnya berkerut bingung.

"Itu buah Macca, buah yang tumbuh di pegunungan Andez, bermanfaat untuk menambah stamina dan gairah pria dewasa" jelas Peru

Waduh, bahasanya kaya iklan minuman khusus pria dewasa aja.

"Heh?" Indonesia bingung.

"Supaya kau kuat 'melayani' dua orang suamimu itu, Indo!"

Indonesia cuma bisa melongo demi mendengar ucapan Peru barusan.

"Si..sialan!" umpatnya dalam hati.

"Tapi, ga apa-apa deh, lumayan buat dijual ke tukang tadah di pasar" batinnya seraya menyimpan buah Macca pemberian dari Peru tadi.

"Yo, Indonesia, selamat atas 'hari jadi' nya, da ze!" Korea memberinya selamat.

"Thanks ko!" Indonesia garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hey, memangnya waktu Nether dan Malay nembak kamu mereka ngomongnya gimana?' Tanya Korea mau tau aja.

"Yah,..hmm..gitu deh" Indonesia malu sendiri kalau ingat kejadian waktu di rumah Aussie saat Nether n Malay nangis jejeritan sambil gelendotan di kakinya memohon untuk dijadikan simpanan-eh salah-pacar.

"Coba ku tebak, pasti mereka nyanyi..yu now me so weeeel…boy I nid yu…boy I lov yu…boy I heart yu~" Korea langsung jejingkrakan joget-joget ala boyband Smash yang mirip-mirip sama boyband di negaranya.

Indonesia sweatdrop ngeliat gaya joget Korea yang lebay itu.

"Nih oleh-oleh buat kamu, diminum 3x sehari, da ze!" Korea menyelipkan bingkisan kecil ke telapak tangan Indonesia lalu ngacir.

Pemuda berambut ikal itu membuka bingkisan yang diterimanya barusan.

"Ginseng?" gumamnya.

"Sialan, kenapa semua orang ngasih obat kuat ke gue sih!" jeritnya dalam hati. Harga dirinya seolah tercabik-cabik dengan hadiah-hadiah itu.

"Mentang-mentang gue bakalan berakhir sebagai uke di ranjang" batinnya

Tidak lama para anggota Fujodanshi Club pimpinan Hungary datang menghampirinya.

"Kyaaa…Indo akhirnya jadian sama Nether and Malay, selamat ya!" kata Taiwan

"Indooo~ aku nge-fans sama kamu lho! Aku selalu ngoleksi foto-foto skandal kamu dengan siapapun!" ujar Seychilles sambil cubit-cubit pipi Indonesia gemas. Yang dicubit cuma bisa sweatdrop.

Hungary maju dan memberi ciuman di pipi kiri Indonesia.

"Aku sudah menduga, kau tidak akan pernah menjatuhkan pilihan pada salah satu dari mereka, ya kan Indo?" gadis itu tersenyum

Si pemuda Asia Tenggara itu tersenyum. Sialan lu, Hungary! Tidak tahukah Hungary bahwa Indonesia mengalami dilema, seperti makan buah simalakama. Jika menerima cinta Netherland, nanti Malay gantung diri di Monas. Sementara jika dia menerima cinta Malay, Netherland bisa bunuh diri dengan cara terjun ke kandang komodo peliharaannya. Sedangkan saat dia menerima cinta kedua orang seme itu, malah rasanya dia yang ingin bakar diri di Bali gara-gara pusing ngeladenin tingkah orang-orang aneh macam 2 mahluk absurd itu.

"Indo, selamat berbahagia ya" Ukraine datang dan memberi ciuman di pipi kanan nya.

"Terima kasih teman-teman, eum..tapi mohon jangan memberi hadiah..uhmmm..obat kuat atau yang sejenisnya"

Hungary tertawa.

"Enak aja, kita ga akan ngasih hadiah obat kuat kok!"

"Indonesia-san, Ini hadiah dari Fujodanshi Club, semoga bermanfaat" tiba-tiba Japan datang dan memberinya bingkisan.

"Whatdepak!" Indonesia langsung melotot demi melihat bingkisan itu. Tangannya gemetaran.

Oh _mijn God_, ternyata hadiah dari Japan barusan adalah digital album photo yang berisi foto-foto 'hot' dirinya sedang threesome bersama Netherland dan Malaysia waktu di kamar hotel di tempat Australia. Lihatlah pose mengangkang super pasrahnya itu plus punggung Netherland tampak belakang dengan bagian kepala yang terbenam di antara dua pangkal pahanya, sibuk melumat sesuatu yang pastinya nikmat untuk dilumat, juga pose Malay yang sedang sibuk mengulum-ngulum dua benda kenyal miliknya tersaji dengan indahnya dalam satu frame.

Begitu juga foto selanjutnya yang menampilkan pose Indonesia yang sedang nungging dengan pasrahnya dengan tubuh Malay yang dalam posisi 69 berada di bawahnya sibuk melahap sesuatu di antara dua pahanya, plus Netherland yang dengan jantannya sedang menungganginya dari belakang.

"Eh, itu kan foto kita waktu di kamar hotel!" tiba-tiba Malay berteriak keras-keras dan merebut foto album itu.

"Mana! Mana!" dengan semangat 45 Nether langsung menghampiri Malay dan menyimak foto-foto skandal Hetalia terpanas tahun ini dengan serius.

Nations lain ikutan penasaran dengan tingkah laku kedua partner Indonesia itu.

"Tenang, tenang semuanya, saya akan mempublikasikan dan mendeskripsikan foto-foto ini langsung di hadapan kalian semua"

Netherland langsung naik ke podium tempat pidato America, merebut toa milik si hamburger freak itu dan dengan pedenya menunjukkan album foto itu di khalayak ramai. Malay yang ga mau kalah heboh pun ikutan naik podium.

"Ini disebut 69 style, sedangkan ini missionary style, bla bla…" Malay menjelaskan dengan semangat

"Lihatlah para nations yang terhormat betapa manisnya wajah _my honey_, Indonesia ketika orgasme, betapa gagahnya gue saat menginvasi vital region _my honey_ yang mini tapi yummy, betapa bla..bla…" Netherland berkoar-koar vulgar.

"_My honey_, kamu emang benar-benar 'greng' deh!"

WINK. Neth mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit dan ber-_kiss bye_-ria ke arah Indonesia.

"Ya, beib, kamu rruar biasa!" tambah Malay lebay.

Oh, rasanya Indonesia mau mati saja. Lebih baik ia mati dimutilasi oleh Belarus, digorok pake kapaknya Denmark, di harakiri pake katana nya Japan, ditembak pake pistolnya Switzerland, digetok pake pipa airnya Russia, dijejelin scone busuknya England daripada menanggung malu seperti ini.

"Lho, Indonesia mana?" tanya Thailand bingung.

"Iya, perasaan tadi ada disini" Phillipin ikutan bingung.

Rupanya Indonesia yang mukanya sudah berubah dari merah, lalu jadi kuning dan hijau sangking malunya itu sedang ngumpet di kolong meja. Mulutnya komat kamit baca jampi-jampi.

"Ugh, ini gara-gara saran gila darimu, Aussie!"

Sementara Australia yang ada di ujung meja dekat podium tiba-tiba memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung terbirit-birit ke toilet sambil memegangi perutnya yang mules.

"AMPUN, INDO! JANGAN SANTET GUE!" jeritnya.

TBC~

Hahaha…makin menggila

Makin absurd

Makin kacau

RnR pliz

Regards~


	3. Chapter 3

Eps. 3 : Favorite songs

Chap berikutnya

Semoga berkenan dengan kegilaan polipartner kita, Nether-Indo-Malay.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hari itu rasanya adalah hari yang paling melelahkan bagi seorang Indonesia dimana ia harus senyam senyum ga jelas , garuk-garuk kepala yang ga gatal, sweetdrop terus-terusan-yang mungkin saja berakibat kelenjar minyak di kulitnya mengalami <em>overexcretion<em> dan juga facepalm tiada ujung demi menghadapi ulah para nations di gedung PBB yang memberinya ucapan selamat serta bingkisan benda-benda ajaib dalam rangka hari jadinya dengan Netherland dan Malaysia.

Hari itu mungkin adalah hari paling memalukan sejagat raya bagi seorang pemuda Asia Tenggara berambut hitam ikal, berperawakan sedang, bertubuh kurus kerempeng karena pernah mengalami masa-masa gizi buruk sewaktu dulu 'dimiliki' Japan, karena sekujur tubuh kurus tapi seksinya itu dipertontonkan dengan vulgarnya kepada seluruh nations yang ada di gedung PBB melalui media foto-foto mesum laknat hasil jepretan Hungary dkk.

Hari itu pastinya adalah hari paling menyebalkan selama hidup karena ia harus menahan malu saat foto-foto 'hot'nya sewaktu sedang threesome di kamar hotel bersama Nether dan Malay diekspos habis-habisan oleh 2 orang 'suami'-coret-partnernya sendiri, di hadapan nations anggota PBB yang menjadikan rapat siang itu berganti agenda dari yang awalnya hendak membahas masalah krisis Mesir dengan Jasmine Revolutionnya, menjadi pameran tubuh tanpa busana plus gaya-gaya ekstrem dalam bercinta yang diperagakan oleh 3 orang peragawan expert kita yaitu Netherland, Malaysia beserta dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya dalam hati kecilnya merasa 'dizholimi'.

Betapa malunya ia saat Netherland dengan lantang mendeskripsikan betapa 'tight' lubang intim miliknya, betapa mini ukuran vital regionnya tapi maxi kualitas dan kuantitas isi di dalamnya, betapa 'manis' cairan miliknya, betapa lucu dan imut-imut wajah dirinya ketika orgasme tingkat tinggi. Belum lagi Malaysia yang juga ga mau kalah heboh mendeskripsikan gaya-gaya ekstrem yang ia praktekan, mulai dari doggy style yang standar, 69 style, missionary style sampai handstand style yang sulit.

Dan ruang rapat PBB siang itupun menjadi riuh rendah, hiruk pikuk, heboh, liar, binal dan sejenisnya demi mendapat tontonan 'bokep gratisan' dari pasangan polipartner kita.

Dan di saat-saat paling memalukan sedunia itu, Indonesia cuma bisa ngumpet di kolong meja sambil komat-kamit baca mantra yang berakibat Australia mules-mules dan kemudian lari terbirit-birit ke toilet.

-000000-

"Haaahhh…" Indonesia menghela napas panjang

Ia merenggangkan badannya yang terasa pegal, capek, linu, letih, lesu, lemah, lelah, lunglai itu. Ingin raanya ia cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya, mandi air hangat, minum susu jahe, lalu tidur dengan damai sambil memeluk guling dan berselimut sarung. Namun sepertinya rencana itu tidak akan terwujud sebab 2 mahluk absurd fans beratnya yang sekarang sudah resmi menjabat sebagai partner nya itu meminta ikut ke rumahnya.

Oh, ia sudah bisa membayangkan malam ini ia kembali tidak bisa beristirahat dengan damai atau malah lebih parah lagi ia harus 'melayani' 2 orang sinting itu dan berakhir dengan kondisi KO terkapar bersimbah keringat dan cairan lengket lagi seperti waktu di rumahnya Australia kemarin.

Sudah mati-matian ia berusaha mencegah kedua mahluk absurd itu supaya tidak usah ke rumahnya dan pulang ke habitat masing-masing, tapi sepertinya ia gagal. Dan kini, di dalam taxi yang mengantarkannya setelah _landing _dengan selamat di bandara internasional tercinta Soekarno-Hatta, ia terpaksa menerima nasib sial, diapit dua mahluk yang telah berhasil mempermalukan harga diri kelaki-lakiannya selama seharian penuh di hadapan ratusan pasang mata nations anggota PBB.

Hening sunyi tidak ada suara. Di luar sana hujan sedang turun membasahi malam yang membuatnya semakin bertambah dingin dan siapapun ingin segera tenggelam di balik selimut, bergelung, mencari kehangatan.

Indonesia cemberut, tampangnya ditekuk tujuh. Bete, kesel, sebel, campur aduk. Menyadari kekasihnya sedang bad mood, Malay mencoba menghiburnya dengan menyalakan ring tone favoritnya di Hp miliknya.

_Betapa kucinta padamu_

_Katakanlah_

_Kau cinta padaku_

_Sematkan aku di jarimu_

_Walau dimana berada_

_Ingatku dalam doamu_

Yap, lagunya Siti Nurhaliza yang jadi favorit song nya Malay.

Dengan gaya-gaya lebay sok romantis Malay berlagak seolah sedang berkaraoke. HP gede _made in China_ yang ia beli bareng Indonesia itu dijadikan mic.

Indonesia sweatdrop.

Melihat saingannya sudah mencuri start, Netherland ga mau kalah. Ia menyalakan ring tone di HP nya juga.

_Love me tender love me true_

_All my dreams fulfilled_

_For my darling I love you_

_And I always will_

Lagu nya Elvis Priestley zaman dinosaurus makan rumput dulu.

Netherland menggamit telapak tangan kekasihnya lalu menciumnya dengan lembut.

Indonesia sweatdrop lagi.

_Bulan madu di awan biru_

_Tiada yang mengganggu_

_Bulan madu di atas pelangi_

_Hanya kita berdua_

_Nyanyikan lagu cinta _

_Walau seribu duka_

_Kita tak kan terpisah_

Author lupa ini lagunya siapa, yang pasti lagu dari Malaysia.

Malay ga mau kalah. Ia ikut-ikutan menggamit tangan Indonesia yang satunya lagi dan menciumnya dengan lembut seperti Nether.

Indonesia tambah sweatdrop.

_You're all I need beside me, boy_

_You're all I need to turn my world_

_You're all I need inside my heart_

_You're all I need when we're apart_

_Stay, stay within my heart _

_Whenever I reach out I feel your hand in mine_

_Say, say that you'll be there_

_Whenever I'm alone I know that you are there_

Lagu White Lion zaman mammoth masih banyak berkeliaran.

Oh, Nether ga kalah romantis. Ia menghayati saat lipsing menyanyikan lagu-lagu 80s.

Indonesia sweatdrop kuadrat.

_Andai dipisah_

_Laut dan pantai_

_Tak akan goyah_

_Sinaran cinta_

Malay membalas masih dengan lagu-lagu Malaysia yang ada di daftar playlist HP nya.

Nether gondok setengah mampus. Matanya berkilat-kilat memandang Malaysia yang mulai nyolot itu. Mereka saling beradu pandang disertai dengan backsound suara petir yang menggelegar pertanda persaingan sengit kembali dimulai.

_Bertahan satu ci~nta_

_Bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A_

_Bertahan satu ci~nta_

_Betahan demi C.I.N.T.A_

Malay langsung gedubrak style demi mendengar Netherland nyanyi lagu 4L4y dengan bahasa Indonesia yang ga jelas, entah nyanyi atau batuk-batuk.

Jadi sekarang persaingan menyalakan ringtone di HP masing-masing selesai sudah, berganti dengan adu nyanyi dengan suara sendiri.

Indonesia sweatdrop pangkat 3.

"Sialan, emang lu doang yang bisa nyanyi lagu 4L4y _made in_ negaranya kakak gue!"

Dan Malay pun mulai bernyanyi.

_Yu now mi soweeeellll…._

_Boy, ai nid yu_

_Boy, aI lop yu_

_Boy, ai heart yuuuu _

Gantian Netherland yang gedubrakan. Doi jijay banget lihat gaya bibir bocah satu itu yang nyanyi sampai termonyong-monyong supaya terlihat penuh penghayatan.

Indonesia sweatdrop pangkat 4. Lama-lama kepala Indonesia dipenuhi sweatdrop yang segede biji jagung.

Begitupun dengan sopir taxi yang sedari tadi mencoba memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara 3 orang penumpang anehnya itu, cinta segitiga kah? Madu 3 kah? Kawin siri 3 kah? Kawin lari 3 kah? Atau jangan-jangan anggota 3 Diva? Eum, yang terakhir itu dapat dipastikan 100% salah!

Persaingan masih berlanjut. Nether menatap Malay dengan tatapan intimidatif. Begitu juga Malay menatap Nether dengan tatapan provokatif. Suasana persaingan itu terasa amat sangat panas sampai-sampai mobil-mobil yang ada di kanan kiri depan belakang mereka yang sedang berhenti menunggu lampu hijau menyala turut merasakan distorsi di udara.

Tatapan mengerikan itu masih berlanjut sampai akhirnya sang kekasih yang dari tadi cuma sweatdrop doang, menjulurkan tangan mungilnya ke wajah 2 orang 'suami'-coret-partnernya itu lalu tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya. Seketika itu kedua mahluk yang sedang bersaing dengan sengit kontan _melted _hatinya demi melihat senyuman yang aduhai itu.

Indonesia, dengan masih tersenyum manis, mengambil tissue dari box, menggulungnya menjadi 2 buah gumpalan besar dan tanpa belas kasihan menjejalkan nya ke mulut dua orang sinting di kanan kirinya. Yang menjadi korban penyumpalan cuma melongo ga percaya kekasihnya yang tadi tersenyum dengan sangat gantengnya itu tega menganiaya mereka dengan gumpalan tissue itu.

Indonesia menatap kedua semenya itu dengan tatapan jutek bin sebel, lalu mengeluarkan HP nya sendiri dan menyetel lagu favoritnya kencang-kencang.

_Dasar kau keong racun_

_Baru kenal udah ngajak tidur_

_Ngomong ga sopan santun_

_Kau pikir aku ayam kampung_

_Kau rayu diriku_

_Kau goda diriku_

_Kau colek diriku_

_Hey, kau tak tahu malu_

_Tanpa basa-basi kau ajak hepi-hepi_

_...  
><em>

Lampu hijau menyala dan entah kenapa sebabnya-mungkin juga karena pengaruh lagu Keong Racun versi house music dari HP milik Indonesia itu, taksi yang mereka tumpangi mendadak ikutan ajep-ajep di tengah jalan.

"Tarik, mang!" Indonesia berteriak kencang

TBC~

Huahahahhaa…..

Semakin eror

Semakin ga jelas

RnR pliz…

Next Chap :

"_Mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita~"_


	4. Chapter 4

Ketemu lagi dengan Azayaka Freak

Maap ya apdetnya lama

Banyak tugas numpuk n harus diselesaikan

Semoga masih suka dengan polipartner kita ini

Hetalia punya om Hide

Tapi kalo 3 polipartner OC nya saya, hehe…

Eps 4 : Mau Dibawa Kemana Hubungan Kita~

Hujan deras masih mengguyur negeri milik Indonesia saat taxi yang membawa mereka dari bandara tiba di depan gerbang rumah besar milik Indonesia.

"Nih, Pak, kembaliannya ambil aja," ujar Nether seraya menyerahkan selembar uang seratus ribuan pada sopir taksi.

Sang sopir mendengus.

"Ambil kembalian pala lu peyang! Wong di argonya jelas-jelas terpampang angka 100.000! Dasar bule bokek!" si sopir dongkol karena ga dapet tip.

Malaysia langsung turun dari taksi, membukakan pintu untuk Indonesia dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sepayung sama aku yuk, beib…"

Indonesia bengong demi melihat Malaysia asyik berteduh di bawah payung transparan berenda dengan motif polkadot warna pink, mengulurkan tangan padanya mengajaknya satu payung berdua.

Polkadot pink nya itu lho yang…ga nahan! *author ngakak guling-guling

"Sepayung sama aku aja, _honey_…"

Nether yang tadi masih sibuk membongkar bagasi, tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Malay, asyik memayungi dirinya dengan payung super besar berwarna warni mejikuhibiniu serupa pelangi, mengulurkan tangan padanya, mengharapkan dirinya berlabuh di bawah payung yang sama dengannya.

"Jangan mau sepayung sama tukang ojek payung, beib!" tukas Malay. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Nether.

"Heh, apa maksud lu!" Nether jadi gusar diejek tukang ojek payung gara-gara payungnya segede gaban.

"Lebih baik sepayung sama aku, beib, payung ku lebih imut, romantis en gaya…" Malay mengibaskan poni lemparnya sambil menebar tatapan seksinya pada Indonesia. Nether merinding jijay.

"Jangan mau pake payung banci kaya punya dia, honey!" Nether kembali menyerang.

"Apa maksud lu payung banci!" gantian Malay yang gusar.

"Lihat aja payung polkadot pink gitu, yang pake siapa lagi kalau bukan banci!"

"Ugh, sialan! Yang pasti payung gue lebih romantis, bisa buat sepayung berdua! Daripada punya lu, sepayung se-RT!"

Nether dan Malay kembali beradu pandang saling mengintimidasi.

Sementara si sopir taksi tampangnya sudah bête kadar akut lantaran Indonesia belum juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mungkin bingung memilih diantara 2 tukang ojek payung yang sedari tadi bertengkar memperebutkan calon konsumennya.

"Bastard, gue dah mau cari setoran lagi nih!" gumamnya dalam hati.

Indonesia yang sedari tadi cuma diam tanpa menjatuhkan pilihan pada salah satu dari 2 tukang ojek payung _wannabe_ itu, tiba-tiba berlari sambil berhujan-hujanan ria ke arah gerbang rumahnya.

Kedua tukang ojek payung _wannabe_ itu melongo. Sedetik kemudian mereka pun kompakan teriak memanggil nama mantan calon pelanggannya yang lebih memilih kehujanan daripada mati kepusingan mendengar ocehan mereka.

"Honeeeeyyyy…!"  
>"Beeeeiiiibbb…!"<p>

Keduanya ngacir menyusul Indonesia.

Dan si sopir taxi yang sejak awal mencoba menebak hubungan apa gerangan yang terjadi antara 3 mantan konsumennya itu, akhirnya berhasil menemukan jawaban atas segala tanda tanya besar di otaknya. Yap, kesimpulan yang bisa diambilnya, ketiga mantan konsumennya itu adalah : **HOMO 3!**

-0000-

Pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu mengibaskan rambut dan pakaiannya yang basah akibat tersiram hujan yang cukup deras. Teras ruang tamunya pun menjadi becek, penuh genangan air yang menetes dari tubuhnya.

"Ya ampun, beib, ngapain sih kamu hujan-hujanan gitu! Nanti kamu sakit!" Malay langsung membuka jaketnya dan melampirkannya pada tubuh kakaknya-coret-kekasihnya yang basah.

Melihat Malay sudah duluan melampirkan jaketnya, Nether ga mau kalah, buru-buru ia melepas syal kesayangannya yang berwarna putih-biru itu dan melilitkannya ke leher Indonesia.

"Bodoh, kalau gini, gimana gue mau ganti baju!" semprot Indonesia sebel.

Dengan kejam dibuangnya kedua benda pemberian kekasihnya itu lalu ia mulai melepas pakaiannya yang basah satu persatu.

Itu memang hal yang biasa bagi Indonesia. Melepas pakaian dimana pun ia suka sewaktu ia masih sendiri dulu. Namun ia lupa sekarang ia tidak sendiri lagi.

"Whatde..!" Indonesia baru saja hendak membuka celananya yang basah kalau saja ia tidak ingat ada 2 mahluk mesum yang siap menjadi predator kapan saja ia lengah.

Oh, lihatlah wajah 2 orang 'suami' nya itu. Mulut menganga dengan air liur yang membanjir mengharap Indonesia meneruskan adegan buka-bukaanya tadi. Netherland sudah siap dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat, siap untuk menerjang tubuh Indonesia kapan saja. Sementara Malay bukan hanya di mulutnya yang mengalir air liur, pembuluh darah di hidungnya juga sepertinya sudah siap untuk meledak saat itu juga.

"Shit!" Indonesia langsung ngacir ke kamarnya, ga peduli dengan baju basahnya yang belum selesai dibuka.

"Oh, honey, kamu tahu aja aku pingin kesana!"

"Beib, tungguin dong, jangan keburu napsu gitu!"

Oh, rupanya 2 orang partner Indonesia iu salah paham. Disangkanya Indonesia menginginkan adegan rated M di kamar, padahal Indonesia lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi yang memang letaknya di dalam kamar pribadinya.

"Lho, kok!"

"Kenapa malah belok kesana!"

Dua orang itu kecele begitu melihat Indonesia ngacir ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Beib, kamu salah masuk, ranjangnya ada di sebelah sini!" teriak Malay sambil gedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Honey, kalau mau ganti baju ga usah malu-malu, pake di kamar mandi segala! Aku kan sudah hapal ukuran vital regionmu!"

"BERISIIIIKKKKKK!" Indonesia murka banget. Ia memang sudah hapal kelakuan 2 'suami'nya itu yang selalu berotak mesum.

"Beib, buka dong…ga apa-apa deh kita 'main' nya di kamar mandi aja" Malay merayu.

"Honey, sweetheart..buka dong, nanti kamu kedinginan lho lama-lama di dalam"

"BIARIIINNN!"

"Beib, ayo dong, aku pingin dipeluk kamu…"

"honey, ayo dong, aku pingin meluk kamu nih…"

"BASTARD! JANGAN GANGGU! GUE MAU ISTIRAHAT!"

Nether dan Malay terdiam. Mungkin mereka terlalu napsu sehingga setiap kali melihat Indonesia, yang terbayang di otak mereka adalah _rape, rape_ dan _rape._ Tidakkah mereka kasihan melihat pemuda berambut ikal itu yang sangat-sangat butuh istirahat sampai-sampai untuk tidur pun ia harus di bathtub kamar mandi supaya tidak diganggu oleh mereka.

"Ahh…"

Malay menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok pembatas kamar mandi. Begitu juga Nether yang bersandar melepas lelah di tembok yang sama.

Hening. Sunyi. Malay pun mulai bersenandung memecah sepi.

_Mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita~_

_Jika kau terus menunda-nunda_

_Dan tak pernah nyatakan cinta_

_Mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita~_

"BERISIIIKKKKK, MALAAAAY!" Indonesia langsung protes.

Nether dan Malay pun mingkem. Mereka semua terdiam. Asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Malaysia POV:

Gue pingin berduaan aja sama Indon tanpa harus diganggu si vampire bejat. Pingin mesra-mesraan, rangkul-rangkulan, sayang-sayangan, de el el. Gimanapun caranya gue harus memenangkan hati Indon. Gue ga boleh kalah dari si tulip samping gue ini.

Netherland POV:

Si bocah tengik ini selalu aja ngeganggu. Bikin gue ga bisa fokus berduaan sama Indo. Gue harus cari cara buat menangin hatinya Indo. Gue ga mau kalah dari si bocah gemblung ini. Gue harus bikin Indo menjatuhkan pilihannya hanya pada gue.

Entah kenapa dua orang fans Indonesia itu bisa punya pikiran yang sama, yaitu mencari cara memenangkan hati kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar mandi, tepatnya di dalam bathtub kosong yang dingin seorang Indonesia yang ganteng sedang melamun.

"Mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita…"

Sepotong bait lagu yang barusan dinyanyikan Malay entah kenapa terus terngiang di telinganya.

Ya, hubungan ini mau dibawa kemana? Hubungan aneh bin absurd ini. Hubungan yang aneh karena serba tidak jelas.

Suami-isteri kah?

Tuan-pembantu kah?

Motherland-koloni kah?

Majikan-peliharaan kah?

Hubungan yang absurd karena tak jelas visi-misinya, arah kebijakannya, indikator kinerja kegiatannya, serta input-output-outcome yang terukur dan memberikan benefit dan impact yang positif.

Seperti dalam sebuah organisasi yang seharusnya memiliki RPJMN-Rencana Pembangunan Jangka Menengah Nasional, sebuah rencana yang akan membimbing dan memberikan _path_ bagi langkah-langkah selama 5 tahun ke depan. Juga memiliki Renstra-Rencana Strategis yang akan menjadi _guidance _bagi program dan kegiatan yang akan dilaksanakan organisasi itu dalam setahun yang akan datang. Juga pastinya memiliki LAKIP-Laporan Akuntabilitas Kinerja Instansi Pemerintah yang akan mengukur seberapa jauh keberhasilan yang sudah dicapai selama setahun organisasi tersebut melaksanakan program yang sudah disusun dalam Petunjuk Operasional Kegiatan. Semuanya tersusun dengan harmonis, seiring, sejalan, sehingga menghasilkan program-program yang meningkatkan kualitas kehidupan kebangsaan secara menyeluruh.

Maap, ga ngerti ya? Ini bahasa organisasi pemerintah…hehe

Ah, Indonesia sudah terlalu lelah mengurusi RPJMN, Renstra serta LAKIP dari hubungan rumitnya dengan Netherland dan Malaysia.

Pemuda berambut ikal itupun tertidur di bathtub dengan nyamannya, terbebas dari gangguan 2 setan neraka berwujud bule Belanda dan bocah Melayu.

"Mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita~"

"MALAAAAAYYY! NYANYI SEKALI LAGI GUE BAKAR LU IDUP-IDUP!" jerit Indonesia dari balik kamar mandi.

TBC~

Aneh ya?

Maklum apted chapter sambil menyelesaikan tugas negara, beginilah hasilnya…hweeehh T,T

Mohon ripiu nya *sembah sujud

Regards~


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, Azayak Freak lagi

Masih belum bosan kan dengan polipartner kita?

Pesan-pesan:

**Anze**: IndoAussie nya tar dulu yah, blm dpt ide, saya malah dpt ide buat lanjutin yg ini, hehe...

**HirumaManda**: akhirnya saya malah milih menghabiskan wikend dgn nulis fict en mengabaikan tugas negara T,T *dasar abdi negara tidak loyal

**BlackFred Bonnefoy**: adegan rape nya tar dulu yah, di final chap ada adegan 3som nya kok, tapi msh lama, hehe...lagian kasian si Indon, gajinya kecil, adegannya di rape mlulu..wkwk

**semua yg meripiu**: thanx ya atas perhatian en dukungannya, i love u readers! *kiss bye gaje

OK, Let's chekidot langsung!

WARNING : **Yaoi **(sekarang dan selama-lamanya), masih cerita rebut-rebutan, saing-saingan yang tiada ujung (semoga ga bosen), rated M buat adegan hot kissnya, yang mengharapkan adegan ranjang tar dulu ya, nanti saya buatkan khusus 1 chapter tersendiri untuk itu.

Hetalia punya om Hide

Begitu juga dengan lagu-lagu yang saya pakai buat _backsong_, punya yang mencptakan masing-masing.

Eps. 5 : Dance With Me

Malam itu entah kenapa terasa sangat romantis bagi seorang Netherland. Entah karena ia sedang berada di puncak kondisi tubuhnya yang paling fit setelah bergabung dengan klub fitness ternama ibukota berembel-embel selebriti sehingga setelah fitness aliran darah di tubuhnya menjadi lancar dan mengalirkan hormon-hormon kejantanannya dengan maksimal ke seluruh urat syarafnya, ataukah hanya pengaruh dari parfum tester yang dicoba oleh Indonesia sewaktu jjs ke mall tadi siang yang mengandung sedikit _pheromone_ yang dapat membangkitkan naluri "kebinatangan" alamiah seorang Netherland, yang pasti malam itu ia ingin sekali berdansa dengan kekasih tercintanya.

Dengan secarik kertas berwarna pink ditulisnya kata-kata indah, pujian bagi sang kekasih serta ajakan untuk berdansa diiringi musik romantis plus lilin remang-remang di ruang keluarga yang sudah sejak tadi dipersiapkannya sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat sangat cantik. Namun bukan hanya sekedar dansa romantis tentunya. Setelah itu pastinya ada 'adegan selanjutnya terserah Netherland' yang sudah disusun sesuai skenario mesum ciri khasnya. Ah, om Nether, bisakah 1 chapter saja Anda tidak berpikir mesum, batin author.

_Dear Indo_

_Mijn lieverd..._

_My every breath of my life_

_My every beat of my heart_

_Please dance with me_

_I want to spend this romantic night by dancing with you_

_Only with you_

_Your Neth..._

Indonesia yang lagi masak makan malam di dapur cuma bisa bengong membaca secarik kertas warna pink yang tertempel di kulkas.

"Dasar kurang kerjaan! Ga tau apa gue lagi ribet begini!" sungutnya

Si pemuda ikal itupun melanjutkan aktivitasnya bersama panci, kompor dan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya di dapur, sementara si abang Nether yang lagi ngidam pingin dansa bersama sang yayang itu makin kehilangan kesabaran dan kesetiaannya untuk menanti sang kekasih karena sudah dibuat menunggu sampai berlumut! Dengan ga sabar ia pun meluncur ke dapur menjemput sang yayang. Niat hati ingin menjemput dan mengajak dansa dengan romantis sambil sedikit membungkuk dan mencium lembut punggung tangan sang pujaan hati sembari mengucapkan "_May i_.," malah berganti menjadi adegan jemput paksa ala film-film mafia zaman dulu. Alhasil yang menjadi korban penjemputan paksa itupun misuh-misuh.

"Aaaarrrghhhh! Apaan sih, tulip bego! Gue lagi masak!" Indo marah-marah.

Nether ga mau ambil peduli. Sesampainya di ruang keluarga yang sudah disulap menjadi lantai dansa romantis, Ia menurunkan tubuh mungil Indonesia yang masih mengenakan celemek masak plus menggenggam sebatang wortel segar. Dengan sikap lembut en _gentleman_ ia berlutut, menggamit telapak tangan kekasihnya lalu menciumnya dengan penuh penghayatan.

"_Please_.." ajaknya.

"Aa-gu-gue...ga bisa...dansa.."

Indonesia menatap Nether kikuk. Terus terang ia tidak ahli berdansa dansi penuh basa basi.

Melihat lawan mainnya cuma menatap dengan bingung, si bule Belanda berbadan besar itu berinisiatif memulai duluan. Ia merangkul tubuh slim Indonesia, mendekapnya sedekat mungkin lalu menggenggam tangannya untuk mulai berdansa pelan seiring lantunan lagu mellow yang mengalun di ruangan itu.

Nether menatap pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya, mencoba menjelajahi setiap jengkal ruangan di irish bola mata legamnya. Ah ditatap seperti itu Indonesia jadi grogi! Lihatlah semu merah di wajah manisnya itu yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan berpaling dari tatapan Nether.

Pemuda tulip yang malam itu mengenakan tuxedo hitam menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam untaian ikal hitam legam milik kekasihnya, menghirup aroma khasnya dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum nakal sambil berbisik,

"Rambutmu wangi sup, Indo," ia terkekeh.

JDUG. Sebuah jitakan mesra mendarat di jidat Neth akibat ucapannya barusan.

"Aduh!' ia meringis.

Indonesia menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut membuat hasrat Neth untuk menggoda pemuda manis itu makin menjadi.

"Oh, jitakan yang penuh cinta! Kalau kamu yang jitak, berkali-kali pun aku rela, Indo," rayunya tersenyum.

"Gombal!" balas Indo cemberut tapi blushing.

Demi melihat wajah manis dan pasrah milik Indonesia, Netherland merasakan hasrat yang mulai memuncak. Fitness rutin itu benar-benar membuat aliran darah yang membawa hormon-hormon mesum ke seluruh jaringan tubuh, termasuk otaknya itu bereaksi dengan cepat. Setiap sentuhan kecil, helaan napas, tatapan mata, bahkan aroma sup bawang putih yang ia cium dari rambut kekasihnya itu langsung membakar gairahnya seketika. Dipeluknya Indonesia dengan sangat erat sambil diarahkannya tubuh mungil itu ke dinding ruangan.

"_Ik hou van je_, Indo..." ia berbisik lembut di telinga partnernya itu.

Indonesia mengerang pelan sewaktu Neth menggigit ujung telinganya dan menjilatinya dengan liar.

Sedetik kemudian bibirnya mulai melumat bibir sang uke yang sepertinya sudah pasrah.

"Mmmm.." masih dalam pergulatan 2 bibir yang belum ingin berpisah.

Sambil berkonsentrasi mencium, tangan besar Nether mulai menggerayangi wilayah sensitif milik Indonesia.

"Ooogghh.." Indonesia memejamkan mata.

BRAK. Pintu ruang keluarga tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasarnya.

Malay menatap tajam lalu masuk dengan membawa selendang ala film-film Bollywood.

Seketika itu _backsong_ pun berganti-entah siapa yang mengganti kaset atau CD nya-menjadi lagu _Jai Ho_ nya A. Rahman, _soundtrack_nya Slumdog Millionaire.

_Jai hooo..._

_You are my destiny_

_Jai hoooo..._

Malay menghampiri 2 sejoli yang hendak berbuat mesum tapi gagal itu, merebut tubuh Indonesia dari Netherland yang masih terbengong-bengong karena proyek rated M nya diganggu dan harus gagal total gara-gara kehadiran si bocah gemblung satu ini.

Indonesia hanya nurut dan mengikuti kemana Malay merangkulnya pergi. Mungkin ia masih _jetlag_, belum bisa membedakan antara sentuhan Nether barusan dengan rangkulan Malay sekarang.

Malay pun dengan jagonya ber-lipsing-ria dengan lagu A. Rahman yag sudah sangat ia hapal sambil mengalungkan selendang Bollywoodnya ke leher Indonesia seolah berkata _let's dance Bollywood with me, baby! _Diajaknya Indonesia berputar-putar, menari India, sambil nehi-nehi, sambil acha-acha, sambil beradegan kejar-kejaran yang berujung pada adegan dipeluknya seorang Indonesia oleh seorang Malaysia dengan mesra ala _Gone With The Wind. _Detik selanjutnya adalah adegan Indonesia yang klepek-klepek karena dicium dengan buasnya oleh partner dansa Indianya di hadapan Netherland yang tampangnya mirip gunung Merapi yang siap ereksi-eh salah-erupsi.

"Mmm...Ma-Malay.." Indonesia menatap Malay dengan wajah memerah mirip kepiting rebus siram saos tomat.

"_I love you_, beib.." bisiknya.

Indonesia ga sanggup berkata apa-apa demi melihat tatapan lembut tapi liar itu.

"STOOOOPPPPP!" Nether berteriak.

Dengan geram Nether merebut Indonesia dari tangan Malay dan memeluknya dengan erat seolah tidak ingin melepasnya lagi.

"Sini Indo, jangan pedulikan si bocah tengik itu, kita lanjutin dansa kita, ok, _my honey_.."

_Backsong _berganti lagi menjadi lagu mellow. Kedua insan itu melanjutkan dansanya lagi. Nether pun sibuk mengumbar kata-kata mesra lagi.

"_Ik hou van je, mijn liever_d.."

Neth mencium Indonesia di hadapan Malay. Dengan sengaja memamerkan kemesraan. Lagi-lagi Indonesia _jetlag_, bingung dengan pertukaran partner yang terjadi begitu cepat tanpa ia bisa deteksi sebelumnya.

Ganti Malay yang menatap Netherland dengan geram. Memutar otak, ia berusaha mencari ide untuk merebut yayangnya dari rival terberatnya itu.

_Chal chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya_

_Chal chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya_

"Hah!"

Indonesia langsung menoleh begitu mendengar lagu itu, memutus secara sepihak ciuman panas yang sedang berlangsung dengan Nether.

"Sini, beib!" panggil Malay.

Si pemuda Melayu-oriental itu sedang mempersiapkan laptop dan menyalakan webcam.

Tanpa berpikir 2 kali, Indonesia langsung ngacir menghampiri Malay, meninggalkan Nether yang bibirnya masih termonyong-monyong berkat ciuman panas yang terputus tadi.

"Eh, eh, lagu itu yah!" tanya Indonesia semangat.

"Iya, kita ikutan lipsing bareng yuk, beib!"

Dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah Indonesia dan Malaysia malah asyik lipsing lagu Chaiyya-Chaiyya dan joget-joget India ala Briptu Norman Kamaru yang lagi hits sambil cekikikan ga jelas di depan webcam.

"Abis ini diaplod ya, Malay, siapa tahu kita bisa jadi seleb dadakan kaya Briptu Norman."

"Beres!"

_Chal chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya_

_Chal chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya_

_Chal chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya_

_Chal chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya_

Demi melihat keajaiban alam itu Nether cuma melongo. Doi shock berat. Hampir aja kena serangan jantung mendadak. Ia baru tahu ternyata Indonesia, kekasih tercintanya, jantung hatinya, mimpi di setiap tidurnya, belahan jiwa yang sudah didekatinya selama lebih dari 3,5 abad itu ternyata...**BANCI WEBCAM! BANCI YUTUB! **

"Ooooohhhhh!" Netherland nangis darah sambil _headbang_ di tembok.

Sedangkan kedua Melayu Brother Briptu Norman _wannabe_ itu malah makin asyik berjoget India...

TBC~

Huahahaha...

Maap, ketawanya kekencengan,,hehe

RnR pliz...

Regards~


	6. Chapter 6

Eps. 6 : Lick My Ice Cream

Pesan-pesan:

Buat teman2 yang udah ripiu, HirumaManda, Yuki Mitsuko, Azuruyutaya, Nyasararu, BlackFred, Anze, Icha desu, Miu Faustus, AninDVD, Maurita Anjelitz, Fujoshi anon, Mena dan yang tidak dapat disebutkan namanya satu persatu : Makasih sudah bersedia meripiu... I HEART YU! Muach, muach...*aih jijay!

Ripiu darimu penghargaan buatku...

Ripiu lagi yaaaaahhhhh...

**BERANI LANJUT?**

Hetalia punya om Hide

WARNING: **Yaoi** (selalu, sekarang dan selama-lamanya, _long life to yaoi_!), ada adegan hot kiss en _rape_ sepihak yang brutal, hehe...

* * *

><p>Netherlands melihat kalender di dinding. Tanggal 14 Februari. Hari kebangsaan sejuta umat yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Hari dimana semua orang mendadak jadi penyair pinggir jalan berlomba-lomba menciptakan puisi romantis. Hari dimana coklat, bunga, kado-kado dan segala hal yang berwarna pink laris manis diserbu pembeli. Hari dimana akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan jika saja ia punya duit sehingga bisa mengajak yayangnya Indonesia jalan-jalan ke Dufan, <em>dinner<em> romantis di tepi Teluk Jakarta atau menikmati _sunset_ di pantai Marina.

Sayangnya ia sedang tidak punya duit alias **BOKEK.**

Terkutuklah Laos, Myanmar dan Cambodia, 3 tuyul tukang jajan yang selalu mendekati, memuji, memuja, mengagungkan dirinya di depan Indonesia, tapi pada akhirnya selalu saja UUD, Ujung Ujungnya Duit. Demi menjaga gengsi di depan yayangnya, Netherlands pun bersikap sok royal dengan mengumbar duit jajan sebanyak-banyaknya pada 3 setan neraka itu, berharap Indonesia akan memandang kagum padanya dan menganggapnya sebagai kakak ipar dermawan bagi 3 adiknya.

Akibatnya ia bangkrut! Di kantongnya hanya tersisa selembar uang sepuluh ribuan, itupun boleh ngembat sisa kembalian belanjaannya Indonesia tadi pagi sangking bokeknya. Dengan kondisi perekonomian dalam negeri yang sedang morat marit begini sepertinya Nether harus mengubur dalam-dalam mimpinya untuk dapat valentinan romantis bersama sang kekasih.

Ugh, padahal momentnya sangat pas sekali. Tanggal 14 Februari. Hari Minggu pula! Hari dimana Indonesia _free_ dari tugas-tugas negaranya, _free_ dari pemerahan tak berperikemanusiaan yang dilakukan Bossnya, _free_ dari rutinitasnya yang _extraordinary_. Pokoknya _FULL DAY AVAILABLE, LOVEABLE AND RAPEABLE ANYTIME!_

"Huuh.." pria bule berambut jabrik itu menghela napas seraya beranjak dari kursi malas di ruang keluarga. Ia berjalan menuju halaman di depan rumah besar kekasihnya yang luas. Di salah satu sudut halaman itu ada sosok yang sangat dicintainya sedang asyik 'bercumbu' dengan rombongan bunga, mulai dari bunga Matahari, Melati sampai Anggrek.

Untuk menghilangkan suntuk akibat kekurangan dana (baca: bokek) ia pun mencoba berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar. Tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada selembar poster di depan minimarket tak jauh dari situ. Poster yang bergambar seorang model cantik sedang makan es krim vanila stik berlapis cokelat. "Dengan lapisan cokelat Belgia yang tebal dan nikmat," begitu terpampang disana. Mata Netherlands tak lepas dari tulisan di bawahnya, "Hanya Rp. 10 ribu!"

"Yah, cukuplah," batinnya sambil merogoh kantong kempesnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari minimarket itu dengan membawa sepotong es krim berlapis cokelat Belgia tersebut. Niatnya ingin ia berikan sebagai hadiah valentine super prihatin bagi Indonesia.

"Indo pasti suka," batinnya.

Sesampainya di rumah rupanya Indonesia sudah selesai 'bercumbu' dengan anggota kebunnya yang luas. Sekarang pemuda Asia Tenggara nan manis itu sedang beristirahat di ruang tamu sambil meluruskan kakinya yang pegal-pegal sehabis mengurusi kebunnya.

"Eh? Buatku?" tanya Indo bingung.

Nether mengangguk.

"Emm, aku ga begitu suka dengan es krim yang mengandung banyak susu..." elak Indonesia yang langsung membuat pundung Nether.

"Udah gue bela-belain beli pake duit terakhir di kantong, dia malah ga doyan!" tangis Nether dalam hati.

Indonesia memang tidak begitu suka susu dan makanan lain yang mengandung susu. Maklum sejak kecil ia tidak dibiasakan minum susu. Dalam kamus seorang Indonesia susu hanyalah pelengkap, sebagai lima sempurna dari empat sehat. Bisa memenuhi empat sehat saja sudah syukur! Paling banter ia cuma minum air tajin sewaktu kecil, sebagai minuman alternatif pengganti susu yang harganya kian hari kian tak terjangkau.

Demi melihat ekspresi wajah Nether yang hampir memutuskan untuk gantung diri karena es krim cokelat Belgianya ditolak, pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu ga tega dan akhirnya bersedia mencicipi es krim penuh perjuangan cinta hadiah dari si bule Tulip.

CRACK, _one bite_.

Sepotong cokelat Belgia menempel di sudut bibir mungil nan menggoda itu. Langsung diusap dengan lembut oleh tangan besar berkulit pucat.

"Happy valentine, _mijn lieverd_..." bisik pemilik tangan besar itu pelan.

Seketika itu wajah Indonesia bersemu.

"N-nah, sekarang giliranmu, Neth, ayo cicipi juga," sodor Indonesia berusaha tidak terlihat gugup akibat perbuatan Nether barusan.

CRACK. Nether ikutan mencicipi.

Oh, es krim cokelat Belgia yang dibeli dengan sisa duit terakhir yang ia miliki, rasanya benar-benar T.A.K T.E.R.L.U.P.A.K.A.N. Hampir-hampir saja ia menangis terharu ketika mencicipi es krim itu. Indonesia tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah sang partner. Ia senang karena Nether memberinya hadiah valentine walaupun hanya es krim-sepotong-berdua.

Netherlands mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya, menggigit sepotong cokelat Belgia lalu mengantarkannya ke bibir mungil kekasihnya menggunakan bibirnya.

"Ah...mmmmhh..." potongan cokelat Belgia itu kini berada di bibir pasangannya yang wajahnya memerah berkat aksinya barusan.

"Suka?" tanyanya lembut membuat wajah kekasihnya bertambah padam.

Indonesia mengangguk malu-malu.

Demi melihat wajah malu-malu-mau itu, Netherlands makin semangat. Dijilatnya lapisan vanila dengan lidah dan diantarkannya lagi ke bibir kekasihnya.

"Aammhhh.." Indonesia balas menyambut lidah hangat itu dengan membuka rongga mulutnya, membiarkan lidah basah berlumuran krim vanila milik pasangannya itu bermain-main sambil menyicipkan rasa vanila lembut di dalam sana. Krim putih manis itu pun lumer, melebur bersatu bersama saliva milik keduanya.

"Indo..." Neth menatap Indo dalam-dalam.

"Neth.." wajah merah itu pun membalasnya walau dengan tersipu.

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel depan berbunyi membuyarkan semua khayalan nafsu tingkat tinggi yang sedetik barusan menari-nari dengan liarnya di otak kedua sejoli itu.

"Ah, a-ada tamu, biar kulihat," Indonesia gugup. Nether menonjok dinding sambil mengutuk siapa pun tamu jahanam di balik pintu yang sudah merusak _romantic scene_ nya.

"Hah! MALAY!" Indonesia langsung menjerit melihat tamu di hadapannya.

Si bocah Melayu yang entah karena sedang bokek juga sama seperti Netherlands sehingga tak sanggup membelikan hadiah, ataukah karena ingin sok romantis en berusaha memenangkan perhatian dari Indonesia yang dicintainya-membuka seluruh pakaiannya di depan Indonesia tanpa menyisakan selembar benangpun di tubuhnya, melumuri tubuhnya sendiri dengan sepanci es krim Medan rasa duren lalu menyodorkan kartu ucapan besar pada Indonesia bertuliskan "_Happy Valentine, beib...lick me please..."_

Indonesia melotot.

"Ma-Malay...lu tau aja...kalo...gue..SENENG BANGET SAMA DUREEEEENNNNN!"

Seketika itu tubuh bugil Malay yang hanya ditutupi lapisan es krim duren ditarik dengan buasnya oleh Indonesia ke dalam rumah, ditidurkannya ke lantai lalu dijilatinya dengan penuh nafsu di hadapan Netherlands.

Adegan selanjutnya adalah duo Melayu brothers yang saling bergulat di lantai dengan ceceran es krim duren dimana-mana. Indonesia sang pencinta duren segala wujud, mulai dari es krim duren, dodol duren, sampai kondom rasa duren, dengan kalap menyicipi setiap jengkal tubuh Malay yang tertutupi es krim lengket itu, tanpa peduli bagian apa yang sedang ia kulum, jilat dan nikmati saat itu. Malay kewalahan sendiri saat Indonesia dengan membabi buta menjilat vital region miliknya yang berlumuran es krim duren.

"Aaagghh! Beib,..akkhh...pe-pelan-pelan!"

Netherlands cuma bisa melongo kaya orang bego shock stadium akut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Es krim cokelat Belgia gue kalah sama es krim duren kampungan punya si bocah..." Seakan ga percaya dengan realitas yang terjadi Neth berlari frustasi sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Sia-sialah pengorbanan duit terakhir di kantongnya. Sekarang ia hanyalah bule kere tanpa duit sepeserpun di kantong dan baru saja kalah telak dalam perjuangan cinta di hari valentine paling prihatin tahun ini.

Catatan penting dalam sejarah seorang Netherlands : tahun ini ia benar-benar A.L.E.R.G.I valentine!

"Huaaaaa...huhuhu..." banjir air mata di negeri Belanda.

"Indon, akhh...ukkhh..mmmhh...ooghh!" banjir air liur rasa duren di negeri Malaysia.

"Mm..aammh..nyumm...yummy" banjir es krim duren di negeri Indonesia.

TBC~

Haha...Malay menang lagi

Ga tau kenapa saya lagi seneng banget 'menganiaya' abang Nether *ampuuun, Bang aye ga maksud!

Chapter depan Malay menang lagi ga ya? Hmmm...*mikir, nyari ide

Mohon ripiu

Regards~

**Notes:**

Tau kan es krim cokelat Belgia yang saya omongin di atas? Ga perlu sebut merek yah..hehe

Ada yang ga tau es krim Medan? Itu lho yang suka ada di booth/saung kalo orang hajatan. Dibuat dengan santan, bukan dengan susu, beda dengan es krim bermerek yang mayoritas menggunakan bahan susu. Krimnya lebih kasar tapi punya aroma khas yang lebih menyengat, apalagi kalo yang rasa duren.


	7. Chapter 7

Eps. 7 : Drabbles Serba Serbi Nether-Indo-Malay

**AN :**

Terima kasih atas sambutan yang luar biasa para readers di chaps sebelumnya *halah. Mohon maaf kalo chap sebelumnya menimbulkan banyak kontroversi di kalangan pecinta Melayucest en Nether-Indo fans. Bukan maksud ingin menang-menangan, saya cuma ingin bersenang-senang 'mempermainkan' ketiga nations artis saya ini, hehe..*dibejek rame-rame

Nah, chap kali ini saya bikin drabbles jadi isinya gado-gado. Kadang Malay yang menang, kadang Neth yang menang, jadi imbang ya!

Oh ya, saya mau tau pendapat readers, **dari 11 drabbles di chap ini mana yang paling readers suka en mana yang readers ga ngerti**. Saya akan sangat seneng banget lho kalo readers mau review sekalian jawab, hehe...:)

Chapter kali ini mengisahkan lika liku, suka duka kehidupan 3 bintang fanfict kita dalam bentuk drabble. Beberapa diantaranya terinspirasi dari film/anime jadul (maklum saya angkatan dinosaurus, hehe...)

Warning :** Yaoi** (always n forever), cerita sinting, gila, miring, hati-hati jangan sampai anda tertular seperti mereka!

Hetalia punya bang Hidekaz

* * *

><p><strong>#1 : GHOST<strong>

_Ooo..my love...my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_Alone..lonely time_

Sebuah meja dengan papan kayu bundar yang bisa diputar dengan pedal di kaki. Seonggok lempung yang telah dicampur air, bahan untuk membuat gerabah atau tembikar. Diiringi lagu mellow nan melankolis berjudul Unchained Melody, soundtrack film Ghost yang populer di tahun 90an serta cahaya lampu temaram.

Ah, rencana rated M yang mana lagi kali ini, Neth?

Malam itu Netherlands terlihat sangat _oh-so-very-sexy_ dengan hanya memakai sepotong celana jeans panjang tanpa mengenakan atasan sehingga dada bidangnya yang kekar en _sixpack_ itu terekspos dengan bebasnya. Seolah seperti sudah direncanakan, malam itu ia juga tidak memakai gesper alias ikat pinggang plus kancing celana jeansnya itu tidak ia kaitkan (jangan dibayangin ya, readers, nanti ente pada pingsan sangking seksinya si Neth!), entah untuk memudahkannya 'beraksi' atau apa, entahlah! Ia duduk di kursi di belakang Indonesia yang sedang asyik membentuk adonan lempung basah menjadi sebuah gerabah. Dada bidang plus abdomen yang jika di _zoom in_ kamera akan terlihat lekuk-lekuk otot yang sangat maskulin itu otomatis bersentuhan hangat dengan punggung milik kekasihnya.

_And time goes by_

_So slowy_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

"Begini.." ujarnya lembut di telinga kekasihnya.

Neth mulai mengajari Indonesia membuat bentuk tembikar bagus bernuansa cinta. Jemari tangannya saling bersentuhan dengan jemari tangan milik sang pujaan hati, saling menari bersama dalam pergulatan lempung basah. Sambil tersenyum sesekali ditatapnya wajah Indonesia tampak samping yang masih serius dengan pekerjaannya.

_Voila,_ jadilah sebuah tembikar berbentuk hati mungil nan imut.

"Wah bagus!" seru Indonesia norak yang langsung disambut dengan senyum sumringah lagi sombong dari pasangannya.

"_My heart is just for you honey_.." Nether mencium telinga Indonesia. Yang dicium telinganya hanya bergetar kegelian.

"_Thanks_,..." balas Indonesia malu-malu sambil menatap lawan bicaranya yang duduk di belakangnya.

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love_

_To me..._

Dua bola mata itu saling tatap dengan pandangan penuh gairah. Perlahan tapi pasti wajah keduanya saling mendekat membuat jarak antara kedua bibir itu semakin menipis. Dan terjadilah peristiwa itu. Pergulatan dua bibir merah lagi basah yang saling terbakar nafsu. Pertarungan dua bibir diiringi tarian dua lidah dalam dansa penuh hasrat di dalam rongga hangat bersalut saliva. Ciuman itu begitu dahsyat sampai-sampai celana jeans yang dikenakan Netherlands terasa menyempit dan adik kecil penghuni boxernya meronta-ronta ingin bangun berdiri.

"Ah, cuma sekecil itu doang!"

Entah kapan datangnya, Malay tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah mereka berdua dengan meja dan peralatan membuat tembikar yang sama, serta sukses merusak rencana rated M yang entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya disusun dengan susah payah oleh Nether itu.

"_Damn! Damn! Damn it_!" kutuk Nether dalam hati.

"Gue bisa bikin yang segede ini!" dengan bangga Malay menunjukkan gerabah berbentuk hati yang lebih besar daripada yang dibuat Nether.

"Ugghhh! Gue juga bisa!" Nether ngamuk karena rencana mesumnya gagal maning, gagal maning!

Dibuatnya gerabah berbentuk _double heart_ imut yang saling berdampingan.

"_This is my heart and this is yours_..." bisiknya di telinga Indonesia sambil melirik dan melemparkan pandangan mengejek ke arah Malay.

"Hooeeekkkk!" Malay muntah darah jijay.

"Akh, masih belum hebat! Nih lihat bikinan gue!" malay gusar.

Kemudian ia membuat _double heart_ dengan ukuran super jumbo plus ukiran namanya dan nama Indonesia disana.

"_His heart and mine are bigger and stronger than yours_!" Malay tersenyum sombong.

Nether melirik dengan sinis. Begitu juga si bocah Melayu yang sejak tadi berusaha tidak mau terlihat kalah dari rival cintanya. Sementara Indonesia cuma bisa _sweatdrop_, males menanggapi pertarungan dua 'suami'-coret-partnernya yang setiap hari ditontonnya secara live.

"Hmm.._your heart is bigger than mine, but your __**VITAL REGION IS SMALLER THAN MINE**__,_ huahaha!"

Dengan bangganya Nether membentuk lempung basah itu menjadi sebuah vital region yang sedang 'tegak' berdiri dalam ukuran _super size_.

"B—B-BASTARD!" Malay langsung skakmat, ga sanggup membalas ejeken Netherland yang menyinggung wilayah intim negaranya. Apalagi dilihatnya Indonesia, kakak-coret-pujaan hatinya ikut-ikutan cekikikan demi melihat tanah lempung berbentuk vital region super gede buatan Nether.

Tengsin berat, buru-buru ia angkat kaki dari situ berusaha menyelamatkan muka serta harga dirinya.

"Hallo, Mak Ero, saya ingin konsultasi bagaimana caranya meng _up grade size_ dari vital region saya, oh minggu depan? Ok, baiklah..."

TUUUUTTT, telepon terputus.

...

**#2 : AVATAR JAMES CAMERON**

"Aaaaaggghhh..."

...

...

Indonesia berusaha menguasai napasnya setelah mencapai klimaks barusan.

"_I see you, honey_..." Netherlands mengusap peluh yang mengalir di jidat kekasihnya itu sambil mencium pelupuk matanya mesra.

"_I see you, beib_..." Malay membelai rambut kakak-coret-kekasihnya yang berantakan sambil mengecup untaian hitam ikal itu.

"_I see you all,..with my camcorder_.."

...

...

"Gyaaaaa!~ Laos, Myanmar, Cambodia!" jerit Indonesia, Malaysia dan Netherlands bersamaan menyadari adegan ranjang mereka bertiga berhasil diabadikan dengan sukses oleh 3 adik Indonesia yang super usil itu.

"Halo mbak Hungary, ada video baru nih, threesome Nether-Indo-Malay, 1000.000 Euro ok, deal!" Cambodia langsung menelpon Hungary, sang penadah video mesum untuk kemudian dijual ke pasar internasional.

"Wah, kaya mendadak kita, Myanmar, Cambodia!" seru Laos girang.

...

**#3 : TITANIC**

Di suatu malam yang begitu 'menggairahkan'...

"_You jump, i jump, Ok_?" seru Nether dan Malay kompakan di tepi ranjang.

"BASTARD! BADAN GUE REMEK DITIMPA LU BERDUA!" jerit Indonesia.

Esok paginya dipanggillah tukang urut patah tulang ke rumah Indonesia.

...

**#4 : KUCH KUCH HOTA HAY**

_Tum paas aaye yun muskuraaye_

(Kau hampiri diriku, tersenyum manisnya)

Indonesia menghampiri Malaysia lalu tersenyum menatap wajah adik-coret-partnernya itu dengan sangat gantengnya.

_Tum paas aaye yun muskuraaye_

(Kau hampiri diriku, tersenyum manisnya)

Malaysia menatap wajah kakak-coret-partnernya yang sedang tersenyum dengan gantengnya itu. Wajahnya bersemu sambil dag-dig-dug ga karuan berharap akan dicium, dipeluk, dikelonin dan seterusnya.

_Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikhaaye_

(Tanpa kusadari, kau berikan impian padaku)

Indonesia mengalungkan selembar selendang ke leher Malaysia dengan masih tersenyum dan menatap lekat.

_Ab t__um__ meraa dil, jage na sota hay_

(Kini hatiku tiada lagi terlena atau terjaga)

Malaysia menerima selendang pemberian dari Indonesia sambil tersenyum malu-malu-meong dan wajah yang memerah.

_Kya karo__n__ h__a__ye_

(Apa perlu kulakukan)

Indonesia dan Malaysia saling menatap mesra satu sama lain. Tangan Malaysia menggenggam tangan Indonesia erat-erat.

_Kuch kuch hota hay_

(Sesuatu terjadi dalam hatiku)

Mereka menggoyangkan sebelah pundak mereka, Indonesia pundak kanan, Malaysia pundak kiri, sambil lirik-lirikan genit, adegan wajib film Kuch Kuch Hota Hay.

"Dasar muka Bollywood tu anak berdua!" Netherlands yang sebel ditinggal manyun sendirian lantaran doi paling ga bisa joget ala negara nehi-nehi itu, memencet tombol off kipas angin besar-properti wajib industri film Bollywood untuk menghasilkan efek selendang atau kain sari yang berkibar tertiup angin-yang sedang menyala saat itu.

"Neth, kipas anginnya jangan dimatiin!" jerit Indonesia seraya melempar bola basket ke kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut menyerupai tulip itu.

Dari jauh Malay menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sepenuh hati.

...

**#5 : PRINCE OF THIEVES**

"_You know it's true...Everything i do, i do it for you_..." ujar Malay sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gombal.

"_Oh really_?" tanya Indo males.

"_Yes! Yes! Yes_!" jawab Malay semangat.

"_Are you sure_?"

"_Sure baby! Sure!_"

"Sapuin halaman rumah gue sana!"

"Mampus gue, halaman rumahnya si Indon luasnya 5 hektar!" Malay nyesel.

"wkwkw...rasain luh!" Nether mengacungkan jari tengahnya puas.

...

**#6 : BATMAN FOREVER**

"_Hold me, kiss me, thrill me...kill me_..." Neth nyanyi menirukan soundtracknya Batman Forever yang dinyanyikan U2 sambil membuka tangan lebar-lebar ke arah Indonesia.

"Serius minta dibunuh?" tantang Indonesia.

"Bunuh aku dengan cintamu, Indo..." sahut Neth lebay.

Beberapa saat kemudian Indonesia datang dengan mengajak Belarus komplit dengan koleksi pisau-pisaunya.

"Bel, si Neth katanya minta dibunuh tuh, silakan.."

"Gyaaaaa~ Indoooooo!" Neth lari terbirit-birit sampe ngompol sangking takutnya melihat tatapan killernya Belarus.

...

**#7 : AYAT-AYAT CINTA**

*Adegan film

"Fahri..."

"Aisyah..."

"Maria..."

...

...

"Aih, mereka kok mirip kita ya berpoli-poli gitu..." ujar Neth.

"Wah coba kehidupan kita bertiga diangkat ke layar lebar ya.." usul Malay ngaco. Mana ada produser film yang mau mengangkat film polipartner sinting macam mereka. Bisa rugi bandar dia! Kecuali untuk tujuan iklan layanan masyarakat mengatasi penyakit rabies!

"Ya, bedanya, kalau kehidupan kita dibuat jadi film maka judul yang pas adalah 'Ayat-Ayat Nista'...!" tambah Indonesia.

...

**#8 : METEOR GARDEN**

"Eh kita lipsing lagunya F4 yux!" ajak Indonesia si maniak lipsing sambil menyalakan webcam.

"Lha kita kan cuma bertiga, sedangkan F4 berempat!" Neth bingung.

Akhirnya demi menuntut terpenuhinya skenario menjadi F4 gadungan diseretlah Australia sebagai objek pelengkap penderita bagi fict ini.

"Ayo kita nyanyi!" ujar Indonesia dengan semangat '45.

Notes: nyanyikanlah dengan nada bagian reffrain dari lagu "Liu Xing Yi" nya F4.

"Kamilah pria tampan dari Hetalia...Banyak readers yang jatuh cinta...walaupun kami 4L4Y tapi tetap santai...karena kami empat pria tampaaaannn..."

"Ya ambruk, gue diseret-seret cuma buat syuting jadi topeng monyet gini..." batin Aussie tengsin.

...

**#9 : SAILORMO****O****N**

"Dengan kekuatan bulan akan menghukummu!"

Terdengar suara dari tivi yang menyala di kamar pribadi seorang Indonesia.

"Dengan kekuatan 'cinta' akan 'menusukmu'!" seru Neth dan Malay berbarengan.

"Agghhh! Okkkhhh...mmmmhh...Neth...Malay! Aaannnghhh..ahhh..ahhh.."

...

...

Itukah akibatnya kalau threesome-an sambil nonton anime jagoan cewek!

...

**#10 : TIME QUEST**

"Bidipbidip terbang terbang...teko ajaib!"

PRANG

KROMPYANG

"NEEETTTHHHHHH!" jerit Indonesia menyadari beberapa benda porselen kesayangannya jadi korban kebodohan seorang Netherlands.

"Ups, mampus gue!" Neth langsung pucat.

"UDAH DIBILANGIN TEKO ASLI GA BISA TERBANG, DASAR DODOL!" dijewerlah telinga Nether sampai merah.

...

...

Itulah akibatnya kalau ngajak bule autis nonton film anime anak-anak!

...

**#11 : SIAPA YANG PANTAS?**

_Aku terperangkap __d__iantara dua hati_

_Yang mencintaiku__..m__encintaiku_

_Ku __b__ingung tak menentu__ s__iapa yang benar__-benar_

_Mencintaiku__..__mencintaiku_

Indonesia _in action_ sedang memegang _mic_ di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mengeluarkan segala gaya penyanyi ala Indonesian Idol.

_Mereka berlomba saling mencuri_

_Mendapatkan hatiku_

Sementara Nether en Malay sibuk mengabadikan _performance_ sang yayang yang sedang karaoke _mode on_ melalui media camcorder di tangan masing-masing. Mereka berdua sibuk mencari _angle _yang tepat dan bagus, walaupun menurut mereka berdua dari sudut _angle_ manapun, uke tercintanya itu tetap terlihat ganteng, walaupun dilihat dari puncak monas bahkan puncak Himalaya sekalipun! Suer deh!

_Siapa yang pantas yang bisa kuandalkan_

_Bukan rayuan_

_Bukan pujian_

_Yang aku __butuh__kan __c__inta apa adanya_

_Aku…_

_Pilih__…_

_**DIA!**_

Tepat ketika Indonesia mengucapkan kata 'dia' plus adegan nunjuk dengan jari telunjuk, Australia lewat di depannya dengan tampang bloon. Maksud hati ingin meminjam komodo peliharaannya Indonesia untuk riset atas biaya UNESCO, malah kena tunjuk Indonesia di saat yang ga tepat.

Sedetik kemudian Nether dan Malay dengan tampang Ugh-Aussie-lu-minta-dihajar-berjamaah-itupun langsung menerjang Aussie yang tidak berdosa dan mengulitinya beramai-ramai.

Pulang-pulang Aussie harus menerima 12 jahitan di jidat, bibir dan dagu, mata kanan lebam, hidung _mblesek_, serta tangan dan kaki dibebat perban plus tongkat untuk alat bantu jalan sebagai oleh-oleh.

"Sialan, gue cuma nongol sebentar di scene ini, tapi bonyok-bonyok begini! Dasar author laknat, gue aduin ke _Amnesty International_ baru nyaho lu!" jeritnya merana.

**Notes :**

#1 : Unchained Melody, Pernah denger lagu itu? Soundtracknya film Ghost yang populer di tahun 1990 dibintangi oleh Demi Moore dan Patrick Swayze. Film romantis yang membuat model rambut bondol ala Demi Moore hits di tahun-tahun 90s. Bercerita tentang sepasang kekasih Sam dan Molly. Sam meninggal dunia karena tertembak dan menjadi hantu yang tidak dapat dilihat dan berkomunikasi bahkan dengan orang yang dicintainya sekalipun. Dia berusaha melindungi Molly, kekasihnya yang dalam bahaya dikarenakan suatu konspirasi licik. Akhirnya ia meminta bantuan seorang cenayang agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan Molly. Film ini sangat terkenal dengan adegan 'membuat gerabah/tembikar' dengan sebuah meja kayu bundar yang diputar dengan pedal yang dikendalikan kaki. Di atas meja kayu bundar itu diletakkan campuran tanah liat yang sudah dibasahi air, sambil diputar pedalnya lalu bentuk tanah liat/lempung sesuai keinginan.

Huahahahaha...

Gimana readers, puas?

Kepuasan anda kebanggaan kami *halah

Nah, sekarang tolong jawab pertanyaan saya di atas tadi yah...

Regards~


	8. Chapter 8

Eps. 8 : I Want You

Menjawab review di chap kemarin :

**HirumaManda**: iya, yang drabble TITANIC en AVATAR yang waktu itu saya jadiin status di FB, hehe…

**Fujoshi Anon**: anime TIME QUEST emang anime jadul, ceritanya ttg teko ajaib yang bisa terbang, plesetan Aladin dan 1001 malam gitu. Salah satu anime fave saya waktu jaman skull dulu, hehe

**Orenji Burst**: btw, seme gami apa sih? *orang oon

**Twing Wing Rurake** : hehe, iya sama-sama,…makasih juga dah ripiu fict saya, mampir terus yah…

**Ayano Ezakiya** : iya, GHOST emang film jadul, sekitar tahun 90an gitu. Ayo dong Ayano bikin fict juga…saya mau baca nih…:)

**Shinchan**: aih kamu doyan yang trisom-trisom ya? Kayanya fict saya banyak adegan trisomnya deh…hehe

WARNING: **YAOI** (FULL), chapter ini isinya **full lemon**, semoga yang membacanya sudah cukup umur en cukup iman dan takwanya demi menghindari kejadian-kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

Pesan sponsor : **Don't try this at home! It's v-v-v-very dangerous!**

Hetalia punya om Hide

* * *

><p>Part one :<p>

**Malaysian Garden Style **

Pukul 15.35 sore waktu Indonesia bagian barat. Seharusnya sudah cukup teduh untuk keluar rumah tapi entah kenapa sore itu rasanya panas dan lembab.

Seorang pemuda Malaysia mengusap peluh yang mengalir di jidatnya. Tubuhnya terasa gerah dengan udara tidak nyaman ini. Padahal ia baru separuh jalan membantu Indonesia, kakak merangkap kekasih merangkap partnernya yang sedang asyik 'menggauli' rerimbunan keanekaragaman flora yang menjadi koleksi tak ternilai harganya di halaman rumahnya yang luas. Baru menggunting beberapa dahan tanaman yang kering dan memasukkan daun-daun kering yang berserakan saja keringat di kaos lengan buntungnya itu sudah sebanyak ini. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berisirahat sambil berteduh di bawah pohon beringin yang rindang sambil menyaksikan kelincahan seorang Indonesia di bidang pertamanan, perkebunan dan pertanahan.

"Ah.." ia menyandarkan tangan di dagunya sambil terus menatap punggung Indonesia dari belakang.

Lihatlah kakaknya yang begitu hebat. Halaman yang maha luas ini dirawatnya dengan telaten setiap minggu sore. Mulai dari menyiram, memberi pupuk, menggunting ranting kering, membasmi hama, menyapu daun-daun kering, semua dilakukannya sendiri. Lihatlah lengan kuatnya itu yang memegang sapu lidi besar dengan gagah menyapu dan membersihkan halaman dari sampah dedaunan kering. Lengan bajunya disingsingkan laksana lagu perjuangan yang menjadi pelajaran wajib murid-murid SD, sehingga otot bisep, trisep dan kasep (?) nya terlihat.

Oh, lihat si kakak gagah itu sedang mengelap butiran keringat sebesar biji jagung yang mengalir dengan derasnya di jidat dan pelipisnya. Sesaat kemudian pemuda ganteng itu memutuskan melepas kaosnya yang terasa lepek oleh keringat dan melemparnya ke sebelah posisi duduk adiknya.

"Nitip!" serunya.

Adegan itu-dimana kakaknya berbalik badan menghadap dirinya lalu melepaskan kaosnya yang basah oleh keringat sambil mengibaskan poni ikalnya sampai tercipta cipratan-cipratan seksi ala _Baywatch_ terasa begitu _slow motion_ di mata seorang Malay. Saat itu Malay bisa menyaksikan betapa licin mengkilatnya wilayah dada yang tak tertutupi kaos lagi karena diguyur butir-butir keringat, membuatnya berteriak dalam hati "Waw, silau, man!" sambil ngiler mupeng. Andaikan bisa, ingin rasanya ia menjadi butiran keringat yang dapat bersetubuh dengan asyiknya di sekujur tubuh _slim but sexy_ milik kakaknya itu.

Malay menelan ludah. Lihatlah dua tonjolan kenyal berwarna kecoklatan itu. Lihatlah belikat menggoda yang mengundang untuk dicecap itu. Lihatlah siluet torso tampak belakang itu. Pikirannya tentang hal-hal erotis bersama kakaknya mulai meracuni otaknya. Ini gila! Saat itu juga Ia ingin sekali mencicipi tubuh bermandikan keringat itu. Ya, sekarang juga! Sesuai dengan tuntutan adik kecilnya yang mulai mengeras di bawah sana.

Bergegas ia menghampiri Indonesia yang sedang memegang selang air bersiap-siap untuk menyirami tanaman.

GREP. Indonesia terkejut menyadari tubuhnya direngkuh dari belakang.

"Malay? Ada apa?"

"Indon,..nngghh.." Malay bergumam tak jelas sambil memeluk tubuh berkeringat itu dari arah belakang dengan erat. Wajahnya terbenam di samping telinga kiri saudaranya. Nafasnya memburu.

Lidahnya mulai menjelajah tengkuk Indonesia menyusuri guratan-guratan kulit sawo matang nan eksotis sambil menghirup bau matahari-aroma khas tubuh berkeringat itu. Di saat bersamaan tangan Malay meremas dua tonjolan kenyal di wilayah dada bidang kakaknya membuat si empunya tonjolan sensitif itu mengerang tertahan.

"Sssh, Malay jangan disini! Nanti dilihat orang!" Indonesia langsung panik menyadari adiknya sedang horny dan sepertinya berniat me-_rape_ nya saat itu juga.

"Sekarang aja, Indon, gue dah ga tahan.." lirihnya seraya menyesap dalam-dalam wilayah perbatasan leher dan bahu kiri Indonesia dan meninggalkannya tanda kekuasaan disana.

"Mmmhh..Malay ja-jangan!"

Terlambat. Malay terlanjur tersulut hasratnya demi melihat pose telanjang dada kakaknya itu. Dengan setengah memaksa ia menyeret tubuh si rambut ikal ke arah rerimbunan semak. Dilemparnya Indonesia ke rerumputan dengan bengis. Ditatapnya seonggok sawo matang yang tergolek pasrah tanpa perlawanan sembari meneliti sekujur tubuh yang hanya terbalut celana pendek itu dengan tatapan lapar. Uh, celana yang mengganggu pemandangan!

"Malay.." lirih Indonesia pasrah yang kemudian diterjemahkan oleh telinga seorang Malaysia sebagai panggilan untuk menyelesaikan hasratnya yang memuncak sejak tadi.

Tanpa ampun diserangnya si rambut ikal. Celana pendek yang menghalangi pemandangan indah bagi matanya itu langsung dihabisi, mengakibatkan terekspose nya sebatang vital region mungil tanpa pelindung.

"Aduh sialan si Malay, ketahuan deh gue lagi ga pake boxer!" batin Indonesia tengsin.

Dibukanya lebar-lebar pangkal paha sang partner di bawahnya itu lalu dimulailah eksplorasi mulut tanpa batas yang sukses menghasilkan jeritan indah pertanda nikmat.

"Aaggggghhh! Oooggghhh!"

Benda panjang kenyal yang semula berukuran mini itu perlahan membesar dan mengeras pertanda derasnya aliran darah yang mengalir memenuhi rongga-rongga spon yang menyusun organ intim tersebut membuatnya mengacung tegak dan siap tempur.

Indonesia memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan nafsunya yang ikut-ikutan tersulut akibat perbuatan adiknya itu. Sesekali keluar erangan dan desahan penuh kenikmatan dari bibir mungilnya saat Malay dengan beringasnya memberikan bonus blowjob basah lagi panas di sore hari nan gerah itu membuat tubuhnya semakin basah oleh keringat hasil oksidasi. Pinggulnya berjengit dan berusaha mengimbangi gerakan mulut adiknya yang begitu dahsyat mengocok milik pribadinya keluar masuk dengan ritme yang semakin cepat. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Indonesia langsung menyerah takluk saat cairah putih kental miliknya menyembur dengan derasnya di dalam rongga mulut sang adik. Cukup banyak dan deras sampai beberapa diantaranya tak tertampung dan menetes berceceran di sudut bibir Malay.

"Ooohhh..." Indonesia melenguh nikmat pertanda orgasmenya tercapai.

Demi menatap wajah kakaknya yang sedang orgasme itu milik Malay tambah bereaksi. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu ia mendekati Indonesia yang setengah semaput setelah mencapai puncak lalu duduk di dada kakaknya itu. Batangan miliknya yang mulai mengeras diarahkan ke mulut milik Indonesia. Dagu si rambut ikal itu dipegangnya.

"Masukin" pintanya singkat.

Segera dikabulkan Indonesia yang langsung melahap sekujur batangan itu bulat-bulat. Pinggul Malay mulai bergerak mengocok miliknya keluar masuk rongga basah milik kakaknya yang juga membalasnya dengan kuluman lembut dan hisapan-hisapan penuh sensasi.

"Aaagghhh...mmhhh..Ndon...uuuggghhhh..."

Rerimbunan semak itu pun bergoyang makin liar.

Tak jauh dari halaman luas itu, 3 orang tuyul tukang jajan-coret-saudara sewilayah geografis Asia Tenggaranya Indonesia, siapa lagi kalau bukan Laos, Myanmar dan Cambodia sedang jjs (jalan-jalan sore) sambil menikmati jajanan di tangan masing-masing.

"Heh, Myanmar, lihat deh semak-semak rumput itu kok goyang-goyang ya? Padahal ga ada angin kencang," tanya Laos bingung.

"Ah, palingan itu Kak Indo yang lagi di _rape_ sama Kak Malay di semak-semak!" ujar Cambodia asal tapi jitu.

"Ih ga higienis banget sih 'main'nya di semak-semak! Kaya ga ada tempat yang lebih nyaman aja!" ejek Myanmar.

"Iya, di semak-semak dekat rumpun bambu itu kan banyak semutnya! Sebentar lagi palingan mereka lari terbirit-birit gara-gara digigit semut!" tambah Cambodia.

"Eh kita taruhan 5000 perak yuk, dalam hitungan ke berapa mereka bakal lari terbirit-birit?" ajak Laos yang langsung disetujui Myanmar dan Cambodia.

"Dalam hitungan 10" tebak Myanmar.

"Gue..mm..7 deh!" Laos mencoba menebak.

"Kalo menurut gue sih cukup hitungan 5!" Cambodia menebak sok jago.

Satu...Dua...Tiga...Empat...Lima...En-

"WUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Terdengar suara jeritan dari balik rerimbunan semak. Kemudian disusul oleh penampakan 2 manusia bugil yang sibuk lari tunggang langgang membawa pakaian yang belum sempat mereka pakai, sambil mengusir semut-semut merah yang marah karena merasa teritori kekuasaannya telah dilanggar yang kini menyerbu sekujur tubuh dan pakaian mereka.

"Malay, gue bilang juga apa! Jangan di kebun, goblok!" jerit Indonesia sambil menggaruk sekujur tubuhnya yang bentol-bentol.

Sementara dari jauh, Cambodia mencium 2 lembar uang 5000 perak dengan senyum kemenangan.

-000-

**Part two : Netherlands Dishes Style**

Indonesia suka dan jago memasak masakan nusantara. Mulai dari sayur asem, sop buntut, rendang, kari, gulai, semur, coto Makasar, dll. Namun kalau masakan Belanda, ia menyerah. Alhasil menu wajib setiap hari bagi Netherlands hanyalah kentang rebus dengan scrambled egg. Kalau Nether bosan paling-paling ia menelpon 14022 atau 14045.

Hari itu entah sudah hari keberapa ia membuatkan kentang rebus dengan scrambled egg untuk partner Belandanya itu. Ia saja yang membuatkan sudah merasa bosan, lebih-lebih bagi yang memakannya. Benar saja dugaannya. Netherlands hanya menatap lesu sepiring menu wajib yang disodorkan sang kekasih itu.

"Aku bosan _honey_..." ujarnya sedih.

"Aku kangen masakan khas negaraku..." tambahnya dengan suara serak. Hampir saja ia menyanyi lagu 'pulangkan saja aku pada negaraku…' kalau tak ingat bahwa ia sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Indonesia, kekasih tercintanya itu.

"_Delivery_ aja ya.." Indonesia berusaha menawarkan alternatif. Diambilnya telepon.

Netherlands geleng-geleng. Andaikan ada cara lain supaya ia tidak bosan degan masakan darurat buatan kekasihnya itu. Ia mulai berpikir keras.

Indonesia menghela napas panjang. Dihampirinya sang partner yang sedang tertunduk lesu tak bergairah.

"Emm..apa ada yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Indonesia kasihan demi melihat partnernya itu murung.

"Apa kau menyimpan madu Indo?" tanya Neth.

"Hah? Madu..emm..sepertinya ada di kulkas...sebentar ya" Indonesia mulai membongkar isi kulkas berharap menemukan barang permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Sekalian kalau ada susu kental manis, keju cheddar, coklat meises, bawa kemari" pinta Nether.

Kini semua barang permintaan Nether sudah tersedia di meja makan.

"Memangnya kau mau makan scrambled egg dengan semua campuran ini?" tanya Indonesia bingung dengan lidah kekasihnya itu.

Netherlands tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Indonesia merasakan firasat buruk dari sudut sunggingan di bibir sang bule.

"Ya aku ingin menikmati semua makanan itu..D.I-T.U.B.U.H.M.U, Indo.."

Tubuh besar dan kekar milik Netherland langsung menyerbu tubuh pasangan yang lebih mungil, mendorong dan membaringkannya ke meja makan. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan tubuh mungil itu untuk menjerit terkejut karena perbuatannya, lengan besar lagi pucat itu tiada ampun melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan sang korban, menyisakan sepotong boxer yang meringkuk pasrah menutupi area privat sang pemilik.

"N-Neth.." Indonesia bergidik melihat tatapan mata Neth yang berkilat-kilat seperti seekor serigala kelaparan yang siap menerjang mangsanya yang terpojok tak berdaya.

Tubuh sawo matang kurus kerempeng itu mulai digarapnya. Beberapa potongan scrambled egg ditaburkannya di beberapa titik sensitif milik sang korban, dicampur dengan lelehan madu beserta susu kental manis yang lengket, tidak lupa taburan cokelat meises.

Hmm, Netherlands menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil menatap tubuh setengah telanjang partnernya yanga siap dinikmati kapan saja. Wajahnya mulai mendekati area perut kekasihnya.

"Melihat tubuh kerempengmu.." jilat perut.

"Setengah telanjang.." jilat pusar, "pasrah, seperti ini.." jilat wilayah atas pusar, "membuat nafsu makanku bertambah..hmm..." memutar-mutar lidahnya di tengah-tengah dada Indonesia.

"Mmmmhhh..." Sang korban hanya sanggup memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir mencoba menahan gairahnya yang mulai terpancing akibat permainan lidah yang panas itu.

"Aku lapar, Indo...aku ingin makan..."

HAP. Mulut bule Belanda itu tanpa peringatan langsung melahap potongan scrambled egg yang sengaja diletakan pas di atas tonjolan sensitif milik kekasihnya yang sebelah kiri.

Indonesia menjerit nikmat seketika. Bibir hangat itu mengunyah potongan scrambled egg sambil ikut menjepit wilayah kenyal lagi sensitif miliknya menghasilkan sensasi luar biasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Belum selesai Indonesia menikmati sensasi luar biasa itu, Nether sudah melahap lagi potongan makanan yang ada di tonjolan sensitifnya di sebelah kanan menghasilkan sensasi nikmat dua kali lipat yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Rupa-rupanya _foreplay_ menggairahkan yang dilakukan Nether membuat miniatur Indonesia yang mini tapi _yummy _itu bereaksi di bawah sana. Boxer warna putihnya itu mulai terlihat seperti ada sesuatu yang menyembul dan meronta minta dibangunkan dari tidurnya.

Nether menyadari hal itu. Ia tersenyum nakal menatap adik kecil Indonesia yang mulai mengeras itu

"Tenang _my honey_, aku akan menservis mu dengan luar biasa..." bisiknya di telinga Indonesia yang sudah memerah semerah wajahnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Aku akan membuatmu melayang ke langit ketujuh..." diremasnya batangan mungil milik pribadi kekasihnya itu yang masih dibalut boxer.

"Aaaaannggghhhh.."

"Membuatmu mengemis meminta aku melakukannya berulang-ulang..." diremasnya lebih kencang sambil dikocoknya naik turun.

"Oooooouuuuggghhh..."

"Sampai kau lemas, _honey_, sampai kau puas, sampai kau tak mampu berkata-kata lagi...selain hanya melenguh penuh nikmat..." dikocoknya batangan itu makin cepat.

"Aahh...ahhhh...nnnggghhh..." Indonesia sudah dibutakan nafsunya. Kepala dan wajahnya terasa panas. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Tak ada lagi yang diinginkannya selain yang satu itu, ya, secepatnya mencapai klimaks.

"Ce-cepat...aakh..cepat lakukan..nngghhhh..Neth!" mohonnya sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Nether.

Netherlands tersenyum _horny_ menatap ekspresi wajah Indonesia saat itu yang seolah memohon _please_-_rape_-gue-sekarang-juga-gue-dah-ga-tahan-lagi.

"Aku ga dengar, Indo.." ujar Nether sambil meremas ujung adik kecil milik Indonesia.

"Ogggghhh...ce-cepat...hhhh..._please_...cepat..." Indonesia mempererat pelukannya di leher Nether.

"Apa?" diremasnya batangan yang semakin lama semakin keras itu.

"Hhhhh...hhhh...nnngghhh...cepat...hhh..!" suara itu makin tersengal-sengal.

"Hmm..?"

"Hhhh...hhhh..._please_...hhh..nnghh...aku...ga...hhhhh...ta-tahan..."

Itu sudah cukup bagi Neth menyaksikan partner tercintanya itu memohon-mohon dengan tatapan kusut dan wajah terengah-engah minta diselesaikan sekarang juga. Dibukanya boxer putih itu. Miniatur Indonesia yang sudah super keras berdiri tegak plus lengket karena keluarnya cairan _pre-cum_ itu, menyembul keluar.

Dilumurinya sekujur batang keperkasaan milik sang kekasih dengan lelehan madu lalu dilahapnya bulat-bulat. Dikulum dan dihisapnya dengan penuh nafsu seolah itu adalah makanan lezat yang sangat disukainya. Sepotong scrambled egg yang masih tersisa diletakannya di ujung batangan itu lalu dilahapnya bersamaan dengan sang batangan lalu dikunyah dan dilumatnya sampai habis, kemudian ditelannya bersamaan dengan cairan _pre-cum_ yang keluar semakin banyak dari sang pemilik batangan.

Bagaimana keadaan Indonesia di bawah sana?

Sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana dunia mana surga. Ia juga sepertinya sudah kehilangan kata-kata, sudah kehilangan kemampuan berbicara karena sejak tadi yang keluar hanya erangan, desahan dan lenguhan plus suara-suara aneh lainnya yang tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai bahasa.

"Ne-Neth...hhh...nngghh...aanngghhh…aaahhh...sedikit lagi...hhh.."

Oh rupanya klimaks sang kekasih datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan Nether. Padahal ia ingin memberinya satu lagi variasi. Ia belum menuangkan susu kental manis plus taburan keju cheddar parut di vital region milik sang partner itu.

"Aaaakkkhhh...Neth..nnnggghhh..."

"Tunggu, _honey_ masih ada satu lagi.." tangan besarnya itu mencoba menggapai kaleng kecil susu kental manis yang tidak jauh dari situ. Namun baru sedikit ia menuangkan benda itu, Indonesia keburu mencapai klimaks. Cairan putih kental menyembur keluar mengotori perut sampai dada si pemuda Asia Tenggara itu. Ia pun ambruk lemas.

"Nakal!" bentak Indo dengan wajah tersipu-sipu setelah berhasil melewati saat-saat kritisnya.

Nether membalas dengan menyentil hidung si imut-imut itu. Aih tatapan Indonesia saat itu benar-benar ngegemesin. Diciumnya bibir mungil itu lalu berbisik,

"Sekarang giliran aku yah..." Nether membuka resleting dan menanggalkan celananya.

Diangkatnya kaki Indonesia lalu bersiap-siap memposisiskan batang keperkasaan milik nya yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi.

"Ne-Neth, kok. 'milik' ku berasa ..panas!"

"Hah!" Nether yang sedang konsentrasi itupun mengurungkan niatnya menerobos lubang intim partnernya.

"Neth! Panas! Neth!" Indonesia mulai menjerit panik.

"I-Indo!" Nether ikutan panik.

"Panas! Apa yang kamu tuangin tadi! Panas!" si Asia Tenggara itu makin panik. Dijambaknya rambut pemuda bule di atasnya.

Netherlands melirik kaleng-eh salah-botol kecil yang tadi ia tuangkan ke miniatur Indonesia sesaat sebelum sang pemilik mencapai klimaks. Matanya melotot kaget.

"I-I-I-Ini! Ca-ca-be bubuk!"

Mampus! Gara-gara asyik menservis Indonesia dengan penuh penghayatan, Nether salah mengambil botol yang dikiranya susu kental manis, ternyata bubuk cabe dan terlanjur menuangkannya ke vital region kekasihnya!

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH! PANAAAAASSSS!" Indonesia yang merasakan sensasi panas luar biasa di wilayah vitalnya itu tanpa belas kasihan langsung mendorong tubuh besar Netherlands yang langsung membuat tubuh besar itu jatuh menggelinding dengan tidak kerennya dari meja makan. Dia sendiri langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi membasuh wilayah intimnya dengan air sebanyak-banyaknya.

"BASTAAAAAARRRRDDDDD!" jerit Indonesia dari dalam kamar mandi.

"_Ho-honey_! Aku ga sengaja!" rengek Netherlands menyesal sambil bersujud di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"_Honeeeeyyy_...maapin akuuuu...!" ganti ia yang memohon-mohon.

"TAK ADA MAAF BAGIMUUUUU!"

"_Honeeeeeyyy_...trus jatah aku gimana dong...!" Nether memegangi vital regionnya yang sudah mengacung tapi tak punya tempat berlabuh.

"PUASA SEMINGGU!"

"Huuuaaaaaa...!" Nether _headbang _ke tembok menyesali kebodohan yang mengakibatkan vital regionnya harus puasa selama seminggu.

TBC~

Huahahaha...*ups!

Mohon reviewnya

Regards~


	9. Chapter 9

Buat teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat mereview fict saya, tak ada kata yang pantas diucapkan selain banyak terima kasih. Review darimu, kebanggaan buatku. I heart yu, readers!

Chapter kali ini masih tentang rebut-rebutan. Semoga readers belum bosen en tetap bersedia mereview.

Summary : Nether en Malay tanding adu blowjob. Siapa yang berhasil menghantarkan Indonesia mencapai klimaks lebih dulu, dialah yang menang. Who's the winner?

Warning : cerita sinting, gila, miring, lenong (seperti fict saya yang sudah-sudah). Jangan lupa sedia obat anti sakit perut kalau-kalau tiba-tiba anda terserang kram perut akibat kebanyakan ketawa. Mohon maaf kalau saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika anda tertular penyakit sinting seperti yang saya idap.

Hetalia punya bang Hide

* * *

><p>Eps. 9 : Who's The Winner?<p>

Jam 5 sore teng. Saatnya bagi seorang nation yang setia tiada akhir pada bossnya macam Indonesia untuk pulang ke rumah besarnya setelah seharian beraktivitas melayani sang Boss. Ia pun sudah berkhayal apa-apa saja yang akan ia kerjakan setelah sampai rumah. Mulai dari luluran pakai mangir Jawa, mandi berendam air hangat plus aromatherapy di bathtub, minum wedang jahe ditemani pisang goreng hangat sambil baca koran Lampu Marah, nonton sinetron Cinta Fitrop sambil ngemil kacang kulit, lalu diakhiri dengan tidur di kasur empuk sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu Rhoma Irama di MP3 player seken kesayangannya.

Terus 2 'suami' sinting nya gimana? Ga diurusin?

Oh, untuk hari ini Indonesia memutuskan untuk melupakan sejenak 2 mahluk absurd beda negara itu. Terserah mereka mau makan apa, mau cari makan dimana, mau berantem cakar-cakaran sampe pada ayan, mau pada ngapain aja, terserah!

Pokoknya _it's me time_.

Peduli setan dengan setan.

Sampailah ia di rumahnya yang begitu damai. Damai? Hmm, tumben! Biasanya begitu pulang ia langsung disambut suara cempreng Malay yang asyik bertengkar dengan Nether. Kali ini boro-boro suara, pemilik suaranya saja tidak ada. Biasanya begitu ia pulang 2 'suami' gajenya itu sedang leyeh-leyeh dengan malasnya di sofa ruang keluarga sambil rebutan remote tivi.

Tubuh _slim but sexy_ itu melangkah ke kamar pribadinya. Hmm, 2 orang absurd itu ga nampak batang hidungnya juga. Baguslah, mungkin mereka sedang main petak umpet di halaman rumahnya yang super luas itu. Sekali ngumpet paling tidak butuh waktu 2 hari untuk bisa menemukan. Itu artinya ia punya waktu banyak untuk memanjakan dirinya sendiri, terbebas dari gangguan 2 setan neraka itu.

Dinyalakannya tivi yang sedang memutar acara berita sore. Sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil si pemuda ganteng itu mulai melepaskan pakaian dinasnya satu persatu. Dengan hanya mengenakan boxer berwarna merah putih, ia mulai melumuri tubuhnya dengan krim lulur mangir yang terbuat dari kunyit, temugiring serta bahan-bahan lainnya sampai 100%. Digosoknya perlahan sampai keluar kotoran dari kulitnya (baca: daki), Setelah sekitar 20 menit luluran, ia pun beranjak ke kamar mandi, membuka kran air, menuangkan aromatherapy cair wangi bunga melati ke dalam bathtub. Sambil menunggu bak besarnya itu penuh, ia membilas kotoran di kulitnya di shower.

"Hhhhh…." Pemuda sawo matang itu menenggelamkan dirinya sebatas leher ke dalam bathtub berisi air hangat wangi bunga melati itu.

Walaupun agak sedikit aneh, ia merasakan suasana nyaman dan rileks tanpa kehadiran 2 orang yang lebih sering merepotkannya dibanding membantunya itu. Ya, walaupun sedikit aneh dan…umm..sepi.

Indonesia mengibaskan poni basahnya sambil mengelap tubuh slimnya dengan handuk. Rasanya segar sekali sehabis mandi. Diambilnya selembar kaos dalam dan sarung butut kesayangannya, lalu dipakainya. Biar butut yang penting nyaman, begitu slogannya. Selesai berpakaian ia pun menuju ruang keluarga untuk membaca koran, sambil menunggu sinetron favoritnya mulai.

Koran Lampu Marah terbitan hari itu sudah ludes dibacanya. Begitu juga wedang jahe dan pisang gorengnya. Sama halnya dengan sinetron Cinta Fitrop kesayangannya yang sudah selesai ditontonnya. Namun 2 'suami'..err..tercintanya itu belum juga menunjukkan batang vital regionnya sampai sekarang.

Heran.

Masih main petak umpet di halaman kah?

Diculik alien kah?

Pulang kampung ke negara masing-masing dengan mendadak kah?

Indonesia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran khawatirnya terhadap 2 orang yang tidak pernah jauh dari sisinya itu. Tubuhnya beranjak ke kasur empuk di kamar pribadinya, berusaha beristirahat walau dengan pikiran yang harap-harap cemas. Semoga saja kedua orang itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tak kurang suatu apapun. Semoga saja kedua orang itu tidak salah masuk ke rumah orang lain. Semoga saja kedua orang itu tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak..err..membuntingi anak gadis orang misalnya.

Dengan hati yang masih gundah gulana karena sampai detik ini 2 'suami'..err..tercintanya itu tidak muncul juga, ia memasang _headset_ di telinga lalu mulai menyalakan MP3 playernya. Namun, kali ini bukan lagu Rhoma Irama seperti biasanya.

_Bang Toyib_

_Bang Toyib_

_Kenapa tak pulang-pulang?_

_Pacarmu…pacarmu menanti-nanti disini_

Hampir saja ia tertidur demi mendengar lagu dangdut yang mendayu-dayu itu ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya didobrak dengan kejamnya. Sedetik kemudian muncullah 2 mahluk yang sudah akrab di matanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Nether dan Malay, 2 'suami' gajenya itu.

"Neth! Malay!" si Asia Tenggara itu hampir-hampir melompat kegirangan mengetahui 2 orang yang sejak tadi dikhawatirkannya itu akhirnya muncul.

Dua orang itu sedang adu sprint cepet-cepetan sampai ke ranjang yang ditiduri Indonesia. Netherlands yang ukuran bodynya mirip mobil offroad 4WD dengan sengaja menyenggol tubuh kecil Malay yang mirip K*rimun estillo, kecil, ramping dan enteng. Kontan tubuh kerempeng itu terjengkang dengan cantiknya. Namun si kerempeng itu cerdik. Sesaat sebelum jatuh ia menarik tubuh Nether sehingga keduanya jatuh terjungkal bersamaan.

"Si..sial!"

Nether berusaha bangkit lagi. Malay menahan kaki besar milik Nether dan menarik celana pendek yang dikenakannya. Si pemilik celana pendek itu masih ngotot bangkit. Si penarik celana pendek juga ngotot menahan celana itu.

"Sialan, ambil tuh celana gue!" Nether geram. Terpaksalah ia merelakan celana pendeknya melorot dan terlepas dari kakinya, menyisakan selembar boxer biru yang untungnya masih melekat menutupi daerah terlarangnya. Kalau saja Malay berhasil memeloroti selembar boxer itu pasti readers semua langsung pingsan gara-gara nonton bokep gratisan (maunya tuh!).

Tubuh besar nan atletis itu cepat-cepat bangkit dan berlari menuju garis finish.

…

…

**Flashback**

"_Ayo kita tanding! Siapa yang lebih dulu sampai di ranjang Indonesia dan menservisnya sampai ia mencapai puncak, he's the winner…"_

"_And the winner takes at all!"_

"_Deal!"_

Pertandingan paling bodoh abad ini.

…

…

Back to pertandingan.

Nether masih berlari menuju garis finish, saudara-saudara. Ia merasa di atas angin karena tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia bisa menggapai tubuh _slim but sexy_ milik kekasihnya yang sedang terbengong-bengong melihat pertandingan paling konyol dalam sejarah Hetalia itu.

Oh, mari kita lihat kondisi Malay. Ia mengambil sebuah asbak berbentuk bebek yang tergeletak di meja kecil lalu melemparnya ke arah Netherlands. Lemparannya benar-benar jitu. Lihatlah bebek-bebekan itu kini telah mendarat dengan selamat di kepala yang menyerupai tulip itu, mengakibatkan Nether kehilangan konsentrasi dan gagal mencapai garis finish. Kini ia sedang merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Author jadi khawatir Nether kehilangan ingatan gara-gara kejadian ini!

"_Eat that, bastard_!" seru Malay senang.

Mengetahui lawannya sedang kejang-kejang kesakitan, Malay langsung berlari secepat The Flash. Tubuh kerempengnya itu benar-benar berhasil mencapai garis finish. Ia langsung menerjang tubuh Indonesia yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan gantengnya itu.

"Wh-what de!" si rambut ikal itu menatap tubuh kerempeng yang serupa dengannya menerjangnya dengan penuh semangat.

Dengan lincahnya tubuh bocah melayu itu menyelinap ke balik sarung butut milik kakaknya dan menyingkap boxer berwarna merah putih itu. Aha, tanpa basa-basi langsung dilahap dan dikulumnya batang keperkasaan milik sang kakak, mengakibatkan Indonesia menjerit kaget (sekaligus nikmat).

"B-brengsek!"

Nether yang masih merasa pusing akibat pendaratan si bebek asbak barusan berusaha bangkit dan ikut menerjang masuk ke dalam sarung butut milik kekasihnya. Terjadilah pertarungan sengit antara hidup dan mati mempertaruhkan harga diri 2 orang laki-laki di balik sarung itu.

Ia menjambak rambut si bocah gemblung, berusaha membalas dendam atas perbuatan sadisnya melempar asbak ke kepalanya yang mengakibatkan ia pusing 7 keliling. Didorongnya wajah Malay dengan kesal lalu direbutnya 'lollipop' kesukaannya yang sedang dikulum di dalam mulut bocah itu. Sedetik kemudian 'lolipop' mini yang lama kelamaan mengeras itu sudah berpindah ke dalam mulut Nether.

Malay tidak terima. Ia yang lebih dulu sampai di garis finish, seharusnya dialah yang berhak mendapatkan kehormatan untuk menikmati 'lolipop' mini tapi yummy itu. Direbutnya kembali apa-apa yang menjadi haknya itu dan melahapnya dengan penuh penghayatan lagi. Sang rival juga tidak terima. Menurut pendapatnya, 'lolipop' nikmat itu adalah milik bersama sehingga dia pun punya hak untuk menikmatinya. Tangan besar berkulit pucat itu merebut kembali 'lolipop' itu dari mulut Malay lalu mengulumnya dengan sepenuh hati di dalam mulut hangatnya.

Si pemilik 'lolipop' sendiri hanya bisa melenguh penuh nikmat sewaktu miliknya dimanjakan secara keroyokan oleh 2 'suami'nya itu. Berpindah dari rongga basah yang satu ke rongga hangat yang lain. Dikulum dan dihisap secara bergantian dengan begitu erotis. Menyentuh geligi yang terasa begitu menggelitik. Tersiram saliva basah dari dua mulut yang berbeda. _Double blowjob_ yang begitu nikmat hingga klimaks pun terasa hampir datang mendekat. Bahkan Indonesia sendiri tak tahu di mulut siapa ia mencapai puncak saat cairan putih kental miliknya menyembur keluar.

"_Yes! Yes! I won! I won_!" sesosok tubuh itu menyeruak keluar dari sarung dengan bangganya.

WREEEEKKK. Terdengar suara sobekan kain.

Owalah, sangking hebohnya pertarungan yang berlangsung, sarung butut itupun akhirnya meregang nyawa, sobek terbelah dua dengan sangat dramatis.

Indonesia yang telah lewat masa-masa orgasmenya, langsung melotot demi melihat sarung butut favoritnya itu sobek.

"UUUUUGGGHHHH! NETHERLANDS…..MALAYSIA…." ujarnya dengan wajah horror seakan hendak mengunyah 2 'suami'nya itu.

Netherlands dan Malaysia, 2 'suami' tersangka penyobek sarung butut itu menatap uke tercintanya dengan takut-takut.

"Ho-ho-honey….engg…ini…"

"Beib,..anu…ngg…"

"!" Indonesia ngamuk.

Ditonjok, dijambak dan dicakarnya 2 orang sinting yang telah membuatnya muncrat di luar keinginannya..emm..walaupun ia sedikit menikmatinya sih, eh ta-tapi sedikit, cuma sedikit kok! Mereka juga menyobek sarung butut kesayangannya. Yang menjadi korban penganiayaan hanya bisa menunduk lesu dan mengelus wajah ganteng mereka yang bonyok gara-gara dihajar kekasihnya.

"Honey, maapin aku dong…"kata Nether beberapa saat setelah sang kekasih berhasil menguasai emosinya.

"Iya, jangan marah-marah lagi dong, beib, please…" Malay angkat bicara juga setelah dilihatnya kakak plus kekasihnya itu mulai sedikit tenang.

Indonesia masih cemberut.

"Aku bersedia melakukan apa aja deh biar kamu ga marah lagi…" ujar Nether memelas. Wajahnya mirip anak kucing kecebur got, lusuh, rambut acak-acakan, kepala benjol, jidat lecet-lecet dan sederet tanda-tanda bekas kekerasan lainnya.

"Iya, gue juga beib…apa aja deh…" tambah Malay ga kalah melas.

Indonesia terdiam memikirkan ide untuk mengerjai 2 'suami' bejatnya itu. Setelah berkontemplasi yang sangat khidmad akhirnya ia pun bertitah.

"Apa kalian sungguh-sungguh mau melakukan apa aja demi gue?"

Kedua nya mengangguk.

"Serius?"

Mengangguk lagi.

"Walaupun berat?"

Mengangguk lagi.

"Walaupun susah?"

Mengangguk lagi.

"Walaupun mengorbankan harga diri kalian?"

Mengangguk lagi.

"Bagus!" ujar Indonesia sambil tertawa licik.

"Sekarang buka seluruh pakaian kalian lalu lari keliling Asia Tenggara sambil teriak "Indonesia, maafkan kami'…"

GLEK, Nether dan Malay menelan ludah.

"Kenapa? Ga mau?" Indonesia mendelik galak.

Nether dan Malay geleng-geleng terpaksa.

"Ya udah, sana cepetan!" perintah sang uke sama dengan perintah yang mulia raja.

Nether dan Malay mengangguk dengan pasrah. Hancur leburlah harga diri mereka.

Jadilah mereka seperti ini. Berdua seperti orang gila, berlari-lari keliling rumah saudara-saudara Indonesia se-wilayah Asia Tenggara tanpa pakaian sehelai pun.

"Indonesia, _honey, sweetheart, mijn lieverd, sweetpie_, maafkan akuuuu..!" jerit Nether entah sudah yang kesekian ratus kali.

Sementara Malaysia yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus siram saus tomat, tak sanggup lagi berteriak bahkan berkata-kata. Ia benar-benar dipermalukan di kandang saudara-saudaranya sendiri.

Singapore dan Vietnam yang sedang asyik menonton video yaoi koleksi pribadi Vietnam langsung membubarkan diri dengan sukarela dan melongok keluar dari balkon lantai 2 demi mendengar suara jeritan yang sepertinya sudah akrab di telinga mereka. Keduanya langsung cekikikan sampe setengah koit ketika mendapati tontonan bokep gratisan di jalanan. Dua gadis itu spontan melemparkan ejekan sadis bernuansa SARA (**S**ex, **A**lat vital, **R**as dan **A**ntarbangsa) pada 2 manusia bugil yang sedang jejeritan itu.

"Wow, vital region kak Malay imut-imut banget!" ujar Singapore.

"Kak Malay, _say cheese_!" Vietnam langsung memotret peristiwa aneh tapi nyata itu.

"Sialan lu Singapore, Vietnam!" geram Malay tengsin berat.

Sementara Netherlands yang merasa memiliki vital region yang lebih besar daripada rival di sebelahnya langsung melemparkan kiss bye jauh pada Singapore dan Vietnam.

Sesaat kemudian Singapore langsung buka FB dan menulis status 'sedang menonton Malaysia dan Netherlands pameran vital region di kawasan Asia Tenggara, ada yang mau ikut nonton?' 145 _comments_, 324 _people like this._

Ada lagi Laos, Myanmar dan Cambodia, 3 tuyul adik bontot Indonesia yang masing-masing menggenggam hp dan merekam adegan langka itu.

"Gue mau aplod di yutub" ujar Laos

"Gue mau aplod di FB" tambah Myanmar

"Kalau gue mau ngejual ke mbak Hungary aja" sergah Cambodia.

"Gue juga ah…!" Laos dan Myanmar akhirnya mengikuti jejak Cambodia, menjadi kontributor tetap video mesum bagi Fujodanshi Club asuhan Hungary dan Japan.

Brunei yang alim demi melihat abangnya Malaysia lari-lari telanjang bulet gitu langsung berteriak,

"Bang, tobat! kiamat dah dekat, Bang, sebentar lagi 2012!"

Sementara Thailand dan Phillipines yang lagi main catur langsung berprasangka buruk pada 2 'suami' Indonesia itu,

"Makanya jadi 'suami' jangan suka selingkuh, kalau ketahuan begini akibatnya!" ujar Phillipines sotoy.

"Ya, Indonesia kalau lagi cemburu benar-benar tidak berperikemanusiaan!" Thailand geleng-geleng.

"Maafin aku, Indoooo~"

"Indooooonnn, gue ga lagi-lagi deh! Ampuuuunnnn~"

Dari jauh Indonesia senyam senyum sendiri melihat perjuangan 2 'suami' gajenya itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba _blushing_ mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

"Sebenarnya _double blowjob_ itu…nikmat juga..emm..sedikit, lho! Sedikit, kubilang sedikit!" batinnya muna.

Ya deh, Indo, kamu mau bilang nikmat sangat juga ga apa-apa kok, author ga bakalan protes, hehe…

…

…

TBC~

Menurut readers siapa yang berhasil menjadi pemenangnya?

Mohon review

Regards~


	10. Chapter 10

Hi…

Azayaka Freak disini

Terima kasih buat para readers yang dah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca en mereview fict saya.

I love you all!

Terima kasih juga buat teman-teman yang dah nge-add dan confirm saya di FB

Sekarang mari kita lanjut

_Let's get __the __party__ started__, baby_!

Yeah!

Summary : Indonesia mendadak 'ganas' akibat overdosis duren dan menyerang Netherlands en Malaysia dengan buasnya. Bagaimana nasib dua suaminya itu? Chekidot!

Pesan sponsor : sedia tissue sebelum ngiler.

Warning : yaoi (always!), lemon, adegan pemerkosaan, pemutar balikan fakta, pengrusakan harga diri, dll. _**Please don't try this at home! It's very dangerous!**_

Hetalia punya Bang Hide

Juga kalau ada lagu-lagu yang jadi penghias fict-fict saya

Itu semua punya yang nyiptain

ENJOY!

Eps. 10 : Belah Duren

_Makan duren di malam hari_

_Paling enak dengan kekasih_

_Dibelah, bang, dibelah…_

_Enak, bang.._

_Silakan dibelah_

"Ayo tambah lagi, Indonesia!"

Tanpa perlu dipersilakan si pemuda ikal itu sudah tidak sabar ingin menikmati buah kesukaannya.

Satu buah.

Dua buah.

Dan entah ini sudah yang keberapa buah.

_Yang satu ini durennya luar biasa_

_Bisa bikin abang ga tahan_

_Sampai-sampai ketagihan_

_Kalau abang suka, tinggal bilang saja_

_Kalau abang mau, tinggal bilang saja_

"Lagi, Indonesia!"

Masih kuat, dilahapnya lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa buah.

"Bagus! Bagus!" ujar si pemilik suara sambil menepuk bahu Indonesia dan menatapnya dengan tatapan luar biasa.

"Hebat! Hebat! Luar biasa!" tambahnya lagi.

…

…

…

Tubuh slim but sexy itu berjalan terhuyung ke dalam halaman rumahnya yang luas. Langkahnya tersendat sambil sesekali tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Mabok duren.

Yeah, ungkapan yang konyol.

Ia sendiri malu mengakuinya.

Memang ia sangat menyukai-emm koreksi-menggilai buah berduri yang wanginya sangat harum dan rasanya sangat legit itu. Bisa dibilang jika orang lain akan tergoda dengan harta, tahta dan wanita, maka bagi dirinya, salah satu godaan terbesar yang tak bisa dihindarinya adalah duren! Ya, demi bulu dada Rhoma Irama yang lebat, sampai dunia kiamat pun ia tak akan berhenti menggilai duren. Ya, walaupun setelah makan buah mahal itu ia akan pusing-pusing seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku pulang, Neth, Malay…uugh!" ujarnya sambil masih memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Langkahnya terhenti sesaat tatakala matanya secara tak sengaja menangkap sesosok tubuh berambut hitam lurus dengan poni lempar, dengan hanya mengenakan selembar celana pendek, memamerkan dada polos plus dua tonjolan berwarna cokelat yang berkilat karena basah berkeringat, sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya di sofa raung tamu. Yah, sore itu memang agak panas, jadi jangan salahkan Malaysia yang memutuskan untuk tidur dengan hanya memakai selembar celana pendek. Walaupun kipas angin sudah disetel sampai kecepatan paling maksimal pun udara sore yang panas dan lembab itu benar-benar membuat tubuh kerempeng itu berkeringat.

"Uggh.." mata hitam itu membelalak.

Indonesia sudah sering melihat Malaysia dalam keadaan yang berbagai rupa, mulai dari yang berpakaian lengkap sampai saat adiknya itu tak memakai pakaian sehelaipun. Itu adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Namun entah kenapa saat itu-saat adik sekaligus partnernya itu meringkuk di sofa hanya memakai celana pendek-jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang. Kenapa saat itu Malaysia adiknya nan nyolot itu terlihat sangat..uhuk-seksi-uhuk dan …uhm-menggairahkan-uhm? Dan yang lebih ajaib lagi ternyata adik kecil miliknya yang bersembunyi di balik celananya ikut-ikutan berdebar kencang!

Indonesia menelan ludah. Sialan, ini pasti gara-gara pesta duren yang diadakan boss nya tadi! Ia memaki dalam hati. Yeah, overdosis duren memang sering mengakibatkan seseorang tak dapat mengontrol ehm-libido-ehm nya. Apalagi ditambah cuaca panas dan gerah ini. Sungguh membuat pikiran yang normal menjadi melenceng ke arah abnormal.

_Ah, kalau saja celana pendek itu tidak lagi menempel di tubuh kerempengmu._

_Ah, kalau saja kau dalam keadaan sadar, menatapku dengan pandangan sayu nan menggoda sambil mendesah seduktif, "Beib, touch me, please…"_

_Ughh, pasti sudah aku rape kau, Malay!_

Pemuda ganteng berambut ikal itu menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran erotis yang berkecamuk menguasai hatinya. Sembari menarik napas panjang ia berjuang menenangkan miniatur kecilnya yang semakin mengeras di bawah sana. Baiklah, ia mempertimbangkan untuk menyerang adik plus partnernya itu setelah ia dalam kondisi sadar nanti. Tidak etis mengajak sesorang untuk berhubungan intim jika dia dalam kondisi tidur. Jika masih tetap memaksakan kehendak ketika orang itu sedang tidur bukankah itu lebih tepat disebut sebagai pemerkosaan.

Dengan langkah yang masih terhuyung akibat mabok duren si pemuda sawo matang itu melangkah ke kamar pribadinya. Sebelum sampai ke kamar, diraihnya gelas di dekat dispenser. Segelas air dingin mungkin dapat mendinginkan dan menormalkan pikirannya.

"Ahh….hmmm" ia memejamkan mata sambil merasakan sensasi sejuk dari air dingin yang diminumnya.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan menjejak masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

Kamar yang berantakan. Pasti tadi Neth dan Malay habis bertanding adu-entah-apa-lagi-itu sampai kamar yang tadi pagi ditinggalkannya dalam keadaan rapi, sore ini sudah berantakan minta ampun. Dasar dua suami ga genah!

Dengan malas ia melempar tas kerja miliknya ke kursi di pojok ruangan lalu dilanjutkan dengan membuka dasi dan jas pakaian dinasnya kemudian melemparkannya juga ke kursi yang sama. Si ganteng menarik napas panjang sambil membuka dua kancing teratasnya agar lebih rileks lalu duduk di tepian ranjang empuknya. Pikirannya masih saja tertuju pada seonggok tubuh setengah telanjang yang meringkuk di sofa tadi.

Kembali ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikiran kotornya itu.

"Brengsek!" dua telapak tangannya menangkup di wajahnya yang tertunduk.

KREK. Suara pintu terbuka.

"Eh sudah pulang, _mijn lieverd_…"

Suara bariton yang biasa selalu didengar olehnya setiap hari. Namun entah kenapa sore itu terdengar sangat berbeda di telinganya. Oh, _God_, sore itu sang suara bariton terdengar sangat…seduktif!

Ia mengangkat wajahnya mencari asal suara seksi yang membuat dadanya berdebar. Yak, salahkanlah duren berpuluh-puluh biji yang dimakannya tadi karena berkat merekalah miniatur Indonesia yang tadi sudah lumayan kalem mendadak ereksi begitu melihat Netherlands yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh besar dan berotot itu keluar dari kamar mandi- habis mandi tentu saja- dengan hanya berbalut selembar handuk putih di pinggangnya. Dada bidangnya masih setengah basah dengan beberapa bulir air berjatuhan melewati dua puting cokelat kemerahan yang terekspos dengan bebasnya. Belum lagi rambut pirang orangenya yang biasanya tegak menyerupai tulip kali ini jatuh berurai menutupi jidat dengan beberapa butir air menetes di ujungnya, membuatnya makin terlihat…glek-seksi-glek. Indonesia semakin terbelalak matanya demi menyaksikan pemandangan luar biasa merangsang itu.

Netherlands beranjak ke arah lemari pakaian, membukanya, memilih-milih baju sebentar sambil bersiul sebelum akhirnya memutuskan mengambil selembar kaos lengan buntung berwarna abu-abu, celana pendek dan tak lupa boxer biru untuk dipakainya. Ia tidak menyadari sedari tadi sepasang mata hitam legam tak henti-hentinya memandangi tubuh tampak belakangnya. Ia juga tidak menyadari betapa penuh nafsunya sepasang mata hitam legam itu menyusuri setiap inchi lekuk tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi selembar handuk itu. Sampai ketika selembar handuk putih itu ia lepas lalu lempar ke arah ranjang dan mulai memakai boxer biru kesayangannya, tiba-tiba sesosok tangan mungil merengkuhnya dari belakang. Boxer biru itupun urung dipakainya (kalau lihat adegan ini secara live, readers dijamin pasti pingsan kesenengan deh!).

"Indo…?" dilongoknya tubuh kecil di belakangnya yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Namun sosok sawo matang itu sepertinya sudah terlalu mabuk untuk menjelaskan segala sesuatunya. Hanya tangan mungil yang sibuk menjelajahi batang keperkasaan milik si pemuda Belanda yang batal ditutupi boxer biru dari arah belakang, lidah basah yang menggelitik sekujur punggung pucat disertai nafas hangat memburu serta benda tegak yang terasa menggesek wilayah perbatasan bokong dan paha berotot itu yang dapat menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi, dan itu sudah cukup bagi Netherlands.

Tubuh besar itu berbalik sehingga sekarang mereka berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Kau menginginkan tubuhku, Indo?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang super horny itu.

Si sawo matang hanya diam. Tangan mungilnya meremas batang keperkasaan milik kekasihnya dengan gemas dan itu menjawab segalanya. Netherlands tersenyum.

"_Well, enjoy my body then_…" pemuda Belanda itu membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar mempersilakan Indonesia melakukan apa saja sesuka hatinya pada tubuh polos itu.

Tangan mungil Indonesia menarik tubuh besar itu ke arah ranjang, mendorong dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur empuk. Dengan terburu-buru dilepaskannya kemeja putih, celana dinas serta boxer merah putih kesayangannya lalu dilemparkannya entah kemana. Tubuh _slim but sexy_ miliknya mulai memanjat dan kini berada di atas tubuh berotot itu. Tanpa aba-aba langsung diterkamnya bibir partner di bawahnya dengan penuh nafsu dan melumatnya sampai basah dengan saliva. Lidah Indonesia menerobos masuk mencari kehangatan ke dalam rongga mulut partner Belandanya, memaksa sang partner untuk mengalah dan mengakui dominasi lidah si pemuda sawo matang di atasnya. Kedua mata mereka terpejam merasakan gairah yang semakin tersulut. Untuk sesaat kedua bibir itu berpisah. Mata Indonesia menatap liar ke sekujur dada bidang nan berotot itu. Sampai akhirnya berhenti tepat di dua puting cokelat kemerahan yang mengundang bibirnya mampir sekedar untuk menjilati, melahap, mengulum dan mempermainkan benda kenyal itu dengan lidahnya. Dan ketika bibirnya sukses menyucup dan menyedot benda kenyal itu kuat-kuat, partner di bawahnya hanya mendesah tertahan.

"Nngghh-hhh-kau pandai menggoda, Indo!" ujar Nether.

Indonesia tak menjawab. Ia menjulurkan tiga jarinya ke mulut Nether. Tanpa diperintah bule Belanda itu menjilatinya sambil menatap mata Indonesia dengan sensual.

"Kau tahu, Indo..kau tak perlu 'melonggarkan jalan masuk' dengan tiga jarimu itu…" tantang Neth.

Ia sesumbar. Vital region Indonesia yang mini tentu tak akan menyakitinya.

Indonesia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu…"

Dibaliknya tubuh partner di bawahnya itu sehingga sekarang tubuh Nether dalam keadaan membelakanginya dan bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Aku ga akan segan-segan!" tambah Indonesia lagi.

Sedetik kemudian batang keperkasaan pemuda sawo matang itu tanpa basa basi menghujam ke dalam lubang ketat milik Netherlands. Si bule Belanda itu menjerit tertahan. Awalnya ia menyangka tidak akan sesakit ini, ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Ternyata miniatur Indonesia yang tadinya berukuran mini dan sekarang sudah dalam ukuran maxi itu cukup membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Apalagi tanpa foreplay tiga jari yang melonggarkan jalan masuk dan lub gel yang berfungsi sebagai pelicin. Oh dan jangan lupakan bahwa lubangnya itu masih 'perawan' mengingat selama ini miliknya lah yang selalu menginvasi lubang intim kekasihnya.

"Aaaggghhh…Indo…ooouugghh..sa-sakit!"

Ia menjerit sewaktu benda keras itu melesak semakin dalam ke lubang intimnya. Sakit. Perih. Panas. Ia menyesal telah menyuruh Indonesia tidak melakukan foreplay tiga jari tadi.

"_Verdomme_! Oooogghhh! Sa-sakit, Indo! Oogghhh…pelan-pelan!"

Sementara Indonesia yang mabuk akibat overdosis duren itu sudah tak peduli lagi dengan jeritan dan lenguhan kesakitan kekasihnya itu. Tak ada bisikan lembut yang menenangkan, remasan menggelitik di area vital sang kekasih atau bahkan ciuman menggoda di tengkuk sang partner. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah secepatnya mencapai puncak. Pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat, keluar masuk mengocok batang keperkasaan miliknya.

Netherlands menggenggam sprei dengan kencang sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, matanya terpejam, nafasnya terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah menahan sakit. Dan apa itu-butiran air yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Oh, ia benci harus mengeluarkan butiran air sialan itu sangking sakitnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Netherlands merasakan cairan hangat menyembur membasahi lubang intimnya diiringi lenguhan nikmat patner sawo matang di atasnya. Rupanya Indonesia sudah mencapai klimaks. Untunglah Indonesia tipikal yang cepat mencapai klimaks karena jika tidak, ledes mampuslah lubang miliknya!

Lututnya terasa lemas, tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuh berototnya itu. Netherlands berbaring dalam keadaan tengkurap lemas. Napasnya masih terengah-engah. Begitu juga si ganteng sawo matang yang masih bertengger di punggungnya, sama-sama sibuk mengejar napas.

"_You're damn so naughty_, Indo…." ujar Nether KO.

Indonesia tersenyum. Dibaliknya tubuh sang kekasih sehingga tubuh itu sekarang dalam keadaan terlentang. Dihampirinya bibir kekasih bulenya itu lalu dilumatnya lagi bibir itu. Perlahan diusapnya rambut pirang orange yang berantakan kusut masai di dahi itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ummm…Neth..aku mau 1 ronde lagi.._please_.." Indonesia berbisik pelan di telinga Nether.

_**OWH MIJN GOD!**_

"T-t-t-ta-ta-tapi…..!" Nether langsung pucat pasi. Sakit yang barusan saja belum hilang, kekasihnya itu sudah minta tambah!

"_Come on_.." bisiknya sensual.

"A-a-a-ku…!"

Terlambat. Indonesia yang libidonya sedang tinggi berkat pesta duren laknat itu menarik dan melebarkan paha berototnya. Sedetik kemudian ia bersiap-siap memposisikan batang keperkasaannya yang entah bagaimana sudah mengacung tegak lagi.

"_Let's __get the __party__ started_, Neth!" bisiknya.

Ledeslah lubang intim Netherlands.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH…..!"

…

…

…

"Apaan sih jerit-jerit! Norak banget sih!" Malay membuka pintu kamar Indonesia yang terbuka sedikit dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tidur nikmatnya terganggu oleh suara jeritan yang berasal dari kamar kakaknya itu. Begitu masuk betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan yang baru kali ini disaksikannya. Indonesia, kakaknya yang ganteng dengan gagahnya menyemei-koreksi-lebih tepatnya memperkosa tubuh besar Netherlands yang terkaing-kaing menjerit minta ampun.

"I-I-Indon..!" Malay mengucek-ucek matanya. Jangan-jangan gara-gara kebanyakan belek, jadi timbul fatamorgana di matanya.

"Aaaaaggghhhh…"

Indonesia melenguh nikmat setelah mencapai klimaks kedua. Sementara partner di bawahnya sudah dalam keadaan di antara pingsan dan sadar.

"Indo….aku..menyerah…" Nether mengibarkan bendera putih lalu pingsan dengan sukses.

"Payah! Ternyata kemampuanmu hanya segitu saja, Neth!"

Indonesia bangkit meninggalkan tubuh Neth yang barusan digarapnya. Mata hitamnya secara tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan sepasang mata hitam yang serupa dengan miliknya tengah terbengong-bengong dengan tidak elitnya.

"I-I-Indon….!"

Si pemilik mata hitam berambut poni lempar itu mundur selangkah demi melihat tatapan mata milik kakaknya yang begitu liar.

"Ah, Malay, akhirnya kau bangun juga.."

Indonesia menyeringai ganas. Malaysia merasakan firasat buruk dari seringai ganas itu.

GREP. Tangan mungilnya digenggam oleh tangan mungil kakaknya yang serupa dirinya.

"_Let's get __the __party__ started__, Malay_!"

Bola mata Malaysia terbelalak lebar.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH….!"

…

…

…

TBC~

AN : Gila, si Indon kalo lagi mabok duren benar-benar B.E.R.B.A.H.A.Y.A! hehe…

Mohon review plis..

Regards~


	11. Chapter 11

AN :

Berhubung banyak yang rekues adegan Malay di rape Indon, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fict episode kemarin. Selamat menikmati en jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan buat yang rekues.

Warning : yaoi, rape_, light bondage_, surprize di ending chap, lemon. **Pliz don't try this at home, it's very hot and dangerous.**

Hetalia en seluruh antek-anteknya punya bang Hide

Enjoy!

…

…

…

Eps 11 : Belah Duren part 2

Seringai ganas masih menghiasi wajah ganteng Indonesia. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan adik sekaligus partnernya, Malaysia, menyeretnya setengah memaksa ke arah kamar mandi.

"Eh-eh-..ma-mau kemana!" Malaysia ketakutan demi melihat wajah Indonesia yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Yang ditanya tak menjawab. Hanya sorot mata tajam lagi menggoda yang dilemparkan kepada partnernya. Sang partnerpun akhirnya hanya menurut saja dengan pasrahnya, membiarkan tubuh kerempengnya diseret paksa ke arah kamar mandi.

CEKLEK. Pintu kamar mandi dikunci, menyisakan hanya dua insan yang masih memiliki hubungan darah di dalam sana. Seorang hanya mengenakan celana pendek, sedangkan yang satunya lagi sudah tak berbusana sama sekali.

Sosok yang hanya memakai celana pendek itu meringkuk gemetar di pojok kamar mandi. Matanya telah ditutup paksa dengan selembar kain, membuatnya makin gemetar sekaligus berdebar-debar. Penglihatannya benar-benar dilumpuhkan oleh _blindfold_ sialan yang dipasang dengan paksa oleh kakaknya itu. Ia hanya mampu merasakan kecupan dan jilatan liar di sekujur leher juga telinganya. Yang melakukan itu siapa lagi kalau bukan sosok satunya lagi yang sedang sakaw duren.

"Nghhh..Indon..."Malay gemetar ketika ujung cuping telinganya dijilat kemudian digigit dengan nakal oleh sang partner.

Tubuh kerempeng yang masih mengenakan celana pendek itupun direbahkan ke lantai dingin kamar mandi. Malay hanya menurut saat kedua tangannya diikat, membuatnya semakin tak mampu melawan serangan-serangan erotis dari bibir hangat sang kakak.

"Aaaahhh..." Malay mengerang pelan.

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di benda sensitif yang terletak di dadanya. Sesosok bibir lembut mencium benda itu, melahapnya lalu mempermainkannya layaknya sebuah permen lezat. Ah, membuat tubuh si pemuda Melayu itu bergetar. Lidah basah itu tiba-tiba menyedot benda itu dengan kencang, mengakibatkan sang pemilik menjerit nikmat.

"Indon..ohh!"

Belum selesai jeritan nikmat keluar dari mulut Malay, lidah basah itu sudah mampir ke benda kenyal di sebelahnya lagi, melahapnya lagi dan tanpa ampun menggigitnya berulang-ulang. Bisa ditebak, sang pemilik benda kenyal itupun menjerit kembali. Seperti orang kesurupan, mulut dan lidah Indonesia menggerayangi sekujur tubuh adiknya, menggelitik tubuh kerempeng yang serupa tubuhnya itu dengan serangan-serangan panas yang bertubi-tubi. Ia sama sekali tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Malay untuk membalas sentuhan mautnya, membuatnya menguasai tubuh sawo matang yang identik dengan tubuhnya, mendominasi tubuh itu, mengeksploitasinya dengan segenap nafsu. Sekujur tubuh itu, dua benda kenyal berwarna kecokelatan di dadanya, lubang intimnya, tak satupun yang terlewati oleh keganasan sang kakak. Malay sendiri sudah tak ingat lagi entah sudah berapa kali sang kakak melepaskan sari patinya di dalam _rectum _miliknya. Ia tak ingat lagi sudah berapa puluh kali ia menjerit sambil berteriak kesakitan. Ia tak ingat lagi entah sudah berapa ratus kali ia memohon sambil menangis berharap agar kakaknya itu menghentikan aksi brutalnya. Yang diingatnya hanyalah guyuran _shower_ yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Setelah itu semuanya gelap.

...

...

Kejadian sore itu benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk bagi Nether dan Malay. Sebagai seme yang memiliki harkat dan martabat yang terhomat, mereka sudah sukses dipermalukan dengan dipaksa-koreksi-diperkosa uke sendiri.

"Uuugghh…pantat gue ledes..." keluh Netherlands seraya beranjak dari kasur sambil mengelus-elus pantat seksinya. Ia pingsan dengan kerennya setelah digarap dua ronde oleh ukenya yang ganteng dan baru berhasil siuman keesokan harinya.

"Ugh..badan gue lecet-lecet gini…" Malay yang terbaring di sebelah Nether juga akhirnya terbangun setelah tepar digagahi kakaknya sendiri

Si bocah Melayu itu mengusap wilayah dadanya yang lecet plus dipenuhi bekas-bekas kemerahan mahakarya sang kakak tercinta.

Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Heh, bocah, ngapain lu tidur di sebelah gue!" Nether terkejut mendapati saingan beratnya tengah berada satu ranjang dengannya.

"Ini kan ranjang bersama, bloon!" balas Malay keki.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dan berusaha menyusun puzzle tentang duren, sakaw, pemerkosaan dan berakhir dengan pingsan. Sampai akhirnya keduanya paham bahwa mereka telah menjadi korban keganasan uke mereka sendiri. Oh hancurlah sang harga diri!

Malay melirik Netherlands. Ia langsung teringat pemandangan yang ia lihat semalam saat Indonesia, kakaknya dengan gagah berani menundukkan kompeni yang sudah menjajahnya selama 3,5 abad. Bukan hanya menundukkannya, Indonesia juga berhasil membuatnya pingsan di tempat sangking dahsyatnya. Ia pun ingat bagaimana dirinya menjadi korban berikutnya dan berakhir sama mengenaskannya dengan bule di sampingnya ini. Dan kini, demi alis tebal England-mantan penjajahnya, dimanakah mahluk manis tapi menakutkan itu sekarang!

KREK. Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. Muncullah sesosok manusia yang langsung membuat Neth dan Malay hampir mampus seketika.

"I-I-I-Indonesia...!" jerit kedua seme itu bersamaan.

Keduanya langsung ambil ancang-ancang jurus seribu langkah alias kabur.

"Ma-maap ya...umm...semalam aku mabuk..." ujar Indonesia tertunduk.

Netherlands dan Malaysia bengong mendadak. Mereka berdua membatalkan niatnya untuk kabur demi melihat tatapan Indonesia yang tidak seganas semalam. Rupanya Indonesia sudah kembali ke uke-mode seperti biasanya.

"A-aku sering _loose control_ kalau sudah makan duren dalam jumlah banyak.."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana mendadak menjadi sunyi dihiasi seekor burung yang terbang melintas dengan jayusnya.

"Ya..ya.._no problem_.." Nether tersenyum berusaha menghilangkan kekakuan suasana.

"Ya..ya..ga apa-apa..." Malay ikut-ikutan nyengir ga jelas.

…

_Ga apa-apa, pala lu peyang! Pantat gue sampe ledes gini lu bilang ga apa-apa!_

_No problem, gigi lu rontok! Nipps gue sampe lecet gini lu bilang no problem!_

…

Nether dan Malay saling _deathglare_.

"Nah, sebagai permohonan maaf, hari ini aku masak masakan kesukaan kalian!"

Indonesia langsung menyajikan _Bitterballen_ kesukaan Nether dan rendang kari kesukaan Malay.

"Bi-bitterballen...!" Netherlands langsung meneteskan air mata demi melihat panganan khas negaranya yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak pernah dicicipinya lagi semenjak ia tinggal satu atap dengan Indonesia.

"E-enaaakkk~ .._feels like I'm home_…" Nether langsung melahap makanan khas kampungnya itu dengan berurai air mata sangking senangnya.

"Ngg…makasih…aku menelpon Belgie untuk menanyakan resepnya…syukurlah kalau enak.." Indo tersenyum.

Sebenarnya bitterballen buatan Indonesia itu tidaklah seenak aslinya. Nether hanya _euphoria _sesaat demi melihat makanan yang sudah lama tidak mampir ke tenggorokannya itu. Sebenarnya dalam hati, ia mau muntah! Hoeeekk.

Sementara Malay langsung melahap rendang kari kesukaannya tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Perutnya sudah dangdutan sejak ia bangun tadi.

"Enak banget! Indon memang paling top kalo masak rendang kari!" ujar Malay bahagia.

Sementara rival yang berbadan gede di sebelahnya hanya bisa manyun gara-gara bitteballen darurat buatan sang kekasih yang rasanya memprihatinkan itu.

"Emaak, gue pingin pulang….pingin makan bitterballen yang asli!" ratapnya dalam hati

Indonesia tersenyum senang demi melihat kondisi 2 partnernya yang sudah kembali normal. Ia sangat-sangat khawatir kedua orang yang uhuk-penting-uhuk itu mengalami cedera atau hal buruk lainnya akibat perbuatannya semalam ketika sakaw.

Dan suasana di rumah besar Indonesia pagi itu kembali damai dan sejahtera.

…

Sementara itu di pojokan Nether dan Malay berbisik-bisik serius.

"Ja-jauhkan Indo dari duren!" bisik Nether tertahan.

"Se-setuju!" Malay mengangguk.

_Deal_, dan mereka pun berjabat tangan tanda mahfum.

-000-

"Kak Indoooo….."

Suara cempreng Singapore melengking di depan halaman rumah besar Indonesia.

"Heh! Suara lu cempreng banget sih, Singapore!" Malaysia keluar menyambut.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Singapore bersama si gila Thai boxing, Thailand, terdampar di halaman rumahnya dengan membawa puluhan-bukan-ratusan-bukan-ribuan-akh, kebanyakan-buah yang membawa petaka baginya semalam-apalagi kalau bukan…DUREN!

"Kak Thailand sedang panen duren monthong, rumahnya ga sanggup menampung lagi, makanya dibawa kesini…" jelas Singapore.

"Indonesia pasti suka!" tambah Thailand semangat. Ia hapal benar buah kesukaan saudaranya itu.

"UWAAAAAAA…!" Malay langsung lari terbirit-birit demi melihat buah terkutuk itu. Ia benar-benar trauma dengan kejadian semalam. Baginya itu adalah pengalaman yang paling memalukan sekaligus menyakitkan baginya.

Thailand en Singapore cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ lihat kelakuan saudaranya yang satu itu.

"I-itu anak kenapa sih…?"

BRUK. Sangking seriusnya berlari ia tak sengaja menabrak gorilla-eh salah-Netherlands yang baru saja mengambil _softdrink_ di kulkas dapur.

"Heh, bocah, kalo jalan lihat-lihat dong!" Nether murka.

"Tha-tha-tha….!"

"Ta? Ada tamu!"

"Si-si-si….!"

"Si? Siapa!"

"B-ba-ba..!"

"Ba? Badut!"

"Du-du-du….!"

"Du? Dukun santet!"

"T-tha-si-b-ba-du-du….!"

"Thasibadu! Ngomong apa sih lu, bocah!"

"Arrrggggghhh! Thailand sama Singapore bawa…DUREN!"

Netherlands langsung pucat pasi.

"Hah! Yang bener!" ia langsung mengguncang-gucangkan bahu Malay.

Si pemilik bahu manggut-manggut membenarkan.

Dengan takut-takut, Nether keluar rumah menemui sang tamu tak diundang itu dengan diikuti Malay di belakangnya.

"Nether! Mana Indo? Duren-duren ini aku letakkan dimana ya?" tanya Thailand.

"Oh..kebetulan Indo sedang ke pasar membeli sesuatu, sini biar aku dan Malay yang menyimpannya," ujar Nether seraya memberi isyarat pada Malay untuk membantunya.

"Heh, kenapa diambil, tulip bego! Dibuang aja! Nanti si Indon sakaw lagi!" Malay berbisik khawatir.

"Ga enak sama Thailand udah capek-capek bawain! Disimpen di gudang belakang aja! Kalau Thailand udah pulang baru kita buang!"

Malay pun akhirnya membantu mengangkut buah laknat itu walaupun sambil misuh-misuh.

"Kenapa kalian bisik-bisik ga jelas begitu sih! Dasar aneh!" Singapore mulai curiga dengan kelakuan Neth dan Malay yang sedari tadi komat-kamit mirip mbah dukun.

"Eh-eh ga apa-apa kok! Ya kan Malay! Hehe…"

"I-iya ga ada apa-apa kok! Ya kan Neth! Hehe…"

Kedua suami Indonesia itu tersenyum dengan garingnya.

Singapore dan siapapun juga tidak boleh tahu kejadian malang yang menimpa mereka berdua semalam. Bisa-bisa bumi jadi gonjang ganjing dan langit kelap kelip kalau dunia tahu hal itu. Mau disimpan dimana muka mereka kalau skandal mabuk duren itu bocor!

"Kok kita ga disediain minum sih! Capek nih abis ngangkut duren 1 truk!" sindir Singapore yang rupanya kehausan.

"Heeehhh...!" Malay mendengus. Rencana membuang duren-duren terkutuk itu terpaksa ditunda akibat 2 tamu merangkap saudaranya ini enggan pulang cepat-cepat.

"Ya udah sini masuk!" Malay mempersilakan masuk dengan dongkol.

"Anggap aja rumah sendiri.." tambah Neth sok banget, padahal itu kan rumahnya Indo, bukan rumahnya dia!

Mereka berempat pun terlibat pembicaraan yang seru. Netherlands dan Malaysia "terpaksa" meladeni kedua orang itu supaya mereka tidak curiga. Tak lama Indonesia pulang dari pasar dengan membawa barang belanjaan.

"Eh, ada Thailand dan Singapore? Lho kok belum disediakan cemilan?"

"Eh..i-iya, lupa" Malay dan Nether kembali nyengir dengan culunnya.

"Ya udah, sebentar ya, Thailand, Singapore, aku buatkan pisang goreng dulu…" Indonesia pun langsung meluncur ke dapur membuatkan cemilan.

Mereka berempat kembali ngobrol dengan serunya. Mulai dari buronan koruptor asal negaranya Indonesia berinisial N yang kabur ke tempatnya Singapore dan ga bisa diekstradisi karena Indonesia ga punya perjanjian ekstradisi dengan Singapore sampai pada Malaysia yang belum memutuskan untuk meratifikasi Madrid Protocol karena dianggap belum perlu. Obrolan mereka terasa sangat asyik sampai akhirnya Neth dan Malay menyadari sesuatu. Kemana Indonesia? Ya, Indonesia yang sejak tadi membuatkan cemilan, kenapa sampai sekarang belum nongol juga!

JANGAN-JANGAN…..

Nether dan Malay terperanjat. Mereka berdua saling tatap cemas.

"Ng…anu Thailand, Singapore, kami mau ke belakang sebentar ya…hehe…"

"Ya, kalian disini saja dulu, hehe…"

Keduanya langsung ngacir ke dapur meninggalkan 2 orang tamu yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan kelakuan absurd mereka.

Sampai di dapur, Neth dan Malay tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan dari uke tercintanya. Padahal tadi jelas-jelas ia bilang ingin membuatkan camilan.

GLEKH…

Rasa khawatir semakin terpancar di wajah kedua suami beda negara itu.

"Jangan-jangan…" Malaysia tak meneruskan perkataannya.

Netherlands yang dapat membaca kekhawatiran di wajah rivalnya itu langsung berjalan menuju gudang belakang tak jauh dari dapur.

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap keduanya berjalan menuju TKP.

"Neth, suara apa itu...?" Malay merinding ketakutan demi mendengar suara-suara aneh dari arah gudang belakang. Doi memang paling paranoid sama yang namanya hantu, setan dan yang sejenisnya. Berpuluh-puluh tahun bersama Indonesia yang _notabene_ sering berhubungan dengan hal mistik tidak juga mampu mengubah paranoidnya.

"Mungkin tikus...!" jawab Neth sekenanya.

KRIET. Suara pintu kayu terbuka.

SRET. Suara 4 pasang kaki yang berjalan perlahan-lahan.

Di dalam gudang yang remang-remang itu Neth dan Malay menangkap sesosok bayangan.

GRAUS GRAUS. Suara aneh lagi.

Malay makin ciut nyalinya.

GRAUS GRAUS.

"Hhhhh...author...cepetan dong adegan horrornya...gue jiper nih..." batin Malay.

"Hah...i-itu..!"

Sesosok bayangan itu ternyata...

"I-Indo!"

"I-Indon!"

Neth dan Malay terkesiap. Rasanya darah mereka berhenti sesaat. Jantung mereka berhenti berdetak sejenak. Sosok itu tengah melahap puluhan buah yang mereka sembunyikan dengan susah payah dan berencana akan membuangnya setelah 2 tamu sialan itu pulang.

"Hmmm...Neth, Malay..." sosok itu menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Ia menatap dengan tatapan penuh nafsu, tatapan yang sama seperti yang mereka lihat semalam.

"_Well...let's get the party started again then..." _ ujar Indonesia sambil menjilat sudut bibirnya yang berlumuran duren.

"UWAAAAAAAA...!" Neth dan Malay, tanpa dikomandoi, langsung ambil langkah seribu atas inisiatif sendiri.

"_RUN! Run for your life_!" Neth jerit-jerit lebay sambil berlari layaknya orang kesurupan. Sementara Malay sudah duluan lari terkaing-kaing layaknya anak kecil ketemu setan di siang bolong. Adegan selanjutnya adalah Neth en Malay adu lari sprint dengan _slow motion style_ ala _The Six Million Dollar Man _menuju ruang tamu.

Thailand dan Singapore _sweatdrop_.

"Ooo...Neth...Malay~ yuhu... _i know where you are_~" susul Indonesia dari arah dapur.

Lagi-lagi Thailand dan Singapore cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan saudaranya.

Sementara 2 seme yang terancam bakal berubah status jadi uke dadakan kalau Indonesia sedang sakaw duren itu sibuk melarikan diri, ga peduli dengan kondisi 2 tamu yang terheran-heran itu.

"UWAAAAAAA...!"

"NOOOOOOOOO...!_Not again_!"

...

...

...

...

_PLEASE DO NOT BRING DURIAN IF YOU WANT TO VISIT INDONESIA'S HOUSE OR WE WILL KICK YOUR F*CKIN ASS OUT! Regard, Netherlands and Malaysia._

_Send To Many_

_Klik_

_TBC~_

A/N : Hyaaa...selesai juga ini Belah Duren part 2! Entah kenapa idenya STUCK! Damn! Gara-gara kelamaan hiatus mungkin…

Mohon review para readers

Regards~


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer:_

Hetalia en semua antek-anteknya milik om Hide

Saya cuma fans beratnya aja kok^^

_Credit :_

Indonesia Raya-W.R. Supratman

Munajat Cinta-The Rock

* * *

><p>Episode 12 : <em>I Just Wanna Say Happy Birthday To You<em>

_Indonesia tanah airku_

_Tanah tumpah darahku_

_Di sanalah aku berdiri _

_Jadi pandu ibuku_

_Indonesia kebangsaanku _

_Bangsa dan tanah airku_

_Marilah kita berseru_

_Indonesia bersatu_

_Hiduplah tanahku_

_Hiduplah negeriku_

_Bangsaku rakyatku semuanya_

_Bangunlah jiwanya_

_Bangunlah badannya_

_Untuk Indonesia raya_

_Indonesia raya_

_Merdeka Merdeka_

_Tanahku negeriku yang kucinta_

_Indonesia raya_

_Merdeka Merdeka_

_Hiduplah Indonesia raya_

Sayup-sayup lagu kebangsaan Indonesia Raya mengalun dengan syahdunya di seluruh Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. Tepat pukul 10 pagi semua kepala tertunduk seraya menghayati makna dari lagu yang mereka dengarkan. Tepat pukul 10 pagi itulah teks proklamasi dibacakan oleh para _founding father_ negeri ini di jalan Pegangsaan Timur nomor 56 enam puluh delapan tahun yang lalu. Momen ini adalah momen paling bersejarah bagi Indonesia.

Upacara peringatan kemerdekaan Indonesia sering disebut sebagai peringatan ulang tahun bagi sang pemuda personifikasi Nusantara. Seperti tahun kemarin dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, peringatan ulang tahun itu adalah hajatan rutin di tempat bosnya. Namanya orang hajatan pasti sibuk en heboh. Mulai dari persiapan acara, menyambut tamu-tamu dari negara-negara sahabat, sampai urusan beres-beres usai acara. Begitu juga Indonesia yang saat ini super sibuk melayani tamu-tamu asing, bos-bos para nation sahabatnya. Mereka mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan antusias, bahkan ada yang membawakan hadiah kejutan baginya.

"_Sa wat dee kraup_, Indo." Thailand memberi salam sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ah, Thailand,_ Sa wat dee kraup_."

"Indo, dimana aku harus meletakan hadiahku ini, _ana_~?" tanya Thailand.

"Letakan disana sa-, WHAAA!" Indonesia kaget bukan kepalang.

Ternyata hadiah yang dibawakan Thailand adalah sepasang gajah siam yang merupakan maskot negaranya. Kontan tamu-tamu yang hadir menjerit heboh demi melihat kehadiran 2 ekor gajah berbadan besar.

"Kata bosku ini bisa jadi koleksi kebun binatangmu, Indo," tambah Thailand tersenyum.

"_Khob kun mak kraup_, terima kasih banyak…" Indonesia _sweatdrop_ sembari _nyengir_.

"_Mai penrai kraup, don't mention it_..." balas Thailand ramah.

"Tapi _ngga_ sekarang juga _kali bawainnya._.." batin Indonesia gondok.

Doi segera menelpon petugas kebun binatang Ragunan untuk segera memindahkan sepasang gajah itu, demi menghindari histeria massa.

"Hey, Indonesia, apa kau melihat Malaysia?" tanya sesosok suara dengan logat melayu yang kental.

"Oh, _Pak Cik_, apa kabar? Malaysia? Uhm, sepertinya masih di rumah saya, _Pak Cik_," ujar Indonesia pada seorang bapak yang ternyata bosnya Malaysia.

"Dasar anak itu, _Pak Cik_ suruh pulang, tak pulang jua dia!" si bapak menggerutu.

"Nanti akan saya sampaikan salam _Pak Cik_ pada dia." Indonesia tersenyum.

Mampus, si Malay, habis ini pasti ditelpon bosnya lagi disuruh pulang kampung, batin Indonesia. Terakhir kali bocah itu pulang kampung sudah sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu. Pasti bosnya marah besar karena ia _ngga_ pulang-pulang. Gara-gara keasyikan pacaran, tugas negara jadi terlupakan.

Tak jauh dari situ, sesosok wanita anggun dengan topi berhias bunga Tulip tengah kebingungan. Indonesia tahu betul siapa sosok itu. Ia adalah tak lain dan tak bukan bosnya si bule jabrik yang kemarin baru turun tahta. Pasti sang mantan ratu itu sedang mencari Netherlands yang sudah berapa tahun _ngga_ pulang kampung itu. Indonesia jadi teringat percakapannya tadi pagi dengan 2 orang partnernya. Sewaktu ia pamitan pergi ke acara peringatan ulang tahunnya dan mengajak kedua partnernya itu, dua mahluk absurd itu malah sengaja absen _ngga_ mau datang. Mereka berdua takut dipaksa pulang kampung oleh bosnya masing-masing. Malaysia beralasan masih betah di rumah Indonesia. Begitu juga Netherlands. Ia malah ingin dinaturalisasi. _Kaya_ pemain bola _aja_! Ia bahkan bertekad tinggal selamanya di Indonesia dan berganti nama menjadi Danudirja Setiabudhi seperti Ernest Douwes Dekker dulu. Indonesia cuma bisa_ sweatdrop_ mendengar alasan yang aneh-aneh itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk _ngumpet _dari bosnya Netherlands supaya _ngga_ ditanya macam-macam.

-000-

Sementara itu suasana di rumah besar Indonesia terlihat sangat hiruk pikuk. Asap mengepul dari dapur. Aroma daging kambing plus rempah-rempah menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tak lama aroma semur jengkol ikut-ikutan bersaing dan menciptakan efek aroma yang dahsyat bagi yang menciumnya. Beberapa saat kemudian di meja makan tersaji sepiring besar nasi goreng kambing yang terlihat sangat lezat.

"_Ngga_ percuma _gue_ berguru sama chef Juned dari Mastercep, hehe..." kata si bule berambut jabrik bangga. Rupanya doi habis berguru sama chef yang badannya penuh tato en sering _ngomong_ judes sama kontestan itu rupanya!

"Pasti semur jengkol _gue_ yang paling mantap, _gue kan udah_ berguru sama Rudi Choirudin!" timpal si bocah melayu_ ngga_ mau kalah sambil meletakkan mangkok besar berisi semur jengkol.

Keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan penuh persaingan-seperti yang sudah sering terjadi-sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, penuh percaya diri.

_Flashback_

"Aku berangkat..." tubuh mungil berambut hitam ikal itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Kini hanya tinggal Malaysia en Netherlands yang absen _ngga _mau hadir di acara ulang tahun Indonesia.

"Kita beri Indonesia kejutan, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya." kata Netherlands.

"Siapa yang kejutannya paling disukai Indonesia, dia yang menang." tambah Malaysia

"_And the winner takes it all_…" tantang Nether

"_Yeah, agree_!" Malaysia setuju.

Mereka berjabat tangan.

Mari kita saksikan kembali pertandingan bodoh abad ini, pemirsa.

_Back to_ TKP

Tidak puas memasak, duo partner error itu mulai merambah bidang lain, yaitu membersihkan rumah. Kegiatan bersih-bersih dimulai dari ruang tamu. Netherlands mengambil kemoceng en mulai mengelap buffet kayu jati yang berhiaskan vas bunga. Melihat saingannya yang sudah mulai beraksi, Malay_ ngga_ mau kalah. Doi mengambil serbet en ikut-ikutan membersihkan vas bunga. Doi mau menunjukkan pada sang yayang en juga dunia bahwa vas bunga yang dilapnya akan lebih kinclong dibanding Netherlands. Si bule yang merasa wilayah jajahannya direbut orang jadi murka.

"Heh, e_mang ngga_ ada tempat lain selain di ruang tamu yang bisa _loe bersihin_!?"

"Kalau _gue_ mau_ bersihin_ ruang tamu juga, masalah buat _loe_!?" balas Malay _nyolot_.

"Brengsek!" Nether _ngga_ bisa menahan emosi demi melihat raut wajah Malay yang _nyebelin_ en minta dihajar itu. Ditoyornya jidat si bocah melayu itu. Padahal Netherlands melakukannya dengan pelan tapi karena bodynya yang lebih besar en berotot mengakibatkan efek yang luar biasa pada Malay yang bertubuh mungil. Si bocah jadi kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuh mungilnya _ngga_ sengaja menyenggol guci antik zaman Dinasti Qing hadiah dari China yang _nangkring_ di sebelah buffet. Suara barang pecah belah pun cetar membahana. Lalu senyap. Duo partner sinting itu terkesiap dengan wajah pucat pasi. Lebih-lebih Malay. Mereka langsung membayangkan Indonesia yang manis en ganteng langsung _switch _menjadi mahluk paling galak sejagad Hetalia raya yang akan menghukum mereka lari keliling Asia Tenggara dengan tanpa busana selembarpun seperti di fict Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia episode 9 dan mengakibatkan mereka berdua kehilangan harga diri!

"D-dasar bule gila!" Malay yang marah sekaligus cemas langsung melabrak sang bule Tulip yang ternyata _udah keburu _kabur _ngumpet_ entah dimana.

"Keluar _loe_, dasar kampret!" Malay makin esmosi.

Ia tak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Diambilnya keris Mpu Gandring koleksi lawas milik yayangnya yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu. Sambil mengangkat keris itu tinggi-tinggi, Malay pun mengumumkan perang terhadap sang personifikasi kerajaan Belanda yang tengah _ngumpet_ entah dimana. Dengan kalap Malay menelusuri setiap tempat yang dianggap sebagai tempat _ngumpet_ yang potensial. Sampai akhirnya doi menemukan sepasang jempol kaki besar dibalik gordin antik bercorak batik.

"_Ketemu loe_!" malay membuka gordin batik itu en menemukan sang rival sedang _ngumpet _sambil memeluk kemoceng.

"_Die, you bastard_!" si bocah langsung menusuk tubuh besar itu dengan keris tajamnya.

Ternyata refleks Netherlands sangat baik, mungkin karena sudah terbiasa main sepak bola sehingga doi jago gocek kanan kiri. Tubuh berkulit pucat itu berkelit sehingga luput dari tusukan keris tajam. Sementara sang keris malah nyasar ke arah gordin dan merobeknya menjadi compang camping.

"Ow ow, _you missed_!" ejeknya minta dihajar, lalu berlari kabur.

Malay menggenggam tangannya sambil menatap Netherlands penuh amarah. Ia bertekad menangkap bule jabrik itu hidup atau mati lalu membuangnya ke segitiga Bermuda supaya menghilang dari jagad fanfict Hetalia! Perang Dunia ke 112 pun dimulai.

Netherlands lari terbirit-birit menuju ruang kerja Indonesia. Sementara Malay yang gelap mata sambil mengacungkan keris tajam, terus mengejar di belakang. Si bule jabrik lompat ke atas meja kerja Indonesia yang dipenuhi berkas-berkas penting. Dari arah belakang, Malay melempar keris tajam ke arah kaki sang bule. Kembali meleset, sodara-sodara. Keris tersebut malah mengenai berkas-berkas penting milik sang yayang. Bahkan sangking kerasnya, bilah keris itu pecah dan patah. Di atas meja, sang personifikasi kerajaan Belanda mengambil berkas-berkas, meremas en menjadikannya bola lalu ditimpuk ke arah lawan. Meja tempatnya berdiri dibalik en dijadikan benteng perlindungan sambil terus menimpukkan bola kertas ke arah sang lawan. Sang penantang berwajah melayu itupun _ngga_ mau kalah strategi. Ia ikut membuat benteng pertahanan dari meja. Perang Dunia pun semakin seru.

Nether menemukan sebotol tinta cina yang biasa dipergunakan Indonesia untuk belajar menulis bahasa Sansekerta yang diajarkan Thailand. Tak lama tinta cina itu melayang ke benteng pertahanan Malaysia en mengenai wajah musuh. Malaysia makin murka. Botol tinta cina yang tadi diambilnya lalu dilemparkan balik ke arah musuh. Sisa-sisa tinta cina yang masih ada menyembur mengotori rambut tulip saingannya.

Keduanya terbakar amarah. Mereka menyingkirkan meja yang menjadi benteng pertahanannya masing-masing. Lalu bertarung secara terbuka, dengan jantan, layaknya pria. Nether langsung menyeruduk tubuh mungil lawannya. Tubuh mungil itu terpojok. Namun sang lawan tak kekurangan akal. Diambilnya miniatur Borobudur yang ada di lemari pajangan milik Indonesia, lalu dihantamkan ke kepala berjambul itu. Sang lawan yang berbadan besar memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"U-uugh, _verdomme_!" umpat si bule kesal.

Ia masih bertahan. Dihajarnya wajah berparas melayu-oriental itu sampai terpental ke arah dinding dan membuat foto-foto di dinding berjatuhan pecah.

"Uwoooohhh!"

"Aaarrrggghh!"

Kembali terjadi pergulatan seru antara Malay en Nether, sodara-sodara. Keduanya berguling-gulingan, saling mencakar, menggigit bahkan keduanya _ngga_ sadar pakaian yang mereka kenakan compang-camping _ngga_ karuan.

"Neth, Malay, kalian dima-" terdengar suara merdu yang sangat familiar bagi mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan yayang mereka yang paling ganteng en manis sejagad Hetalia. Sang pemilik suara merdu itu kini tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Betapa terkejutnya si pemilik suara merdu itu melihat ruang kerjanya yang mirip kapal pecah. Meja dan kursi dalam posisi terbalik. Ada bola kertas berserakan dimana-mana. Ceceran tinta cina menempel di dinding. Keris Mpu Gandring yang patah hanya tersisa gagangnya saja. Foto-fotonya bersama sejumlah nation yang dipajang di dinding pecah berserakan di lantai. Lalu dua manusia sinting tengah dengan wajah dan rambut belepotan tinta hitam en dalam posisi saling mencengkeram baju masing-masing sudah cukup membuktikan siapa yang menyebabkan kekacauan di rumahnya.

"I-ini..!?" Indonesia memungut selembar kertas yang tergeletak di lantai. Secarik kertas yang sobek terbelah dua. Secarik kertas berwarna kecoklatan pertanda sudah usang dimakan usia. Secarik kertas dengan tulisan 'Proklamasi'.

"In-Indon...i-itu..." Malay mencoba angkat suara.

Mata Indonesia memerah. Giginya gemeletuk menahan amarah. Dilemparnya tas kerja yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya ke arah duo mahluk absurd itu. Ditatapnya dua orang itu dengan tatapan marah yang teramat sangat. Tatapan yang begitu mengerikan. Tatapan yang sangat diingat oleh Netherlands sewaktu dulu Indonesia bersikeras ingin melepaskan diri darinya.

"_Honey_, _please_ dengar dulu...a-aku.." Nether mencoba mencari alasan.

"Kalian, selalu bikin onar, kalian!" suara Indonesia dalam dan bergetar seolah menahan amarah, "selalu menyusahkan, kalian payah, kalian," Indonesia terus memaki.

"Dasar manusia_ ngga_ berguna!" caci maki terus meluncur deras dari mulut pemuda yang biasanya luar biasa sabar itu.

"Aku benci kalian! Aku _ngga_ butuh kalian! Cepat pergi! Pergi dari sini sekarang juga!"

Sepi, senyap, tak ada sahutan.

"PERGI!" bentak Indonesia sekali lagi.

"_Ho-honey..."_

"P.E.R.G.I...! _Elo, gue, end! __Ik, je, ende! Just go, don't ever come back anymore!_"

….

….

….

Nether en Malay menghela napas putus asa lalu beranjak pergi dengan tatapan sedih.

"_Afscheid, mijn lieverd…good bye_.."

"Selamat tinggal, Indon…"

Indonesia tertunduk.

….

….

….

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berkemas, duo partner Indonesia itupun meninggalkan rumah besar yang selama ini menjadi tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan. Tak ada senyuman, pelukan ataupun ucapan selamat tinggal dari sang kekasih. Yang ada hanya gelapnya langit dan dinginnya udara senja. Dan melati di kebun pun layu berjatuhan seiring dengan hujan yang turun perlahan.

Indonesia masih terpekur di ruang kerjanya yang berantakan. Pikirannya terasa kosong. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah luar biasa. Seharian menerima tamu di tempat bosnya benar-benar terasa melelahkan. Pulang tadi sebenarnya ia ingin sekali beristirahat tapi begitu melihat rumah, khusunya ruang kerjanya yang hancur berantakan seperti ini, ia benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran. Perlahan diambilnya kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai lalu dirapikannya kembali tempat itu. Setelah beres, ia pun tertidur lelap di meja.

...

...

...

Sudah 2 jam berlalu dan 2 mahluk itupun masih terduduk putus asa di halte. Sesekali mereka menatap metro mini dan kopaja yang lalu lalang di hadapan. Dua angkutan umum itu saling adu cepat dalam menggaet penumpang. Bahkan saling serempet satu sama lain, saling ejek, saling mengumpat, saling memaki, persis seperti kelakuan mereka. Ditingkahi tetesan air hujan, pikiran mereka melayang ke rumah penuh kenangan itu.

"Kita _udah_ kelewatan..." Malay buka suara, "Tingkah kita seperti anak kecil yang berebut permen."

Netherlands menatap bocah melayu di sebelahnya.

"Kita selalu menyusahkan Indon, kita _ngga_ pantas jadi partnernya!" Malay jadi emosi pada diri sendiri.

Neth menarik napas dalam. Kali ini ia setuju pada ucapan rivalnya barusan. Kali ini kelakuan mereka sudah di luar batas. Hanya gara-gara bersaing dalam rangka membahagiakan yayangnya, mereka sampai menghancurkan benda-benda penting kesayangan kekasihnya itu. Namun apa daya, Indonesia sudah terlanjur murka. Kelakuan mereka tak termaafkan. Kini mereka sepertinya harus menerima nasib dipecat dengan tidak hormat sebagai seme dan dikembalikan pada emak bapak di kampung masing-masing.

"Yah, mungkin sekarang saatnya kita pulang kampung..." Neth tersenyum getir.

...

...

...

Indonesia terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal karena tertidur dalam keadaan duduk. Diliriknya jam dinding. Sudah pukul 7 malam. Ia memijat tengkuknya sambil beranjak dari duduk, berjalan ke luar ruang kerjanya.

"Neth, Malay, kalian sudah tidur..."

Sunyi. Tak ada sahutan.

"Ah.."

Indonesia terdiam, teringat bahwa ia sudah mengusir kedua partnernya itu. Kini tak ada lagi gangguan di rumahnya. Tak ada suara tv yang memekakkan telinga. Tak ada lagi suara piring yang pecah akibat adu lempar piring konyol yang _ngga_ jelas. Tak ada lagi insiden sarung robek. Tak ada lagi baju kotor yang akan dicucinya. Tak ada lagi acara masak memasak dalam jumlah banyak. Ia bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman sekarang.

Ia melangkah gontai ke arah dapur. Lapar. Ia belum makan apapun sejak tadi sore. Saat hendak membuka kulkas, ia terpaku pada benda yang tergeletak di atas meja makan. Sepiring besar nasi goreng kambing dan semangkok semur jengkol. Dihampirinya meja makan. Ada secarik kertas bertuliskan _'Happy birthday, Honey'_ yang dicoret lalu diganti dengan '_Happy birthday, Beib'_ plus gambar kartun aneh dengan tokoh berambut jabrik plus Upin-Ipin. Indonesia meremasnya lalu membuang ke tempat sampah.

"Dasar bego!"

Ia kembali tertunduk.

Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, cowok berambut ikal itu memutuskan untuk berendam di _bathtub_. Air hangat akan membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Lama ia berendam di air hangat, tapi entah kenapa tetap ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Perasaan apa ini. Rasanya hampa. Rasanya sakit. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menuntaskan acara renungan malamnya lalu beranjak tidur.

KREK KREK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan percakapan orang dari jauh. Indonesia yang baru selesai berendam air hangat itu langsung bergegas mengenakan kaos dan sarungnya lalu berlari ke arah suara itu. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengeringkan rambutnya sehingga beberapa tetes air mengalir membasahi kaos dan sebagian wajahnya.

"Neth! Malay!" sahutnya penuh harap.

Sepi. Tak ada sahutan. Tak ada seorangpun.

"Ah, suara angin..."

Jendela dan pintu depannya terbuka terkena tiupan angin yang cukup kencang. Dua orang suaminya pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa menutupnya. Dengan hati galau dikuncinya pintu dan jendela itu lalu pergi menuju tempat peraduan.

Pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu menatap kosong pada tempat tidurnya. Kasur nyaman dengan sprei bermotif batik warna cokelat muda itu tampak rapi dan nyaman. Biasanya sepulang dari tempat dinasnya, kasur itu dalam keadaan berantakan. Bantal guling berceceran di lantai. Terkadang ia menemukan sisa-sisa makanan di kasur sehingga harus dibersihkannya berulang kali. Di kasur empuk ini biasanya ia bercengkrama dengan dua mahluk absurd yang selalu akan bertanding untuk menentukan giliran. Mereka akan bersaing untuk memonopoli dirinya yang kemudian akan berakhir dengan adegan _threesome_ penuh gairah yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Di kasur inilah ia merasakan pelukan dan cinta. Rasanya seperti terbakar gairah setiap kali mereka bertiga saling bergumul mesra di balik pelukan selimut. Setiap kali tubuhnya dipeluk. Setiap kali bibirnya dicium. Setiap kali kulitnya disentuh. Setiap kali itu waktu rasanya seperti berhenti dan ia menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia.

"_Afscheid, mijn lieverd…good bye_.."

"Selamat tinggal, Indon…"

Suara sedih itu terngiang kembali di telinganya. Sekilas bayangan punggung Neth dan Malay yang berlalu pergi tergambar di hadapannya. Perasaan apa ini. Dadanya terasa sesak.

"Ah..."

Dua butir air bening mengalir dari kelopak mata sang pemuda ikal.

_Malam ini kusendiri  
>Tak ada yang menemani<br>Seperti malam malam  
>Yang sudah sudah<em>

_Hati ini selalu sepi_  
><em>Tak ada yang menghiasi<em>  
><em>Seperti cinta ini<em>  
><em>Yang slalu pupus<em>

_Tuhan kirimkanlah aku_  
><em>Kekasih yang baik hati<em>  
><em>Yang mencintai aku<em>  
><em>Apa adanya...<em>

KRING KRING KRING

Australia yang sedang asyik nonton tv itu mengangkat telepon dengan malas.

"Hmm, siapa..?"

Begitu didengarnya suara yang sangat familiar dari seberang sana, ia langsung terlonjak.

"I-indo!? A-ada apa!? Kenapa menangis!?"

"Oz, Neth en Malay pergi dari rumah, aku emosi, aku yang salah, aku bingung, aku..." Indonesia meracau. Pikirannya kacau.

"Indo, tenang, _relax_, ada apa?"

"Aku _ngga_ bisa menguasai emosi, mereka kumarahi habis-habisan lalu kuusir dari rumahku. Mereka belum pernah keluar tanpa aku, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa di luar sana? Bagaimana kalau mereka dicopet, dirampok, disandera FPI? Aku ... aku, aku _ngga_ tahu harus bagaimana, a-aku khawatir, aku bingung..." Indonesia terisak di ujung telepon.

"Indo, _hang on, i'll be the__re_.." bisik Australia.

Secepat kilat Australia langsung menelpon travel en bersikeras minta dipesankan tiket penerbangan malam itu juga. Ia langsung menuju rumah Indonesia sekarang juga walau apapun yang terjadi. Walau harus mendaki gunung dan lewati lembah. Sebagai sahabat yang baik ia harus mendampingi Indonesia yang sedang gelisah. Sebagai sahabat yang baik atau….

TBC~

_Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_

_Apakah Netherlands en Malaysia benar-benar pulang kampung?_

_Bagaimanakah nasib Indonesia?_

_Apakah yang akan dilakukan Australia pada Indonesia?_

_Apakah Australia akan memanfaatkan momen kesendirian Indonesia?_

_Penasaran?_

_Penasaran?_

_Mau tahu?_

_Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?_

_JENG JENG JENG JENG_

_Nantikan Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia episode finale!_


	13. Chapter 13

"P.E.R.G.I...! _Elo, gue, end! __Ik, je, ende! Just go, don't ever come back anymore!_"

…

"_Afscheid, mijn lieverd…good bye_.."

"Selamat tinggal, Indon…"

Indonesia tertunduk.

…

"Yah, mungkin sekarang saatnya kita pulang kampung..." Neth tersenyum getir.

….

KRING KRING KRING

"I-indo!? A-ada apa!? Kenapa menangis!?"

"Ozzy, Neth en Malay pergi dari rumah, aku emosi, aku yang salah, aku bingung, aku..." Indonesia meracau. Pikirannya kacau.

"Aku _ngga_ bisa menguasai emosi, mereka kumarahi habis-habisan lalu kuusir dari rumahku. Mereka belum pernah keluar tanpa aku, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa di luar sana? Bagaimana kalau mereka dicopet, dirampok, disandera FPI? Aku ... aku, aku _ngga_ tahu harus bagaimana, a-aku khawatir, aku bingung..." Indonesia terisak di ujung telepon.

"Indo, _hang on, i'll be there_.." bisik Australia.

...

_Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_

_Apakah Netherlands en Malaysia benar-benar pulang kampung?_

_Bagaimanakah nasib Indonesia?_

_Apakah yang akan dilakukan Australia pada Indonesia?_

_Apakah Australia akan memanfaatkan momen kesendirian Indonesia?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Episode 13 : Ternyata

Indonesia masih gelisah. Pikirannya kacau tak tentu arah. Ia menyesal telah mengusir kedua suaminya. Bagaimana nasib mereka di luar sana? Mereka pasti terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Tak ada tempat untuk berteduh. Apalagi sekarang kondisinya sedang hujan. Angin malam yang dingin pasti membuat mereka terkena flu. Lalu siapa yang akan merawat mereka? Bagaimana kalau mereka dirampok oleh penjahat? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

TOK TOK TOK

Ada yang mengetuk pintu. Mungkin itu Nether en Malay yang kembali pulang. Mereka pasti _ngga_ sanggup luntang lantung di jalan lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Neth! Malay! Syukurlah ka-" Indonesia membukakan pintu dengan wajah penuh harap.

"E-eh, kalian.."

"Kak Indo, lapar, aku minta makan…"

"Laos, Myanmar, Cambodia..." Indonesia kecewa.

-000-

Tangan berkulit sawo matang itu menuangkan nasi goreng kambing ke tiga buah piring berukuran sedang. Tak lupa ia membubuhi semur jengkol di pinggirnya. Tiga gelas teh manis hangat turut dihidangkan di meja makan.

"Nah, makanlah yang lahap." ujarnya pada tiga adik bontotnya.

"Kak Indo _ngga _makan?" tanya Laos polos.

"Aku sudah makan tadi." Indonesia berbohong. Ia tak mampu makan dalam kondisi pikiran yang kacau seperti ini.

"Mmmm..nyam..nyam, nasi goreng dan semur jengkolnya enak _banget_!" seru Cambodia

"Kak Indo memang superchef _deh_! _Ngga_ ada saingannya!" timpal Myanmar

"Ah, kalian," Indonesia tersipu, "yang masak Neth sama Malay_ kok_!"

"Oya? Tumben, _kok _masakannya enak _banget_?" Cambodia bingung soalnya doi hapal _banget_ kalau dua suami kakaknya itu sama sekali _ngga_ bisa masak.

"Berarti Kak Malay en Om Nether memasak dengan penuh cinta…" cerocos Laos sok tahu.

"Mungkin Kak Malay en Om Nether ingin memberikan ini sebagai kejutan hadiah ulang tahun buat Kak Indo yang paling spesial" tambah Myanmar

"Cie..cie..cie.." goda Cambodia.

"Ah kalian nakal!" Indonesia menjawil pipi ketiga adiknya sambil tersipu.

Mereka tertawa bersama.

Si pemuda ikal terdiam, teringat secarik kertas bertuliskan "_Happy birthday_" dan bergambar kartun jelek yang ia lempar ke tempat sampah. Secarik kertas yang sudah ia campakan, ia buang, ia lupakan, ia berusaha lupakan. Di tengah kehadiran adik-adik yang sangat disayanginya mengapa ia masih saja memikirkan dua orang itu? Kenapa ia masih saja merasa kesepian? Kenapa terasa masih ada yang kurang?

"Kami pulang, Kak! Terima kasih makanannya!" seru tiga adik Indonesia berpamitan.

"Hati-hati ya." balas Indonesia tersenyum.

Pintu kembali tertutup. Indonesia kembali sendiri.

Tubuh _slim but sexy_ itu berjalan ke arah tempat sampah. Tangan kecilnya mengais-ngais wadah berukuran sedang itu mencari sesuatu yang hilang, sesuatu yang harus ditemukan. Secarik kertas bertuliskan "_Happy birthday"_ dan bergambar kartun jelek yang sudah lecek, tergumpal dan kotor. Tangan itu akhirnya berhasil menemukan si kertas lusuh, lalu memperbaikinya sehingga tak kusut dan lecek lagi. Tangan kecil itu lalu mendekapnya dalam dada dengan hati yang pilu.

Indonesia bukanlah seorang pengidap penyakit TBC, tapi entah kenapa hanya karena secarik kertas lusuh itu dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Lalu ia kembali terisak.

TOK TOK TOK

Ada yang mengetuk pintu lagi. Mungkinkah?

Indonesia bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Neth, Malay!?"

"Kak Indo, minta ongkos pulang..."

Ternyata masih tiga adiknya yang paling bontot itu kembali lagi.

Indonesia menghela napas. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana pendeknya yang tersembunyi di balik sarung yang sedang dikenakannya lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ribuan pada tiga adiknya itu.

"Kalian langsung pulang ya, jangan keluyuran kemana-mana lagi sudah malam." pesannya

"Siap!"

"Terima kasih, Kak!"

Indonesia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan sampai ketiga adiknya itu menghilang di kejauhan, lalu kembali tertunduk lemah. Mungkin dua orang itu benar-benar memutuskan untuk pulang kampung dan _ngga_ akan pernah kembali lagi ke sisinya. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk benar-benar melupakan mereka. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk berpisah.

Tapi, kenapa harus berpisah dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Sang pemuda personifikasi Nusantara itu kembali menatap secarik kertas lusuh yang tadi dipungutnya dari tempat sampah. Secarik kertas berhiaskan gambar kartun jelek bergambar pria jabrik dan Upin-Ipin. Hatinya terasa seperti tertusuk sembilu.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu depan kembali diketok. Pemuda ikal yang sedang tenggelam dalam kegelisahan itu mengusap bulir air mata yang mengalir tak henti di pipinya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Ini pasti Laos, Myanmar dan Cambodia yang kembali lagi untuk meminta sesuatu. Ah, dasar bocah-bocah itu!

"Laos, Myanmar, Cambodia, kenapa kalian belum pulang ju-" Indonesia menghentikan kalimatnya. Tertegun.

Di hadapannya bukanlah tiga bocah yang sedari tadi bolak-balik menghampirinya.

"Kalian..."

Dua sosok itu perlahan menghampiri sang pemuda ikal, takut-takut. Tubuh keduanya dalam kondisi basah kuyup.

"Ho-_honey_..."

"_Beib_.."

Bola mata Indonesia terbelalak tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku, _honey_, aku berjanji _ngga _akan mengulanginya lagi..."

"_Gue_ juga, _Beib, gue_ janji akan lebih dewasa lagi..."

Mulut Indonesia masih terkunci, masih tak percaya pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

"_Honey_..."

"_Beib_...  
>Dua sosok itu menatap khawatir kalau-kalau Indonesia akan "meledak" lagi.<p>

"Ka-li-an…"

Keduanya menutup mata, _ngga_ sanggup melihat yayangnya yang ganteng en manis itu _ngamuk_ lagi.

"Kemana _aja_ kalian!? Sudah malam begini kenapa baru kembali! _Gimana_ kalau kalian dirampok, diculik!?" Indonesia berteriak menumpahkan kegelisahannya.

"Kenapa kalian selalu melakukan hal-hal yang _ngga_ beres, dasar tukang _nyusahin _orang!"

Puas mengekspresikan perasaannya yang kacau sedari tadi, pemuda itu lalu pergi meninggalkan dua sosok basah kuyup yang ternyata adalah dua orang seme yang tadi sore diusirnya dengan tidak hormat. Tidak, ia tidak marah. Tidak pula benci. Apalagi dendam. Ia bersyukur keduanya dalam keadaan selamat dan yang lebih penting keduanya kembali lagi padanya. Tapi ia juga kesal karena kedua mahluk itu telah membuat perasaannya menjadi _ngga _menentu seperti ini. Seperti teraduk-aduk. Ia gelisah, cemas, khawatir, kesal, sebal, tapi juga..bahagia, bahagia karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Ah, perasaan apa ini.

Sementara dua orang yang ditinggalkan di beranda rumah itu saling bertatapan bingung. Keduanya bingung apakah sang yayang sudah memaafkan mereka. Jangan-jangan sang yayang masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil ember berisi air lalu menyiramkan air itu pada mereka sebagai bentuk kekesalannya.

"_Coy_, kita _udah dimaapin_ belum _sih_?" tanya Malay garuk-garuk jidat.

Netherlands mengangkat bahu.

Terdengar pintu dibuka dari dalam dan sosok manis berambut ikal itu muncul sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Mau sampai kapan bengong di luar!? Mau _nunggu_ sampai masuk angin!?" hardik si pemuda berwajah manis.

Netherlands en Malaysia yang ketakutan disiram air, langsung merunduk sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalian _ngapain malah_ jongkok begitu!?" Indonesia keheranan melihat dua orang suaminya jongkok sambil menutupi kepala mereka dengan kedua tangan. Tampang mereka _udah_ mengkeret ketakutan. Ia menyerahkan dua stel pakaian masing-masing untuk Netherlands en Malaysia.

"_Cepetan_ mandi air hangat lalu ganti pakaian supaya _ngga_ kena flu!" Indonesia langsung masuk ke dalam meninggalkan kedua suaminya kembali terbengong-bengong bingung. Mereka menebak-nebak mungkin saja Indonesia sudah memaafkan kelakuan mereka. Keduanya _kegeeran_ jangan-jangan Indonesia sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan mereka, hanya saja pemuda manis itu gengsi mengakuinya. Dasar seme over _pede_!

Tanpa pikir panjang keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah menurut pada perintah yang mulia uke tercinta. Hampir saja keduanya berantem rebutan giliran mandi air hangat. Untung_ aja_ mereka keburu insyaf en mandi secara bergiliran, kalau _ngga_ peristiwa pengusiran terhadap dua seme itu niscaya akan terulang kembali.

"_Coy_, sebagai permintaan maaf, kita kasih Indonesia hadiah kejutan, _yuk_..." ajak si bule Belanda. _Doi_ bisik-bisik menginfokan rencana ajaibnya pada Malay yang sedang mengeringkan poni lemparnya dengan handuk. Dua orang suami beda negara itu rupanya sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian bersih. Keduanya kemudian larut dalam penyusunan strategi.

...

...

...

_I __pick__ all my skirt _

_To __be a little __too__ sexy_

_Just like all my __thoughts_

_They always get a bit naughty_

_When i'm out with my girl i always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way i am_

_Sexy naughty bitchy me_

…_._

Lagu "_Sexy Naughty Bitchy_" milik Tata Young meraung dengan kencangnya dari arah kamar tidur. Indonesia yang sedang sibuk membuat jahe hangat, langsung terkaget-kaget. Ini pasti ulah dua suami _ngga genah_ itu, batinnya _keki_. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh dihampirinya asal suara itu. Baru _aja_ _doi_ akan berteriak marah ketika di hadapannya muncul penampakan ajaib.

Astaga! Dunia mau kiamat!

Indonesia bengong sebengong-bengongnya demi melihat penampilan ajaib Nether en Malay. Sumpah, ide nista siapa itu yang menyuruh mereka memakai_ lingerie_ bahan _lace_ dengan renda-renda centil menghiasi sekujur pakaian seksi itu. Lihat itu, Netherland yang biasanya gagah dengan _long coat_ warna coklat plus syal biru putih melilit di lehernya kini berlenggak lenggok centil dengan _baby doll lingerie_ warna pink. _Oh mijn God_, dunia memang benar-benar mau kiamat, batin Indonesia. _Doi jawdrop_.

Malay juga _ngga_ mau kalah _'hot'_. Lihat si bocah gemblung itu memakai _two pieces lingerie_ berenda warna merah marun, dengan gestur sok seksinya berusaha menggoda pemuda ikal itu. Ia menghampiri kakak sekaligus yayangnya itu dan membimbingnya ke kasur tempat tidur untuk menyaksikan atraksi sirkus dadakan yang ditampilkan mereka.

Entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba di dekat Nether en Malay sudah terpasang _pole_/tiang layaknya di _gay bar_. Mereka kini asyik meliuk-liukan tubuhnya di tiang itu berharap Indonesia dapat terhibur dan memaafkan mereka. Indonesia sebenarnya _ngeri_. Ia takut waktu Netherlands yang berbadan gede itu "gelantungan" ala lutung kasarung di _pole_, tiang itu patah dan rubuh menimpanya. _What the heck_!

_Back__song_ tiba-tiba berganti menjadi lagu _Dirty Picture_ nya Taiyo Cruz _feat._ Ke$ha.

_Whenever you are gone  
>I just wanna be wit' ya<br>Please don't get me wrong  
>I just wanna see a picture<em>

_Take a dirty picture for me_  
><em>Take a dirty picture<em>  
><em>Take a dirty picture for me<em>  
><em>Take a dirty picture<em>

Neth dan Malay berganti gaya dari yang awalnya cuma meliuk-liukan badan dengan tidak seksinya menjadi gaya saling potret memotret seolah menerjemahkan lirik dari _backsong_. Malay mengeluarkan gaya poni lemparnya sambil berkacak pinggang sementara Neth berpura-pura memotretnya dengan gaya lebay. Indonesia makin melongo demi melihat hiburan topeng monyet gratisan.

Puas potret memotret, kini mereka berpura-pura saling menggoda pasangannya. Nether berpose _nungging _dengan pasrah seolah-olah menjadi uke. Malay sendiri langsung mengeluarkan cambuk dan mulai pura-pura 'menyiksa' partnernya. Cambuk melecut dan mendarat di bokong Nether.

"Waw! Jangan kenceng-kenceng, bocah!" jeritnya

"Lha tadi instruksinya _gue_ harus cambukin _loe_!" protes Malay sambil bisik-bisik.

"Iya, tapi jangan _kenceng-kenceng_, _kan_ pura-pura_ aja_!"

Akhirnya karena dianggap melanggar HAM, adegan cambuk mencambuk itu diganti sesuai kesepakatan bersama antara kedua topeng monyet.

Indonesia masih melongo dengan tidak gantengnya. Wajahnya cengo sangking _speechless _nya. Ia masih _jawdrop_ plus _sweatdrop_ berkat tayangan lenong secara _live _persembahan dua orang partnernya itu.

Demi melihat reaksi yang mulia uke tercinta yang cuma melongo_ jawdrop_ itu, dua artis dadakan yang lagi _nge-lenong_ di depan jadi putus asa.

"_Coy, kayanya_ _doi_ _ngga_ bereaksi apa-apa _tuh_!" bisik Malay khawatir.

Ia jadi frustasi. Apa goyangannya kurang seksi? Apa gayanya kurang hot? Apa lagi yang kurang? Padahal ia sudah merelakan harga dirinya tercabik-cabik oleh cambuk dan pakaian aneh ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian pemuda berambut ikal itu tertunduk. Bahunya gemetar. Dua topeng monyet yang sedang _live show_ di depan langsung mengkeret ketakutan. Mereka khawatir yayangnya itu akan "meledak" lagi. Keduanya kompak merunduk sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Tuh kan Coy, doi_ _ngamuk_ lagi..!" Malay langsung histeris.

Sementara Netherlands udah pasrah. Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

Tiba-tiba meledak tawa yang terdengar sangat_ ngga_ keren yang berasal dari mahluk manis yang mulia uke tercinta.

Gantian, sekarang dua topeng monyet yang melongo.

Indonesia _ngakak guling-guling_ di lantai. Tangannya menggebrak-gebrak lantai sambil ketawa brutal. _Ngga_ lama _doi _memegangi perutnya yang kram gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa (Masbro, telat _banget deh_! Topeng monyetnya _kan udah_ dari tadi).

Tawa _ngga_ keren itu berhenti setelah pemuda manis itu berusaha menguasai dirinya. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Haaah...dasar Neth dan Malay, selalu_ aja_ bertingkah yang aneh-aneh," ujarnya geleng-geleng.

Ia tersenyum sambil menatap lekat dua orang partnernya yang masih jongkok ketakutan di hadapannya.

"_Fuck, I love you_..." ujarnya.

...

...

Dua topeng monyet itu terpaku.

...

...

"_I can't live without you both_..."

Indonesia tersenyum hangat sambil terus memandang lekat dua orang yang terbengong-bengong itu.

Sepotong kalimat sederhana itu meluncur dengan indahnya. Ya, hanya sepotong kalimat sederhana, _i love you_, aku mencintaimu_, ik hou van je_, atau apapun dalam bahasan lainnya tapi terasa begitu syahdu di telinga Netherlands dan Malaysia.

Seperti sebuah lubang hitam yang menyedot paksa semua yang ada di hadapannya, begitu juga sepotong kalimat sederhana itu terasa menyedot seluruh kesadaran dua pria yang sedang terpaku tak bergeming, menikmati sensasi hangat yang merayap ke relung-relung hati. Laksana mata air di tengah padang pasir membara. Laksana hujan di tengah kemarau berabad-abad. Laksana setetes embun bagi dedaunan kering. Laksana segelas air bagi musafir kehausan.

Sepotong kalimat itu menjawab semua gundah gulana di hati yang selama ini selalu menghantui pikiran mereka. Ia menjawab penantian panjang seorang Netherlands selama 3,5 abad tanpa status yang jelas. Juga menjawab penantian seorang _brother complex_ yang tak pernah sedikit pun berhenti mencintai kakaknya.

_Backsong_ lagu yang tadi berdentum-dentum itu pun seolah menyesuaikan diri berganti dengan lagu manis dari Josh Groban berjudul _When You Say you Love Me._

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still so still and silent_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment i think that i'm alive... _

Malay langsung menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan Indonesia, lalu terbenam dalam seribu suka cita yang membuncah dan tak bisa dikendalikan di dalam dadanya. Sementara Nether masih berdiri terpaku. Masih belum dapat menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya. Hanya setetes air mata kurang ajar yang berani-beraninya memperlihatkan diri dari balik pelupuk mata seorang pria Belanda gagah yang pantang menangis.

"Neth..." panggil Indonesia sambil membuka lebar dua tangannya seolah berkata sini, menangislah dalam pelukanku.

"Sial, pemuda Belanda tidak menangis!" ujar Neth sambil menyeka air matanya lalu berjalan menghampiri kemudian memeluk erat kekasihnya.

"_Mijn_ Indonesia..._till death do us apart_..." bisiknya bergetar.

_From this moment life has begun  
>From this moment you are the one<br>Right beside you is where I belong  
>From this moment on<em>

_From this moment I have been blessed_  
><em>I live only for your happiness<em>  
><em>And for your love I'd give my last breath<em>  
><em>From this moment on<em>

_You're the reason I believe in love  
>And you're the answer to my prayers from up above<br>All we need is just the two of us  
>My dreams came true because of you<em>

_From this moment as long as I live_  
><em>I will love you,<em>

_I promise you this  
>There is nothing I wouldn't give<br>From this moment  
>I will love you as long as I live<br>From this moment on _

-000-

Matahari terbit dengan cantiknya. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya. Ah, hari itu terasa sangat indahnya. Tiga tubuh telanjang itu tergolek di atas kasur empuk. Polos tanpa pakaian. Hanya selembar selimut yang sudah berantakan tak tentu arah yang menutupi tubuh-tubuh itu seadanya. Semalaman mereka bertiga bertempur dengan sangat sengit. Masing-masing mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Tujuannya sama yaitu memberikan yang terbaik bagi partnernya. Mereka begitu hanyut dalam kebahagiaan. Malam itu sungguh sangat luar biasa. Mereka melakukannya sepanjang malam. Diselingi senda gurau dan sesekali rayuan gombal. Hingga tak terasa pagipun menjelang dan mereka baru bisa terlelap. Tak ingin cepat terlelap karena tak ingin terlewatkan sekejappun momen di malam yang membahagiakan itu. Sampai akhirnya sang kantuk datang menjemput dan merekapun tak kuasa untuk tidak terbuai bersama mimpi indah.

Indonesia menyingkap selimut pelan-pelan tak ingin mengganggu kedua partnernya yang tertidur pulas. Ditatapnya wajah inosen dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya itu. Wajah yang tampak kelelahan tapi tersirat gurat bahagia. Ah, betapa bersyukurnya ia memiliki mereka. Betapa bahagianya bisa berada dalam pelukan mereka lagi. Pemuda ikal itu segera berpakaian dan bergegas menuju dapur. Hari ini ia akan membuat masakan yang paling istimewa untuk merayakan hari yang spesial ini.

-000-

"Indo, _i'm sorry, i'm late_..!" Australia tergopoh-gopoh berlari memasuki pekarangan rumah besar Indonesia.

Niat hati ingin langsung datang ke rumah Indonesia malam itu juga, terhalangi oleh jadwal penerbangan yang_ delay_ en kemacetan yang _ngga_ bisa dihindari. Belum lagi masalah pencari suaka dari daerah konflik yang terus berdatangan ke rumahnya dan harus segera diatasi. Alhasil Australia baru bisa tiba esok paginya. Sambil menggendong ransel dan juga rekan setianya yaitu koala berwajah gahar di pundak, Ia bergegas melewati rerimbunan halaman rumah yang mahaluas itu.

Pemuda bule berambut cokelat gelap itu menghentikan larinya. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang _ngos-ngosan_ akibat_ sprint_ dadakan tadi. Peluhnya bercucuran. Helaian rambut cokelat yang ditatanya ke belakang nampak jatuh terurai ke depan. Lumayan juga berlari menyusuri pekarangan rumah yang luasnya 5 hektar. Ia mengusap peluh yang menghiasi pelipisnya. Tak lupa menata kembali rambutnya ke belakang, hanya menyisakan beberapa helai yang menghiasi jidatnya.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Ia mengetuk pintu depan rumah besar yang tampak sunyi itu. Tak ada sahutan. Sekali lagi ia mengetuk tapi nihil. Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Pemuda berkulit merah itu tiba-tiba diserang kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Jangan-jangan Indonesia berbuat nekad. Tenggorokannya jadi tercekat. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menggedor pintu gebyok berukir itu sambil memanggil-manggil nama orang yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya baik siang maupun malam. Koala yang menclok di pundaknya itu ikut-ikutan panik, menyesuaikan diri dengan majikannya.

"Indo..! Indo, cepat buka! Indo!"

Tak ada jawaban. Australia putus asa.

Ia berkeliling rumah, berharap menemukan sahabat tercintanya itu sedang berkebun, memberi makan Komodo, atau apapun. Apapun, yang penting dalam keadaan selamat. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia terus menyusuri pelosok halaman rumah besar itu sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara. Dengan perasaan cemas dicarinya asal suara itu.

Asal suara itu berasal dari ruang makan yang berada di sisi kanan rumah, berdekatan dengan halaman samping. Jendela kacanya yang besar dalam keadaan terbuka sehingga aktivitas di dalam ruangan tersebut dapat dilihat dari halaman samping.

Australia terkejut menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat tak ingin dilihatnya. Di atas meja makan yang panjang itu, tiga sosok manusia sedang asyik bergumul dengan penuh nafsu. Meja makan panjang itu dijadikan alas. Piring dan gelas kotor bekas sarapan bergulingan jatuh ke lantai. Terdengar suara gemercing. Tiga manusia itu tak peduli dan meneruskan aktivitas panasnya. Tubuh mereka berlumuran saus dan kuah masakan. Terlebih tubuh Indonesia. Sepertinya ia dijadikan "piring" untuk alas makan dua orang partnernya yang sibuk menjilati sekujur tubuh _slim but sexy_ itu.

"I-Indo..."

Indonesia tertawa lepas, seolah tak ada lagi kesedihan dan kegelisahan seperti yang terdengar dari suaranya di telepon semalam. Pemuda manis itu bergelung dalam pelukan tubuh dua pria yang mencintainya. Begitu erat, seolah tak ingin lepas lagi.

Australia menatap sedih. Rupanya ia terlambat datang. Indonesia sudah menemukan cintanya kembali sedangkan ia tertinggal di belakang. Ah, dadanya terasa sakit.

"Y_ah_..patah hati _deh_..." ujarnya tersenyum menghibur diri sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Koala peliharaannya mengelus rambutnya seolah memberi semangat.

"Semoga kau bahagia selalu, Indo..."

Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu melangkah gontai meninggalkan rumah besar itu.

_Aku tak mengerti  
>Apa yang ku rasa<br>Rindu yang tak pernah  
>Begitu hebatnya<br>Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu  
>Meski kau tak'kan pernah tahu<br>Aku persembahkan hidupku untukmu  
>Telah kurelakan hatiku padamu<br>Namun kau masih bisu  
>Diam seribu bahasa<br>Dan hati kecilku bicara  
>Baru ku sadari<br>Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan  
>Kau buat remuk seluruh hatiku<br>..._

_..._

_The End_

Credit:

_Sexy naughty Bitchy_-Tata Young

_Dirty Picture_-Taiyo Cruz

_When You Say You Love Me_-Josh Groban

_From This Moment_-Shania Twain

Pupus-Dewa 19

-000-

Cuap-cuap _Author_ :

Akhirnya selesai juga fict ini. Tapi daku masih _ngga_ rela berpisah dengan mereka bertiga (huuaaa), makanya daku berniat _bikin_ lanjutannya. Ya, semacam Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia season 2 _gitu lah_ (_kaya_ sinetron _aja_!). Nantikan ya^^

Terima kasih buat _reader_ yang setia mengikuti fict _ngaco_ buatan daku yang satu ini.

Terima kasih buat _reader_ yang sudah meluangkan waktu memberikan _comment/review_.

Terima kasih buat _reader_ yang sudah membuang-buang waktu memberikan _flame_.

Terima kasih buat _reader_ yang selalu mendukung daku.

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah main ke lapak Deviantart daku.

Bagi yang belum main ke lapak Deviantart daku, main dong#_ngerayu_

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudi membaca pidato ala _Oscar Winner_ ini.

Btw, _author_ lagi baik _nih_. **Ada bonus _chapter lho_.** Nantikan episode selanjutnya^^

_See You_

Azayaka Freak


	14. Chapter 14

Episode Bonus : _Interview With The Vampire-coret-Polipartner_

JRENG JRENG...LA LA LA LA LA...(_opening song_)

_Author_ : "Selamat malam pemirsa, jumpa bersama _author_ Azayaka Freak dalam acara "_Interview With Polipartner_". Di malam yang spesial ini kita akan _ngulik _serba serbi tentang mereka bertiga.

_Author _: "Selamat malam, Netherlands, Indonesia dan Malaysia..."

Netherlands-Indonesia-Malaysia : "Malaaaamm!" (_cengar cengir gaje_, lambai-lambai ala Miss Universe, norak _coz _bisa masuk_ tipi_).

_Author_ : "Wah kalian kelihatan sumringah dan ceria sekali malam ini!"

Netherlands-Indonesia-Malaysia : "Ya begitulah!" (senyum merekah)

_Author_ : "Oke, langsung ke pertanyaan pertama. Gimana perasaannya atas _final chapter _fict ini yang _happy ending_?"

Malaysia : "Rasanya seperti membelah atmosfer yg berlapis-lapis, meluncur bersama paus akrobatis menuju rasi bintang yg paling manis!" (berkaca-kaca lebay).

_Author _: (_sweatdrop_) "_Niruin_ iklan _aja lu_!" (batin)

Netherlands : "Rasanya terharu, senang, pingin nangis sangking bahagianya. Akhirnya Indo yg _gue_ kejar-kejar selama 3,5 abad menerima cinta _gue _dengan sepenuh hati dan dia juga bilang '_i love you'_ ooohhh..._ngga_ sia-sia usaha PDKT _gue_, walaupun jatuh bangun en jatuh bangkrut tapi akhirnya _doi j_atuh dalam pelukan_ gue_ juga..!" (meneteskan air mata haru)

Indonesia : "Cup..cup" (elus-elus rambut Nether, usap-usap pundak Nether biar _ngga_ _nangis_ lagi) "_Udah_ Neth_, masa_ badan _segede gini_ masih _nangis aja_, malu ah!"

_Author_ : "Kalau Indo _gimana_ perasaannya?"

Indonesia : "Ya, senang, bahagia. Awalnya _gue ngga_ percaya bisa _ngomong_ kalimat itu (_i love you_-red) sama mereka berdua, tapi ternyata _gue _sadari _emang gue_ sayang _banget_ sama mereka en _gue ngga_ bisa hidup tanpa mereka berdua" (senyum, menatap Nether dan Malay lekat-lekat dengan tatapan penuh cinta).

Netherlands & Malaysia : (mata berkaca-kaca, hatinya _melted_) "Indooo~"

_Author _: **"**_Nyesel ngga_ jadi 'istri' nya mereka?"

Indonesia : "_Nyesel. Nyeseeeeeelll banget_!"

Netherlands & Malaysia : (_shock_, tampang sedih, _hopeless, ngga_ percaya apa yang didengar barusan) "I-Indo…ma-maksudnya?"

Indonesia : "_Nyesel_…kenapa _ngga_ dari dulu _aja gue_ bilang '_I love you'_…." (senyum manis ke Nether en Malay)

Netherlands & Malaysia : (mata berkaca-kaca, terharu, _happy_ berat) "OOOHHHH, INDOOOOOO~" (peluk tubuh Indo bareng-bareng).

Netherlands (grepe-grepe bagian bawah, buka resleting Indo)

Malaysia : (grepe-grepe bagian atas, buka kancing kemeja Indo)

Netherlands & Malaysia : (_nyerang _Indo bareng-bareng) "Oooogghh!_I love you always en forever_!"

Netherlands-Indonesia-Malaysia : *bergulat seru di sofa

_Author_ : "WOYYY!INI BARU PERTANYAAN KEDUA, _LU UDAH_ PADA _NEPSONG _SEMUA!KITA LAGI _LIVE NIH!LIVE_!" (_ngamux_)

_Running text di layar : Please, do not try this at home ! It's very dangerous!_

Netherlands-Indonesia-Malaysia : (_nyadar_) "ehem..ehem.." (_rapihin_ baju,_ kancingin _kemeja, _naikin_ resleting, _rapihin_ rambut duduk dengan posisi yang benar lagi)

_Author_: "Ada _rikues_ pertanyaan dari fans _nih_, makanan/minuman favorit kalian apa _sih_?"

Indonesia : "DUREEENNN!"

Malaysia : "_Ntar gue bawain_ es krim duren lagi _deh kaya_ waktu di episode 6, nanti _lu jilatin_ lagi ya.." (kedip nakal)

Netherlands : (_death glare_ ke Malay)

_Author_: "Kalau Neth?"

Netherlands: "SUSU!"

Malaysia : "Dasar bayi gorila!"

Netherlands: (_getok _kepala Malay)

Author: "Malay?"

Malaysia: "Semua masakan buatan Indon _gue _suka, karena Indon masaknya dengan penuh cinta" (senyum_ caper_ ke Ind0)

Netherlands: "Hoeeekkk!" (_jijay_)

_Author_: "Kalo _wikend_ kalian senangnya kemana?"

Indonesia: "Berkebun, _ngurusin_ tanaman di halaman rumah."

Malaysia: "_Nemenin _Indon _ngurusin_ kebunnya, sambil bantu-bantu _dikit_." (senyum _caper_)

Netherlands: "Halah _bantuin ngurusin_ kebun apa _ngajakin_ Indo _'piiiip'_ di balik semak-semak _sampe_ _digigitin _semut rang-rang!?"

Malaysia: (_nyambit_ Neth _pake_ sendal jepit) "Sstt jangan buka-buka aib _gue dong lu_!"

_Author_: "Neth?"

Netherlands: "Mmm..kalo di kampung _gue sih_ tiap _wikend gue_ jalan-jalan ke _Red Light District_, cuci mata..."

Indonesia: (cemberut) "Cuci mata apa 'cuci mata'!?"

Netherlands: "Hah!? _Ho-honey,_ jangan cemburu _dong_! Aku cuci mata _beneran_, bukan 'cuci mata' yang itu!" (panik)

Indonesia : (cemberut, _ngambek_)

Netherlands: "_Hon-honey_.." (tatapan memelas, _towel-towel_ tangan Indo)

Indonesia: (ditepis dengan muka_ sebel_)

Netherlands: (_headbang_ ke tembok)

_Author_: (_sweatdrop_)

_Author_: "Yak lanjut. Pertanyaan buat Netherlands, kenapa _sih_ kamu cinta mati sama Indo?"

Netherlands : (_blushing_) "Emm..._abis_ dia itu lugu.." (senyum)

Indonesia : "Lugu!? Lucu en belagu maksud _lu_!?" (cemberut)

Netherlands : "Dia cinta pertama _gue_, orang Asia pertama yang mencuri hati _gue_, sejak pertama _gue ngeliat_ dia, _gue_ langsung _falling in love_,...pokoknya cinta pada pandangan pertama _deh_!" (_gombalizer_)

Malaysia : (perut mules _denger_ rayuan gombalnya Neth)

Indonesia : (_blushing _tapi masih sebel sedikit)

_Author _**: **"Pertanyaan buat Malay, kenapa _sih _kamu mirip_ banget_ sama Indonesia?"

Malaysia : "_Lha_ jangan tanya sama _gue_! Tanya sama yang _nyiptain gue dong_, kenapa _gue_ bisa mirip sama si Indon! Namanya juga adek kakak ya pasti mirip,_ kalo_ _gue _adek kakak sama Justin Bieber, muka_ gue_ juga pasti mirip sama_ doi_, sayang _aja gue ngga_ adek kakak sama doi!" (galak)

Netherlands : "Wah berarti _gue _masih sodara sama Justin Bieber _dong_, kelinci peliharaan _gue kan_ kawin sama kelinci peliharaan _doi,_ kita berdua jadi besan _dong_!" (_ngarang_)

Malaysia : "Dasar orang bego pecinta kelinci!" (males _nanggepin_)

_Author_ : "Buat Indo, episode mana di fict Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia yang paling berkesan?"

Indonesia : "Emmm..." (mikir) "Waktu Neth sama Malay lari keliling Asia Tenggara uhuk-_naked-_uhuk, dengan disaksikan ratusan pasang mata itu sesuatu banget."

Netherlands : Yeah, _me too, honey. Feel like i'm the sexiest man in the world_!" (antusias).

Malaysia : (_Blushing, nutup_ muka, malu,_ tengsin_ berat) "Kenapa _sih doi_ masih ingat _aja_ peristiwa horor itu?" (batin)

_Author_ : "Kalau Malay, episode mana di fict Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia yang paling horor?"

Malaysia : "Episode 11, waktu gue di-_rape_ sama si Indon, rasanya _gue_ mau bunuh diri _aja_! Harga diri _gue _sebagai seme yang bermartabat en berdaulat diporak-porandakan begitu _aja_!" (pundung).

Indonesia : (elus-elus rambut) "_Mangap, mangap, deh, gue kan_ lagi di bawah pengaruh duren..."

_Author_ : "_Kalo_ Neth, episode yang paling _hot_ yang mana?"

Netherlands : "Episode 8 _dong, waktu gue_ melakukan _Dishes Style_! Oh_, i could feel Indonesia's soft skin. He's trembling when i touched his little sensitive nipple, and then i moved slightly to his-mmmp-mmmppp-"_(dibekep Indo gara-gara kelewat vulgar).

_Author_ : "_What the heck_!" (dalam hati)

_Author_ : "Btw, kalian pingin punya _baby ngga_?"

Netherlands & Malaysia : (keselek berjamaah) "Ba-ba-ba-_baby_!?"

Indonesia : "_BABY_! Mau..!" (ketawa _girang_)

Netherlands & Malaysia : (melongo, bingung, kaget, perasaan campur aduk)

Indonesia : (_natap _Neth en Malay) "_Lho_ memangnya kenapa?"

Netherlands & Malaysia : (_speechless_)

Indonesia : "_Kan_ asyik ada yang digendong, diajak main keliling taman setiap sore pake _stroller_, _dipakein_ baju-baju lucu, dicubit-cubit pipinya..." (senyum senang)

Netherlands Malaysia : (makin melongo)

_Author_: "Mas bro, mas coy, jangan langsung pada _cengo gitu dong_! _Ngga_ jantan _banget sih_, 'istri' nya minta _baby_ malah pada bengong!" (sebel)

Netherlands : "Ta-tapi _honey_, ki-kita _kan_ uhuk-co-cowok-uhuk!" (grogi)

Indonesia : "_So what_!?" (sebel) "Bilang _aja lu ngga_ sanggup!" (_nantang_)

Netherlands : (langsung pasang muka serius) "_Honey_, jangan pernah bilang aku _ngga_ sanggup, kamu mau_ baby_ berapa, sini abang_ ladenin_, _kalo_ perlu sekarang juga kita _bikin babynya_! (langsung _nyerang_ Indo)

Malaysia : "Heh, jabrik, enak _aja lu_ mau _bikin baby_ berdua _aja, gue_ juga mau ikutan kongsi !" (ikutan _nyerang_ Indo)

_Author_ : (panik lihat indo di _rape_ 2 suaminya secara_ live_ disaksikan jutaan mata penonton acara _prime time,_ suasana _ngga _terkendali) "_CUT_!_CUT_! IKLAN! IKLAN!"

Penonton tepuk tangan heboh, _kegirangan _bisa nonton film bokep_ gratisan_.

_The End of Bonus Chapter_


End file.
